El orgullo de mi padre Por Sabaku no Iron-Maiden
by Nikhe
Summary: Sasuke esta impaciente en el hospital de Konoha, Sakura esta en intervención medica ya que va a dar a luz al próximo heredero Uchiha. Sasuke desea tener un progenitor varón, pero todo cambia cuando se entera que sera padre de una niña muy parecida a él. Una historia donde Mikoto Uchiha demostrará que puede ser el Orgullo de su Padre y no la débil kunoichi que Sasuke cree.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**.****  
****Raku, Minato-kun, Yukari-chan, Mikoto-chan, Ichiro-kun, Ruri-chan** entre otros que decida inventar a como transcurra la historia son de mi propiedad.

NOTA:** RAKU** tuvo su debut en mi fic _Ángel __del Bosque_ y asi es ella para que no haya confusion:

Raku Kudara es una kunoichi con habilidades no propias de su clan. Es obra de las tantas experimentaciones del sannin de las serpientes adquiriendo el sharingan de los Uchiha como propio; Orochimaru la sacó de una aldea del País del Agua, no teniendo familia después de un ataque shinobi no habia nadie que la hechara de menos convirtiéndose en el mejor especimen para ser conejillo de indias. Posee habilidades del clan Kudara (_clan de Haku_), pudiendo crear y moldear hielo a voluntad, a pesar de tener el sharingan de los Uchiha prefiere no usarlo a menos que la situación lo amerite, siendo sus técnicas de hielo las favoritas para atacar.

**APARIENCIA**

Cabello color anaranjado (_como el de Nagase de KOF - sólo que no tan levantado de la parte de atras, más al estilo de Sasuke -_)

piel blanca

ojos de color hielo delineados de negro

Porta su protector ninja a la altura del cuello, blusa de malla color guinda, sobre ésta lleva una gabardina abierta de color negro que le llega hasta medio muslo y en la espalda lleva la insignia de su clan: una luna en cuarto creciente

Pantalón negro largo y en su cintura una especie de cinturon de tela de color negro con unas flores rojas, botas obscuras y su bolsa de herramientas ninja a la altura de su cintura, como la usa Kakashi.

Ella es, en la historia, la esposa de Gaara. Otra aclaracion: en este fic se le llamara a **Sakura** tambien como _Ángel del Bosque_; **Ten-ten**, _La Maestra de Arma_s; **Hinata**,_ la Mariposa de la Muerte_ y **Raku** como l_a Centella Negra_ a como lo hacia en mi otra historia

ATENCION: LEA LAS NOTAS DEL FANFIC, ASI ENTENDERA MEJOR LA HISTORIA... GRACIAS! (:

Los gritos de una fémina inundan la habitación de un enorme edificio blanco. Dos enfermeras: una de cabello rojizo, otra de melena castaña prestan sus cuidados a la dama que entre quejas y sollozos manifiesta como un dolor agudo recorre cada centímetro de su cuerpo.  
Hoy es uno de los días más esperados para una mujer; la hora en que uno de sus propósitos como ser humano en esta vida, se cumple. Y la fecha esperada coincide con una hermosa tarde de otoño; el viento algo fresco sopla con cautela revolviendo el cabello de la gente que pasea en la aldea, algunos son consientes, otros ajenos a lo que sucede en el hospital de la villa…

Una joven con semblante abatido se encuentra acostada en una cama, sus ojos esmeraldinos se inundan de lágrimas por las estocadas afiladas que siente en su interior; una punzada cruel y despiadada en su estomago, equivalente a 20 huesos rotos a la vez hacen que se retuerza de dolor en su lecho. Las flores blancas así como su suave aroma no apagan en lo absoluto la sensación de angustia y tormento, aun así, al recordar la razón por la que está en el hospital, una sonrisa decora su rostro; sabe que todo ese dolor será bien recompensado cuando su suplicio cese.  
El horrible _bip-bip_ de los aparatos hace que sus nervios se pongan de punta y se estremezca ante la desesperante melodía de los artefactos…

– Ese sonido, no soporto ese sonido – decía la joven mientras inhalaba y exhalaba de manera rápida

– Es para registrar sus signos vitales Sakura-san, por favor no se desespere – le decía de manera cortes la enfermera de cabello castaño a la paciente

Un pinchazo en su vientre hizo que gritara subiendo demasiado su tono de voz; aquel dolor era demasiado, quería que se terminara lo antes posible. Intentaba imaginar un escenario lindo, un bosque lleno de quietud y paz, agua tranquila siguiendo el cauce del rio.

– ¡Sáquenlo ya! – pedía entre gritos y tono suplicante la cerezo para que su tortura terminara, aquella visualización no funcionaba

– Inhale y exhale, Sakura-san – le decía la de hebras castañas a la de cabellera rosa

La chica obedecía las instrucciones de las de uniforme blanco; gotas de sudor frio recorrían su frente y mejillas deslizándose hasta perderse entre el cuello de la bata nívea que usaba. Shizune, la asistente de la Hokage tomó la mano de la cerezo, el dolor en el vientre de ésta hacia que apretara con fuerza los delgados dedos de la de cabello negro haciendo que la dama sintiera que le fracturaría su frágil mano.

– Tranquilízate Sakura, mírame… – le decía una rubia voluptuosa con un extraño rombo purpura/azul en su frente, entrando a la habitación

Era un momento único; como Hokage quería ser parte de aquella fecha y estar al lado de su alumna, casi podía llamarla hija por el cariño y amor que la cerezo despertó en la fuerte mujer. Ver sufrir a la joven le causaba una gran desesperación, quería ayudarla a que su agonía parara; lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era apoyarla y ofrecerle atención como ninja médico que era y que todo resultara bien.  
La de ojos color jade miró fijamente a su maestra, buscaba consuelo o algo que le ayudara a tranquilizarse, lo que fuera con tal de no sentir como su cuerpo le exigía que aquello terminara.

– ¡Duele mucho Tsunade-sama…! – le decía Sakura a la 5º sombra de fuego, apartando su vista de la rubia, apretando fuertemente sus ojos por el dolor

– ¿Esperabas sentir cosquillas? dar a luz no es nada sencillo, ¿porqué crees que nunca tuve hijos ? muchas veces pensé en adoptar – le decía sonriente la mujer, infundiéndole algo de calma a Sakura.

Una nueva punzada la hizo estremecer y gruñir de dolor. ¿Por qué aquel calvario tardaba tanto? A pesar de mirar incontables veces el reloj de la pared, tardaba mucho en avanzar; pareciera como si las manecillas estuvieran hechas de acero, de uno tan pesado que no podían seguir al próximo segundo, mucho menos al siguiente minuto.

– ¡Voy a matarlo cuando salga de aquí…! – decía la chica apretando sus dientes y los barandales de aluminio de la camilla, doblándolos por la fuerza que ejercía

– Sakura-san, por favor tómelo con calma – le decía la enfermera de cabello rojo a la joven embarazada al ver como los tubos de la camilla amenazaban con desprenderse

– ¿A quién vas a matar? – le pregunto Tsunade a su alumna mientras tomaba sus manos para que dejara de aplastar los barandales

– A Sasuke-kun – dijo la chica mientras apretaba fuertemente la mano de su maestra

La fuerza de Sakura era tremenda, Tsunade emitió un pequeño quejido al sentir como los huesos de sus dedos tronaban y movían de su lugar. Concentró algo de chacra en su palma y todos los ligamentos volvieron a su sitio original, soportando el apretón sobre humano de su alumna

– ¿Por qué? – pregunto confundida la líder de la aldea. No entendía por qué la chica quería matar al padre de su bebé

– ¡Por su culpa estoy así! – decía la chica inhalando y exhalando mientras una enfermera limpiaba el sudor que se deslizaba por su frente

– ¿Ahora si quieres matarlo, pero que tal antes? – le decía de manera picara la Hokage a Sakura haciendo que la cerezo se sonrojara.

Una contracción horrible hizo que se borrara el color bermellón de sus mejillas por el comentario de Tsunade, una mueca de dolor tomo lugar cambiando por completo el semblante de la Haruno; apretaba fuertemente las sabanas de la cama como si eso disminuyera el dolor punzante que se hacía más agudo: la hora había llegado…

– Solo un poco mas Sakura, empuja ¡empuja! – le decía Tsunade haciendo que la chica se apoyara fuertemente en lo que quedaba de los barandales de aluminio mientras Shizune se colocaba entre las piernas de Sakura para esperar a que el bebe presentara coronamiento.

Un grito de desesperación y alivio salió de la boca de Sakura; los brazos le dolían y sintió como si hubiera caído al vacio una vez que termino de apoyarse en aquel material plateado.

– ¡Felicidades Sakura! – le dijo Shizune a la cerezo mientras envolvía en una frazada a una pequeña personita.

El llanto de un recién nacido llenó la habitación, aquello era música para los oídos de Sakura quien por 9 meses esperó ese día tan especial. Al fin, por fin su bebé había nacido. Sabía que tener un hijo conlleva una gran responsabilidad, pero podía lidiar con eso. Sasuke estaría para apoyarla en lo que necesitara ella y el bebé…su hijo. Una oleada de emoción hizo que sonriera mientras una ligera descarga de dolor aun recorría su cuerpo.

– _Ya soy mama _– se dijo internamente la chica quitando sus manos de lo que quedaba del destrozado barandal de la cama

– Dénmelo, quiero verlo – decía la chica mientras Shizune terminaba de limpiar al recién nacido, entregándoselo a la nueva mama para que lo viera

Shizune se acercó y puso al bebe en el regazo de la cerezo; un pequeño bultito de mejillas sonrosadas envuelto en una frazada de color blanco le decía _"Hola"_ a su madre quien con una hermosa sonrisa recibió a su bebé.

– Se parece mucho a ti – le decía Shizune a Sakura haciendo que ésta no quitara la vista del rostro de aquel pequeño angelito que acababa de nacer

– ¡Quién lo diría! Ya soy abuela – le decía la Hokage a la de cabello rosa de manera bromista

Mientras tanto, en la sala de espera estaban Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Ten-ten, Neji, Lee, Temari y Kankuro.  
Sasuke al llevar a Sakura al hospital no pudo evitar que todos los chicos se dieran cuenta; los sensei de los ninja también querían estar presentes pero una reunión de antiguos jonin los había separado de aquel momento.

– Ya tranquilízate hombre, quédate en un solo lugar por un momento – le decía Naruto al último Uchiha, parecía una fiera enjaulada, iba de allá para acá al no tener respuesta de la cerezo y su retoño.

– No puedo estar tranquilo, mi hijo está por nacer y no me han dado noticias de él o Sakura – le decía Sasuke a Naruto mientras miraba como el rubio agitaba una sonaja y hacia caras graciosas a un pequeño niño que llevaba en brazos

– ¡Vamos! todo saldrá bien – le daba ánimos Naruto a su amigo mientras miraba a su pequeño hijo sonreírle

Naruto estaba casado con la bella Hinata; tenían un hijo de apenas 3 meses de nombre Minato. El Uzumaki y la Hyuga habían acordado que si era nena le pondrían Kushina, en honor a la madre de Naruto, pero si era niño le podrían como el gran 4º Hokage. El pequeño Minato era la viva imagen de su padre, solo que con un color de piel más claro.

– Naruto-kun, dame al bebé, debe tener hambre – le decía con tono dulce Hinata a su esposo mientras el rubio le entregaba con cuidado al pequeño Minato

– ¿Te ayudo a prepararle su biberón? – pregunto cortésmente el poseedor del Kyubi a su esposa, respondiéndole ésta con un _"Si"_ acompañado de una dulce sonrisa y el chico fue por la pañalera del bebé para ayudar a alimentar a su pequeño retoño.

Naruto era muy atento con su hijo; si el pequeño lloraba por las madrugadas era el primero en levantarse aunque la respuesta de Hinata fuera rápida ante el llanto de su hijo. El Uzumaki quería estar al lado de su bebé el mayor tiempo posible, no quería perder ningún momento al lado del pequeñito. Deseaba darle toda la atención y cariño que sus padres seguramente le darían si no hubieran fallecido.

– ¿Cuánto más faltara? – pregunto Shikamaru casi rayando en el desespero, no le agradaba estar en la clínica, odiaba el aroma a medicina tan típico del hospital

– Ni que fuera tan fácil, no tienes idea de cómo duele – le dijo de manera firme Temari al encadenador de sombras, recordando cuando ella tuvo a la pequeña Yukari

– Ok, ok, entiendo…tener a nuestra hija fue problemático – decía Shikamaru con una sonrisilla mirando a su pequeña hija de apenas 2 meses de edad

– Para ti todo es problemático – le reprochaba la manipuladora de viento a su esposo recordando lo atento que era éste con su pequeñita.

Shikamaru y Temari vivían en Konoha, de vez en cuando ésta iba a Suna para estar en su tierra natal y ver a sus hermanos. Yukari era una pequeñita de cabello rubio y de tez aperlada, se parecía mucho a su madre.  
Era cierto que el tiempo no borraba de Shikamaru esa expresión de que todo es tedioso pero cuando se trataba de la aldea, su hija y esposa tomaba una postura protectora y sábia ante las situaciones que lo requerían. Si su "reina" se encontraba en peligro daría todo porque su madre y él la tuvieran de nuevo en sus brazos.

– Por cierto Kankuro, Temari ¿Cómo están Gaara y Raku? – pregunto curioso Naruto por la ausencia de sus amigos, pues en el nacimiento del pequeño Minato estuvieron presentes.

– Están bien Naruto, aunque como Raku está a punto de dar a luz no pudieron venir – le explicaba la manipuladora de viento de manera calmada mientras rosaba las mejillas de la pequeña Yukari

– Faltan pocos días para que nazca el bebe, nosotros nos iremos mañana, no queremos llegar tarde al nacimiento de mi segundo sobrino – le decía ahora Kankuro a Naruto viendo como el rubio le daba biberón al pequeño Minato

– Gaara nunca no lo perdonaría – le explicaba Temari al de aspecto zorruno

Gaara y Raku vivían en Suna; cuando se hicieron novios y formalizaron su relación, el Kazekage le pidió que se fuera a vivir con él; Raku aceptó y poco tiempo después el líder de Suna le pidió su mano en matrimonio, actualmente viven juntos y están esperando a que nazca su primer bebe.

Sasuke escuchaba como los reunidos hablaban de sus retoños, estaba desesperado e interiormente celoso por no poder hacer lo mismo que Naruto y Temari, quería ver lo antes posible a su futuro heredero y presumirlo como el nuevo Uchiha, el próximo gran shinobi que superaría las expectativas de todos los ninjas que habían nacido: toda una leyenda. Moría de ansias para verlo en una edad adecuada para entrenar con él. Ese era solo el primer paso para restaurar el clan Uchiha.

– _Pronto seremos más los que tengamos el sharingan_ – se decía internamente el chico viniéndosele a la mente su rostro y el de Raku.

– _Aunque, tú también me ayudaste a que el sharingan no sólo viva en Konoha sino también en Suna, Raku_ – se volvió a decir el chico, esperando que el hijo de la chica tuviera el sharingan

La luz roja sobre la puerta plegadiza que daba hasta donde estaba Sakura se apagó, dando a entender que la intervención médica había terminado. Los reunidos se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos para saber qué había pasado. Shizune y Tsunade salieron con un semblante indescifrable, no denotaban ninguna sensación, no había sonrisas ni nada ¿algo había pasado?

– Todo salió bien; pueden pasar a los cuneros a ver al nuevo Uchiha – les decía sonriente Tsunade haciendo que todos casi corriendo fueran por el pasillo hasta el sector mencionado, dejando atrás a Sasuke.

– Gracias… – fue lo único que le dijo el Uchiha a las dos enfermeras y siguió a la estampida que se dirigía a ver a su hijo.

Todos estaban en la sección de los cuneros. Un vidrio los separaba de los pequeñitos que dormían plácidamente en aquellas diminutas camas de colores.

– ¡Mira Sasuke teme! ¡ese es tu hijo! – le decía estrepitosamente Naruto mientras señalaba al bebe que colocaba una enfermera en su cunero.

– Naruto-san, por favor guarde silencio, va a despertar a los niños – le decía de manera amable al rubio una de las de uniforme blanco

– ¡¿Escuchaste, tonto ?! – le decía Kiba a Naruto mientras le daba un ligero golpe en la cabeza

– ¡Kiba teme! – gruñía Naruto al sentir como un pequeño chichón se formaba por el golpe del Inuzuka

– Shhh, Naruto-san, o tendré que pedirle que se retire – le dijo ya molesta una de las enfermeras al ruidoso rubio

– Tsk, que vergüenzas tiene que pasar uno por tu culpa, baka – le decía Shikamaru con tono de fastidio a Naruto

– ¿Qué no sabes leer, tonto…? – le decía ahora Temari al rubio mientras le daba un golpe pequeño con su abanico, señalándole un letrero que decía _"Favor de guardar silencio, zona de cuneros"_

– ¿Por qué todos me agreden? – decía el chico sobándose su cabeza, viendo a los reunidos de manera acusadora

– ¡Shhh! – dijeron todos los reunidos en coro

– De acuerdo, de acuerdo, me callo – dijo Naruto y un aura negra apareció en su cabeza

– N-Naruto-kun – le decía Hinata a su esposo en un intento de reanimarlo, mientras el pequeño Minato le jalaba uno mechón de cabello a su padre

– Tú no piensas que soy ruidoso ¿verdad? – le preguntaba Naruto a su hijo mientras lo cargaba y el pequeñito le sonreía

– ¡Bien! Mientras tu pienses que no, con eso basta – le decía el rubio a su hijo mientras el bebe tomaba con su manita el dedo índice de su padre

– Espera a que hable y veras que cambia de opinión – le decía Sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado al de rasgos zorrunos

– Estas celoso, eso es todo – le decía Naruto con un toque infantil, mirando de manera graciosa a Sasuke

El Uchiha mayor se encontraba viendo por el vitral que lo dividía de su heredero. Una sensación nunca antes experimentada despertó en él al momento de ver a su hijo. Un pequeño de cabello negro y tez blanca era acomodado en una pequeña cama de color verde…

– _¿Sera amor de padre?_ – se cuestionó el chico llevando su mano derecha a su pecho

– _¡Quién lo diría! ya soy papa_ – se dijo el chico mientras una sonrisa sincera decoraba su rostro al ver al pequeñito en el cunero

Sakura no podía con la emoción; tenía en sus brazos a una hermosa niña de cabello negro, piel blanca y de hermosas mejillas rosadas...tan bella como su madre y padre; aquel angelito lucia tan frágil y expuesto a ser dañado, pero eso jamas pasaria, tenía a dos fieras como padres dispuestos a dejar sus vidas en el campo de batalla si su_"reina"_ corría peligro, eso sin contar las buenas amistades que tenian Sasuke y Sakura que no permitirían que los futuros_"reyes y reinas"_ de Konoha fueran lastimados.

– Eres perfecta – le decía Sakura a su hija mientras con su dedo índice acariciaba la sonrosada mejilla de la pequeña

– Creo que les dije antes de tiempo que pasaran a los cuneros – le decía Tsunade a su alumna, entrando en compañía de Shizune a la habitación

– Quiero que Sasuke-kun la conozca – le decía Sakura a su maestra viendo con ternura a la pequeñita de cabello rebelde que tenía en brazos

– Dámela, la llevare al cunero para que su padre la conozca – le dijo sonriente Shizune a Sakura, acercándose a ella para que le diera a la bebe

– Cuídela mucho – le dijo la cerezo con tono suplicante a su senpai

– No te preocupes, los cuneros están a solo dos habitaciones de aquí – le decía la mano derecha de la Hokage a la cerezo

Shizune caminó con rumbo al cunero, entró y pudo ver que todos miraban a un pequeñito en especial.

– ¡Hola Shizune-san! – se escuchaba el estrepitoso saludo de Naruto que traspasó el vitral de contención.

Shizune le hizo una seña de que guardara silencio y Naruto asintió, no quería que lo corrieran de la zona de los cuneros. La mano derecha de la 5º sombra de fuego salió del área de los cuneros para hablar con los chicos…

– ¿Puedo ver a Sakura? – preguntó Sasuke al ver salir a Shizune

Hacía más de una hora de no tener noticias de su esposa; ya había conocido a su hijo pero estaba algo preocupado por la salud de la cerezo; cuando Tsunade les dijo que la intervención médica había sido un éxito se tranquilizó un poco, pero quería cerciorarse que la Haruno estuviera bien.

– Claro, sígueme – le dijo la joven al Uchiha guiándolo por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Sakura

– Espera… – dijo Shizune parándose en seco

– ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Sasuke con toque curioso al ver como la chica paro su caminar de repente

– ¿Ya conociste a tu hija? – le dijo la mujer con una amplia sonrisa, desconcertando al chico

– ¿Hija? – dijo confundido Sasuke, viendo fijamente a la mujer

– No sé de qué hablas, vi a mi hijo, estaba en el cunero de color verde – le decía de manera calmada el chico a Shizune

– ¿Qué? ¡Oh no Sasuke-san! el bebé del cunero verde no es su hijo, acompáñeme – le dijo Shizune y Sasuke la siguió al igual que el montón de gente que estaba en un principio en los cuneros

– Mire, la niña que está en el cunero amarillo, ella es su hija – le decía Shizune sonriéndole al chico

Aquello le cayó como un balde de agua fría a Sasuke ¿Una hija? ¿Una mujer? ¡No podía ser verdad! El esperaba un varón, un hijo. Las niñas son débiles y frágiles; todos los entrenamientos planeados con su futuro descendiente se evaporaron en unos instantes al escuchar que se trataba de una futura kunoichi.

– ¡Felicidades Sasuke! – se escuchaba que le decían sus amigos al chico Uchiha

– ¿Estás completamente segura que ella es mi hija? – dijo el chico con un toque molesto, esperando que la enfermera se hubiera equivocado

– Claro Sasuke-san, ella es su hija – le dijo Shizune un tanto confundida por la pregunta

– ¿Qué sucede Sasuke? – le pregunto Naruto al Uchiha con el mismo tono que usó la enfermera

– Nada… se parece mucho a Sakura – le respondió Sasuke a Naruto con una sonrisa quitando los reunidos, aquel semblante de desconcierto

– Bien…sígame Sasuke-san – le decía Shizune al de cabellera azabache, siendo seguida por éste

– Muchas felicidades Sasuke, serás un gran papa – le decía Ten-ten al chico, siendo seguida por Neji que llevaba a su hijo en brazos

– Gracias… – le respondió el Uchiha a la maestra de armas con un tono un tanto alegre, no deseaba que los reunidos supieran de su desilusión por tener una hija

– Tendrá una buena amiga para entrenar – le decía ahora Temari a Sasuke mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla a su hija.

_¡No, no, no!_ El queria que su heredero luchara contra el pequeño Minato o con Kenshi. Éste era el hijo de Neji y Ten-ten, el pequeñito se parecía mucho al genio Hyuga y a juzgar por la fortaleza de su padre seria un gran oponente; el bebé tenía apenas 3 meses de edad llevándole Minato unos días de diferencia. Esto molestaba al Uchiha. Ellos dos podrían entrenar juntos mientras que su hija tendría que luchar con Yukari. No era que menospreciara el talento de la hija de Shikamaru y Temari, solo que deseaba oponentes más fuertes para que su heredero fuera imparable.

– _¿Una niña?_ – se seguía preguntando el chico internamente

– _¿Por qué una niña?_ – trataba el de cabellera azabache encontrar una respuesta a su pregunta

No podría entrenar con ella de manera ruda y sin contenerse, con un varón hubiera sido diferente, éstos resisten mas ¿pero una niña? No le agradaba la idea de ser suave con ella

– _ Espero y Gaara también tenga una hija _– se decía el chico para liberar su frustración al no haber tenido el hijo que deseaba

Llego finalmente a la habitación donde estaba Sakura; la chica estaba agotada pero con una hermosa sonrisa decorando su rostro, para ella, haber tenido aquella preciosa angelita había sido todo un éxito.

– Los dejaremos solos – dijo Tsunade y junto con Shizune salieron de la habitación

– ¿Ya viste a nuestra hija? – le pregunto emocionada Sakura a su esposo

– Si… – dijo el con tono apesumbrado

En ese momento sus dudas se aclaraban, era cierto que no había heredero, sino una niña frágil que le haría las cosas más difíciles para que el clan renaciera y fuera reconocido como uno de los más fuertes, junto con el clan Hyuga.

– ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto curiosa la cerezo por el tono de voz de su esposo

– No nada, es que – decía el chico en un intento de explicar por qué había respondido así, pero al ver como la sonrisa de la pelirrosa se apagaba no fue capaz de confesarle por que aquella reacción

– Se parece mucho a ti, no quiero a niños cerca de ella – dio el Uchiha una excelente excusa

– No seas exagerado, se parece mucho a ti – le respondió Sakura con alegría a su esposo

– Mph, no quiero a ningún niño cerca de ella – fingía celos de padre el chico

– Mientras los chicos no la persigan como las chicas a ti cuando éramos pequeños, todo está bien – dijo ahora la cerezo poniéndose algo celosa

– Pero si tú eras la que más me perseguía – dijo el con un tono burlón haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara

– Aun así – dijo ella cruzando sus brazos y haciendo pucheros

– ¿Has pensado en algún nombre para la niña? – preguntó la cerezo mientras miraba con ojos de esperanza a Sasuke

– La verdad, no – contestó francamente el chico, solamente había pensado nombres de varones

– ¿Qué te parece Mikoto? La pequeña y bella Mikoto – le pregunto Sakura emocionada mientras imaginaba el dulce rostro de su nena

Aquello desconcertó a Sasuke; que su hija llevara el nombre de su madre era todo un honor.

– Me parece perfecto – le dijo el chico con una leve sonrisa, respondiéndole Sakura con un abrazo

– _ Si llevas el nombre de mi madre tienes la obligación de ser fuerte como ella _– se dijo interiormente el chico mientras se le venía a la mente el rostro de su madre

Quince días han pasado y nuevas noticias llegaron a la aldea de la Hoja; La villa de la Arena está de fiesta pues el Kazekage es papa.

– ¿Y? cuéntenos todo – le decían los reunidos a Temari y Kankuro que estaban nuevamente de visita.

Todos se hallaban en la casona de Hinata comiendo, pues la familia Uzumaki organizó un convivio para charlar sobre las _buenas nuevas_

– Pues… ¡son hermosos! – decía alegremente Temari mientras sacaba de su bolsa de herramientas ninja una foto

– ¿Son? – pregunto curioso Sasuke

– ¡Sí! Son gemelos – decía llena de felicidad la nueva tía

– _¡Maldición! No conforme con tener que ser padre de una niña, Gaara tiene dos varones_ – se decía molesto Sasuke al escuchar la noticia

– ¡Vaya! Si que Gaara se cruzó la barda – decía pícaramente Naruto mientras miraba a Kankuro

– ¡Cállate tonto! – le decía Temari al rubio dándole un pequeño golpe con su abanico

– ¿Y son dos niños, dos niñas? ¿Qué son? – pregunto emocionada Sakura mientras acomodaba a su hija en un porta bebe para mecerla suavemente y que no se despertara

– Ni uno de los dos; son niño y niña – les decía emocionada la chica mientras les enseñaba la foto de los bebes

La niña tenía el cabello rojo al igual que su padre, de piel blanca y de rostro encantador. La cabellera del niño parecía una hoguera; su melena era anaranjada como la de su madre y tenia tez blanca.

Todos celebraban alegremente que Gaara y Raku fueran padres de dos hermosos hijos mientras la rabia de Sasuke aumentaba ante la posibilidad de que el próximo heredero del sharingan fuera alguien que no llevara el apellido Uchiha.

– _Aunque, algo puedo hacer_ – se decía el poseedor de sharingan mientras su mente hacia trazos de un plan a futuro.

– Por cierto, dijeron que dentro de poco vendrán a Konoha – les decía Kankuro a los reunidos

– Que bien – dijo Naruto, hacia algo de tiempo que no miraba a la "loca de Raku" como él la llamaba y a su amigo Gaara

– Por cierto, toma Sakura – le decía Temari a la cerezo mientras buscaba algo en sus bolsa de herramientas ninja

La manipuladora de viento sacó una pequeña cajita; en el interior de ésta había una medalla de oro con un dije de cristal rosado en forma de una flor de cerezo, enmarcado en oro blanco.

– Toma, es un obsequio de Raku y Gaara, dicen que lamentan no poder entregártelo personalmente – le decía Temari al _Ángel del Bosque_ mientras le sonreía de manera dulce

– ¡Temari! No te hubieras molestado – le decía apenada Sakura a la chica de Suna mientras miraba aquel hermoso dije

– Ni lo menciones, eso díselo a mi hermano y a Raku, es un obsequio para Mikoto-chan – le dijo la rubia de 4 coletas mientras miraba con dulzura a la heredera Uchiha

– Es una piedra preciosa muy extraña y valiosa, pocas se han encontrado en las minas de Suna, es un diamante rosa – le decía Kankuro a la Haruno que aquel regalo era muy costoso

– Entonces no se lo pondré a Mikoto-chan – decía la joven preocupada porque aquella obra de arte pudiera extraviarse

– ¿Cómo que no? después de todo, es un obsequio para ella – le decía Kankuro a la ninja médico mientras Temari tomaba en brazos a Mikoto y el marionetista le ponía el obsequio del matrimonio de la Arena.

– Se te ve precioso Mikoto-chan – le decía Ino a la pequeñita mientras la levantaba en brazos y la niña le sonreía a la manipuladora de mentes

– Siento que esta muy pequeña para llevar puesto eso – dijo Sakura con un toque de temor viendo a Ino y a su hija

– Y yo siento que te apoderaras del collar si Mikoto-chan no lo usa – le decía de manera acusadora Ino a Sakura

– Callate Ino-cerda – le decía furiosa Sakura a su amiga. No era mal plan usar aquel obsequio en lo que su hija crecía

– Cierra la boca frente de marquesina – le decía ahora molesta Ino a la cerezo, pasándole a Mikoto a Sai mientras las dos ninjas médicos se miraban retadoramente, saliendo un rayito de luz al verse

– Nunca cambian – decía el dibujante mientras miraba a su esposa y a Sakura discutir

– Tsk…son tan problemáticas – decía Shikamaru revolviendo su cabello al ver como sus amigas discutían

– Esto es para ustedes – le decía Temari a Naruto y Hinata mientras les entregaba un espejo

– !Genial!, no hacia falta uno en el baño – decía sarcástico Naruto al recibir ellos un espejo y la pequeña Mikoto-chan una medalla hermosa

– No es para eso, baka – le decía Kankuro al chico con una vena palpitando en su frente

– ¿Entonces? – pregunto el rubio con una mirada boba

– Es para que lo instalen en el cuartel de los ANBU o en la oficina de la Hokage, aquí vienen las instrucciones – les entregaba un pequeño papel Temari a los chicos

Hinata y Shikamaru leyeron lo que venía en aquel papel así como unos sellos que se colocarían en el espejo.

– Entiendo... – le decía la Hyuga a la hermana del Kazekage. Ésta por ser la mejor amiga de la Kudara y ex-compañera de equipo sabía que quería hacer

– Es para no exponer a los bebes ¿cierto? – le pregunto Hinata a Temari mientras acomodaba a su hijo en su porta bebe

– Si, Gaara no quiere arriesgarse, Raku tampoco pero mi hermano se ha vuelto muy sobreprotector, creo que es uno de los efectos secundarios de ser papa – le decía en modo de broma Temari a Hinata haciéndola reír levemente

– Bien, ya quiero conocer a los bebes de Raku-chan – decía Hinata con una hermosa sonrisa, queriendo ver lo antes posible a los hijos de su mejor amiga

– _Si, yo igual _ – decía Sasuke para sus adentros mientras en su cabeza empezaba a trazarse un pequeño pero muy bien elaborado plan.


	2. Caos nocturno: desveladas, pañales y

Todos empezaban a retirarse de la enorme casa de los Uzumaki; eran altas horas de la noche y todos tenían que ir a descansar, no sólo tenían que cumplir con su compromiso de padres, también debían realizar su labor como ninjas. El enorme grupo se encontraba ya en la puerta de salida, preparándose para despedirse.

– Hasta mañana Hinata-chan, no te olvides del encargo – le decía Temari a la Hyuga mientras se despedía de ella

– No te preocupes Temari-san, mañana Shikamaru-kun y _Yo_ tendremos todo listo – le respondió la chica de ojos color malva a la hermana del Kazekage

– Tsk, será muy problemático pero nos meteremos en problemas si no hacemos lo que el "cuñado" dice – decía primeramente Shikamaru con un toque de fastidio para después cambiar su tono a uno burlón al referirse al Kazekage.

– Si necesitan ayuda no dudes en llamarme, Hinata – le decía la cerezo a la señora Uzumaki con tono cortes, ofreciéndose para lo que necesitara

– Hai, muchas gracias Sakura-chan – le decía con semblante amable Hinata a Sakura

– Bueno, es algo tarde, nosotros nos retiramos – le decía Neji a su prima mirando como el pequeño Kenshi había caído presa del cansancio

– De acuerdo Neji nii-san, vayan con cuidado – les decía la antigua anfitriona a su primo y a Ten-ten

– Nosotros también nos vamos, Mikoto-chan necesita descansar – decía Sakura mientras se acercaba a Hinata y Naruto, abrazándolos para despedirse de los dos.

Sasuke se encontraba a un costado de Sakura, llevaba el porta bebe en una mano, la pañalera colgando en su hombro derecho, los juguetes de Mikoto-chan en la otra mano, la carreola de la niña bajo el brazo, en fin, parecía un perchero humano.

– ¡_Jamás pensé verme así_! – se decía el chico con enojo al ver aquel montón de cosas que llevaba encima.

Los invitados empezaron a retirarse a sus respectivas residencias; Sasuke iba pensando cómo era posible que fuera padre de una niña, tendría que cambiar los entrenamientos rudos por arreglos florales, las palabras fuertes y exigentes con frases suaves y delicadas. Todo sus planes se habian ido al carajo.

– _¡Maldición!_ – se decía el chico internamente, aun seguía frustrado al no tener un hijo varón.

El chico seguía de cerca a la Haruno que llevaba en brazos a la bebe, la cerezo lucía tan llena de vitalidad, alegria...de vida y satisfacción al tener a Mikoto en su vida ¿Por qué él no podía ver las cosas de la misma manera que su esposa? fácil...ella era mujer y al tener una niña era como ver su reflejo; en cambio cuando él miraba a esa bebita se le revelaba la perfecta silueta de la derrota, burla y menosprecio de la familia Uchiha.

– _¿Y si hubiera sido varón?_ – se cuestionaba el chico viendo el firmamento estrellado

Se imaginaba a un niño con sus mismas capacidades y de su hermano Itachi, todo un shinobi legendario, todo aquel que llegara a pronunciar su nombre pensaría dos o más veces retarlo por su fuerza, determinacion y astucia...

– ¿Sucede algo Sasuke-kun? – le pregunto el _Ángel del Bosque _a su esposo al notarlo distante y pensativo

– ¿Qué? nada, no sucede nada – le respondió el Uchiha con tono creíble a la perspicaz cerezo

– ¿Seguro? – insistía la joven en que si algo sucedía podía, con toda confianza, decírselo…después de todo, eran esposos.

– Sólo estoy un poco cansado – dio una mentirilla piadosa el poseedor del sharingan para evitar que su esposa siguiera cuestionándolo

– Falta poco para llegar a casa, pronto podrás descansar – le contestó la cerezo a Sasuke con una linda sonrisa haciendo que se sintiera mal por haberle dicho aquella falta de sinceridad

Finalmente llegaron a su casa, Entraron a la residencia y el Uchiha colocó las cosas de su hija sobre el sofá de la sala; Sakura se dirigió a la alcoba de la pequeña Mikoto seguida por el padre de la niña. Sasuke al ver el cuarto de su hija se sentía desesperado, era tan…femenino. Estaba pintado de color rosa con toques lilas, en las mesas y futura cama, estaban ositos de felpa, cojines con forma de flores, todo era tan…tan rosa. ¿Dónde estaba todo lo masculino? Toda esa cantidad de color lo hizo entristecer, deseaba un hijo varón y en su lugar tenia a una niña muy parecida físicamente a él.

– _¿Por qué una niña?_ – se cuestionaba Sasuke viendo como Sakura acomodaba a Mikoto en su cuna

– Listo – decía la cerezo terminando de acomodar a su hija, sacando a Sasuke de sus pensamientos

El chico se acercó a su esposa que contemplaba embelesada a su hija, él trataba de hacer lo mismo ¿porqué era tan difícil?, que no la viera como Sakura no significaba que no quisiera a su hija, después de todo, así fuera una "molesta y frágil" niña ésta llevaba corriendo en sus venas sangre Uchiha, ¿era entonces un llamado de sangre? ¿que la niña fuera Uchiha era la causa que no la despreciara tanto? No lo sabía, lo único que podía esclarecer su mente era que esa chiquilla no era lo que esperaba, mucho menos lo que deseó. Algo debía hacer… aunque no le agradara la idea tenía que irla aceptando, poco a poco, después de todo, le gustara o no…era su única heredera.

– Vamos a dormir – le dijo Sasuke a la Haruno dándole un último vistazo a la cuna donde estaba Mikoto

Ambos se encaminaron a la habitación matrimonial, Sasuke se metió a duchar y una vez que salió entró la cerezo a hacer lo mismo. El Uchiha se encontraba ya recostado en la cama cuando su esposa salió y ésta sólo le dio un beso en la mejilla y se acomodo para dormir.

Son las 4am y un llanto familiar los hace reaccionar. La pequeña Mikoto tiene hambre y no se callara hasta que uno de sus padres la alimente…

– Sakura, la niña… – le decía un somnoliento Sasuke a la cerezo

– Te toca a ti – le decía la Haruno medio dormida al Uchiha, tapándose la cara con las sabanas

– Yo fui la ultima vez… – respondió el de cabello negro quejándose y haciendo pucheros, rodándose en dirección a la pared

– De acuerdo, ya voy…espera un minuto... ¡no hubo una última vez! – dijo molesta Sakura mientras se tapaba la cara con su almohada

– Anda, si vas te recompensare muy bien – le decía Sasuke a su esposa mientras le daba un beso en el cuello, colocando su mano en el muslo de la chica

– Sa…Sasuke-kun, pero la niña… – decía abochornada la cerezo al sentir los labios de su esposo en su cuello y su mano en el muslo

Su corazón empezó a latir muy rápido, aquella proposición indecorosa era algo que no podía desaprovechar, desde que la pequeña Mikoto había nacido no había tenido un momento íntimo con el de cabellera azabache. Sintió como la mano de Sasuke se deslizaba más al interior de su muslo, un calor enorme le subió desde su pecho al rostro…

– Sasuke-kun – dijo ella sonrojada esperando a que pasara algo mas pero hasta ahí llego el movimiento del Uchiha

– ¿Sasuke-kun? – dijo la chica rodándose, para ver a su esposo pues estaba de espalda al muchacho

Para su sorpresa el poseedor del sharingan se había quedado dormido roncando en todo lo ancho de la expresión, dejando a una Sakura cabizbaja…

– A la próxima no te me escapas – le decía la chica refiriéndose a que el chico atendiera a su hija…y también a ella como su mujer.

Mientras tanto, en una casa un poco distante de la residencia Uchiha, los Uzumaki se encontraban plácidamente dormidos. El llanto del pequeño Minato, acompañado de un ruido de mediano impacto hizo que Naruto reaccionara…

– ¿Escuchaste eso Hinata-chan? – le preguntaba rubio a su esposa, sentándose de golpe en el filo de la la cama, respondiéndole la chica con unos cuantos quejidos por intentar despertarla. Llevaba dos días sin dormir pues, además de atender a su esposo e hijo, también debía realizar sus deberes como futura líder del clan Hyuga.

– No es nada, sólo es nuestra imaginación – le respondió Hinata al Uzumaki revolviéndose entre las sabanas…

– Pues nuestra imaginación golpea fuerte, ¿no crees? – le dijo el rubio a la de ojos color malva con tono escéptico por la respuesta de su esposa

Naruto se encaminó a la recamara de su bebé y pudo ver que la ventana de la alcoba del niño estaba abierta, por la brisa golpeaba el marco del ventanal siendo ésta la causa del ruido extraño.

– _Con que era sólo eso_ – se dijo con alivio el chico pues pensó que su retoño estaba en peligro

Se acercó al pequeñito, lo tomo en sus brazos y lo acomodo en un moisés y empezó a prepararle su biberón. Hinata al sentir un espacio vacío a su lado se levantó de la cama para buscar a su esposo, era verdad que estaba demasiado cansada pero eso no haría que fallara en la misión más grande que había llegado a su vida hace 3 meses: ser una excelente madre. Llego a la alcoba de Minato, se quedo en el umbral de la puerta y pudo ver que Naruto alimentaba al bebito, aquello enterneció demasiado a la Hyuga, el amor paternal del rubio era mucho, siempre estaba al tanto de Minato-chan.

– Perdóname… – le dijo la de ojos color malva a su esposo mientras entraba a la habitación

– ¿Perdonarte? ¿De qué hablas Hina-chan? – pregunto el chico confundido por la disculpa de su esposa

– Por no despertarme cuando Minato-chan empezó a llorar – decía la chica algo cabizbaja, sintiéndose mal porque el cansancio la dominara

– Descuida Hinata-chan, sé que has estado ocupada con Hiashi-sama así que no te preocupes – le dijo el chico zorro a su esposa con una sonrisa sincera haciendo que la Hyuga se sonrojara

– Después de todo soy su papá y también cuidare de Minato-kun – le respondía Naruto a la poseedora del byakugan mientras acomodaba al bebé que había quedado profundamente dormido en los brazos de su padre

– A menos que te hayas portado mal y por eso me pidas disculpas – le decía el chico a su esposa mientras la miraba de manera acusadora

– ¿Qué? ¿Yo? Nunca Naruto-kun – decía ella tartamudeando al ver como su esposa la miraba

– ¡Con que te portaste mal, ¿eh?! – le dijo Naruto a Hinata mientras se acercaba velozmente hacia ella y la cargaba en sus brazos

– No, yo no me porto mal – decía la chica con un toque de inocencia, no era el tipo de mujeres que se "portaban mal" cuando su esposo no estaba

– No eres buena para mentir Hinata-chan, vamos…te espera un gran castigo por ser una "_niña mala_" – le decía primeramente el chico con tono de regaño para después cambiarlo a una voz un tanto sensual y pervertida

– N-Naruto-kun… – dijo la chica avergonzada al entender las intenciones de aquel _"castigo"_ que se avecinaba

– Tu te lo ganaste ¿quién te manda portarte mal? – le decía el rubio a su esposa mientras le daba un beso en la boca para bajar hasta su cuello

– Pero Naruto-kun ¿y el niño? – decía la chica con un tono de preocupación ¿Quién cuidaría a Minato-kun mientras el _"castigo"_ estuviera en práctica?

– El no sabe aun de eso, vamos… – le decía el chico a su esposa mientras ésta escondía su rostro en el pecho del chico por la pena.

Ambos llegaron a la habitación y el poseedor del Kyubi depositó con suavidad a su esposa en la cama, empezó a llenarla de besos mientras ella se dejaba querer; la brisa soplaba con energía y mientras las hojas pardas de los arboles sucumbían ante la estación otoñal, un baby doll, al igual que pantalón naranja y ropa interior cayeron al suelo pues estorbaban para el "_castigo_".

En otra residencia un poco alejada, vivía Ten-ten y Neji que ya se encontraban plácidamente dormidos, o al menos uno de ellos; cuando llegaron de la reunión que se habia celebrado en casa de los Uzumaki se dispusieron a platicar un rato luego de llevar al Kenshi-chan a su cuna para que durmiera bien. Son las 5:17am y Neji, después de estar dando varias vueltas en la cama se levantó por cuarta vez para cerciorarse cómo estaba su hijo.

– Neji, el niño está bien – le decía una somnolienta Ten-ten al chico de ojos malva

– Iré sólo a echar un vistazo… – dijo el chico con tono inquieto, desde hace mas de 3 horas que el bebé no había dado lata

– Pero nada, lo lamento por la madera del piso, si sigues así harás un agujero en el suelo – le dijo la chica con tono divertido mientras se tallaba los ojos

– Es muy extraño ¿no crees? – pregunto el chico mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama y colocaba su mano en el mentón

– ¿Qué es extraño? – pregunto confundida la de vestimenta china.

¿Cómo podía ser raro que su hijo estuviera bien? Al contrario, deberían de dar gracias por eso.

– Kenshi-chan es muy tranquilo, poco o casi nada llora ¿será normal? – pregunta el chico a su esposa con tono dudoso mientras ella lo miraba de forma escéptica

– Neji, si supieras cuantas parejas quisieran que su hijo fuera igual de "_extraño"_ que el nuestro, créeme...te asustarías – le decía con tono bromista la maestra de armas al chico Hyuga

– Pero… – trato de decir algo el chico pero fue interrumpido

– Pero nada, estoy contenta que mi hijo sea tranquilo, deberías dar gracias de no tener que levantarte porque está llorando – dijo como último veredicto la joven haciendo que el chico se acomodara de nuevo en la cama

– Ven aquí, duerme ya… – le dijo la maestra de armas al poseedor del byakugan de manera dulce mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho y lo abrazaba tiernamente, quedándose ambos dormidos

Neji era muy parecido a Naruto, le gustaba mucho estar con su hijo; recordaba aquellos días en que salía a pasear con su padre, como aquel hombre siempre tenía una sonrisa que obsequiarle.  
Cuando nació Kenshi se hizo la promesa que cuidaría bien de su hijo y esposa; pero que a su heredero le daría todo el cariño que merecía y aquel que le fue arrebatado cuando injustamente mataron a su padre. Pego su cuerpo mas a Ten-ten y cerro sus ojos, el cansancio terminó venciéndolo cayendo en las redes de Morfeo.

El manto nocturno es cosa del pasado, los rayos dorados del astro rey empiezan a colarse por entre las cortinas. La Haruno se levantó pesadamente de la cama, echó un vistazo a su antiguo lugar de descanso donde Sasuke aun dormía plácidamente todo desparramado a lo ancho de la cama, sin responder en lo más mínimo al llanto de su hija.

La cerezo llegó a la habitación de la bebe, la levantó en sus brazos y empezó a arrullarla para que dejara de llorar y la llevó al baño donde le daría una reconfortante ducha para empezar el día. La ducha terminó y la chica bajó junto con su bebe por las escaleras hasta la planta baja, encaminándose a la cocina. Colocó a Mikoto en su porta bebe y empezó a sacar lo necesario del frigorífico y se dispuso a cocinar. Minutos después Sasuke bajó por las escaleras, sentándose en una de las sillas del comedor…

– Muero de hambre… – dijo el chico mirando hacia donde estaba Sakura, intentando ver que preparaba la chica

– Y yo de sueño… – contestó ella con un toque algo molesto

– ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó el Uchiha algo extrañado por el tono de voz de la cerezo

– Claro que pasa algo, ves lo que esta allá… – le decía la pelirrosa señalándole el porta bebe donde estaba Mikoto

– ¿Qué tiene la niña? ¿está enferma? – pregunto el chico con un leve tono de preocupación, yendo hasta donde estaba la nena

Aquello enterneció a Sakura, estaba preparada para decirle una serie de cosas al chico; la niña se había despertado 3 veces en la noche para su comida nocturna y el Uchiha no quiso levantarse en ninguna ocasión para atender a su hija…

– No, no está enferma…está bien no te preocupes – le respondió la chica con un tono más calmado al ver como el chico había tomado a su hija en brazos, revisándola de arriba a abajo

– ¿Entonces? – pregunto el joven con un toque molesto, la chica lo había angustiado por nada

– Sasuke… hace dieciséis días que nació Mikoto y sólo me has ayudado un día a cuidarla , necesito descansar y dormir – le explicaba con tono calmado la Haruno al ex-ninja renegado

– Pero si anoche te ayude – decía el chico con descaro mientras tomaba a su pequeña en brazos

– Sasuke…decirme _"Sakura, la niña"_ mientras me picas la frente no es ayudar – le decía la chica con sarcasmo mientras una gotita estilo anime corría por su nunca

– Claro que es ayuda, no contaría como ayuda si solo te hubiera picado la frente y no te dijera que la niña lloraba – decía el chico en un intento de zafarse de la situación provocando que Sakura lo mirara de forma acusadora y con una vena palpitando en su frente

Ser padre lo había emocionado, pero eso de andar cambiando pañales, desveladas, biberones a media madrugada no era de su total agrado, podía llegar a un acuerdo con su esposa pero descartando levantarse en la noche _"la noche es para dormir – se decía el muchacho –"._

– Te lo compensare – le dijo el chico dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa sincera, sabía que llevaba las de perder, de nada servía hacerse el tonto

– ¿Ah sí? ¿cómo? – pregunto rápidamente la Haruno pensando que aquello era solo una excusa para zafarse de la situación como lo había hecho anoche con la "compensación que la dejo a medias"

– Cuidare a Mikoto-chan por las tardes y así tu puedes hacer tus cosas ¿te parece? – propuso el muchacho de manera hábil

– Mmm…de acuerdo… – decía la chica viendo al joven de manera dudosa, respondiendo después rápidamente, cualquier oferta en esa situación era excelente

Tenía quince días sin ninguna misión, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji y los demás ninjas varones tenían un poco de acción mientras ella y sus amigas tenían que quedarse a cuidar a los niños, cambiar pañales, etc. extrañaba al menos poder estar en el hospital y ayudar en lo que fuera. La cerezo se acercó a su esposo, tomó a Mikoto en sus brazos y pudo percibir cierto aroma un tanto...peculiar.

– Necesita un cambio de pañal – decía la chica mientras tomaba la pañalera y se la entregaba a Sasuke, todo indicaba que era su turno

– Si… – decía él mirando a la pequeña, tomándola en brazos pero sin agarrar la pañalera

– ¿Qué dices? – le decía el Uchiha a Mikoto mientras ponía su oído a la altura de la boca de la pequeñita que se reía porque los cabellos de su padre le hacían cosquillas

– Si, aja…aja, entiendo – decía el chico sin quitar su oído de donde lo tenia

Aquella escena se le hizo tan tierna a la cerezo, ver como el chico fingía entenderle a la pequeñita, su beba riendo sin parar y jalando el cabello de su padre que le hacía cosquillas en su carita, era una escena digna de contemplar.

– ¿Y? ¿Qué te dijo? – pregunto el _Ángel del Bosque_ con una amplia sonrisa

– Que quiere un cambio de pañal, que es una sorpresa…para mami – decía el chico colocando a Mikoto en el regazo de su madre haciendo que la cerezo lo mirara con ojos como platos y con la quijada casi llegando al suelo por lo habilidosamente sinvergüenza que había sido su esposo.

– _Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad_ – decía la inner de la pelirrosa mientras lagrimas como pequeñas cataratas salían de sus ojos

– ¡Pero, es tu turno! – le decía Sakura intentando poner a la bebe en brazos del Uchiha

– Lo siento, voy tarde, hoy tengo misión – le decía el chico saltando a una de las ventanas para salir por ahí

– ¡Prometiste pasar tiempo con Mikoto-chan en la tarde! – le gritaba la chica a Sasuke por la ventana logrando éste escuchar

– Y así lo hare – le respondió el con una sonrisilla de medio lado, dándole la espalda a Sakura, brincando con rumbo a la torre del Hokage.

– _¡Que ironía, de ninja a niñera!® _– se decía el Uchiha mientras saltaba por los techos de las casas con rumbo a la torre del Hokage

Llegó finalmente al enorme edificio de color rojo, entró y se encaminó a la oficina de la Hokage. Estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando una voz conocida lo hizo quedarse quieto, en el interior de la oficina dos personas discutían

– ¡Pero Tsunade no baa-chan, ¿Por qué tengo que ir con Sasuke teme?! – decía molesto el rubio mientras golpeaba con sus puños cerrados el escritorio de la 5º sombra de fuego

– Es lo que hay por el momento, iba a decirle solo a Sasuke que hiciera la misión pero pensé en ti, pero si no quieres ir bueno…yo entendere – decía la líder de la villa sabiendo que aquello heriría el orgullo de Naruto

– ¡Pero baa-chan! – decía el rubio intentando persuadir a la rubia voluptuosa que no soportó mas al insistente chico, dándole un puñetazo, mandándolo a volar ocasionando que rompiera la puerta, chocando con un muro que habia detras del umbral.

– Duele, duele, duele… – decía el rubio mientras se sobaba su mejilla y cabeza

Sasuke al sentir la desesperación que emanaba Tsunade sólo se hizo a un costado de la puerta para no quedar aplastado por Naruto.

– Deja de lloriquear y vayan a su misión – les dijo concluyente la rubia mientras le entregaba un pergamino a Sasuke y entraba refunfuñando a su oficina

– ¡Shizune! – grito la Hokage a todo pulmón

– ¡Hai, Tsunade-sama! – se presento de inmediato la joven de cabello negro-corto

– Pide que me instalen otra puerta – pidió la mujer sentándose detrás de su escritorio, sacando una botella de sake y un pequeño vaso

– _ Es la segunda esta semana_ – pensaba la asistente mientras miraba con una gotita estilo anime a Tsunade para despues ver a Naruto que aun estaba sobándose su mejilla, tirado en el suelo

– ¿Qué esperas? ¿que te lo de por escrito? andando, Shizune, andando... – le decía Tsunade a la chica mientras ésta corría a toda velocidad para que alguien fuera a colocar la puerta en la oficina de la rubia explosiva.

Sasuke y Naruto se encontraba afuera de la Torre del Hokage. Ya llevaban las cosas necesarias para la misión; según lo que decía el pergamino era una serie de bandidos y unos cuantos ninjas, pero en su mayoría eran ladrones que con espadas y armas atemorizaban a un pequeño pueblo que no contaba con ninjas.

– ¿Listo, usuratonkachi? – le decía Sasuke a Naruto sonriéndole de medio lado

– Siempre lo estoy, dobe – le respondió Naruto con una amplia sonrisa encaminándose rumbo al pueblo asustado por aquellos bandoleros.

Los chicos iban brincando de rama en rama; el follaje del bosque era un perfecto camuflaje y en un equipo de dos era menos probable ser descubiertos. Era cierto que Sasuke había cambiado, ahora pronunciaba más que sus estúpidos e incómodos monosílabos, hablaba más que antes pero no era precisamente todo un parlanchín como Naruto.

– Oye Sasuke – llamo el rubio de forma inesperada al Uchiha lo que hizo que el joven se pusiera en guardia

– ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto el chico parándose en seco en la siguiente rama, viendo en todas direcciones por la presencia de algún enemigo que pudiera haber pasado por alto

– ¿Qué, escuchaste algo? – le dijo Naruto a su compañero, viendo como éste se había parado en seco en el árbol anterior. No presto atención y se estampo en un árbol quedando como calcomanía.

– ¡¿Oye que te pasa, porque te detienes de repente?! – le decía Naruto agitando sus manos mientras la mitad de su cuerpo colgaba hacia atrás, teniendo de su cintura a los pies incrustado en el árbol.

– ¿Qué porque me detengo de repente? ¡Tú me pusiste en alerta! – le decía Sasuke a Naruto viéndolo de manera acusadora

– Si que estas muy sensible ¿cuidar a Mikoto-chan por las noches es muy difícil o qué? – preguntaba el rubio si aquella manera de reaccionar se debía por las continuas desveladas

– Si, es un caos – decía Sasuke mientras los dos reanudaban el paso

– ¿En serio? Sakura-chan dice que no la ayudas, que solo te duermes y roncas mucho – le dijo abruptamente el rubio haciendo que el Uchiha parara en otra rama y se apoyara mientras una nube negra aparecía sobre su cabeza

– ¿¡Eso te dijo Sakura!? – le preguntó el Uchiha con enojo a Naruto cuando éste aterrizo en la rama donde estaba él, sujetándolo del cuello

– Bueno, se lo dijo a Hinata y a las chicas mientras estaban en la casa, tocó que yo bajaba de la planta alta de la casa y las escuche, ya sabes…platicas de mujeres – le explicaba Naruto que había escuchado aquello por accidente

Por más que Sasuke se hiciera el ofendido no tenia caso, era verdad, poco le ayudaba a su esposa y no era un crimen decirlo. No quería que supieran que de cierta manera trataba de evitar estar con su hija, tenía planes a futuro con cierto chico, él podía hacer, no exactamente que la familia Uchiha fuera reconocida como uno de los clanes más fuertes al igual que los Hyuga, pero si podía hacer, con un arduo entrenamiento que el mundo reconociera que el sharingan era el más fuerte dojutsu de todas las naciones ninja. O tal vez, sólo tal vez podía persuadirlo de usar el apellido Uchiha, después de todo ya poseería el sharingan

– Sigamos… – le dijo Sasuke al poseedor del 9 colas mientras lo soltaba de aquel agarre y empezaban a caminar rumbo al pequeño pueblo

No tardaron mucho en llegar al pequeño poblado que estaba muy dañado. No tomo mucho tiempo en que los ladrones, uno a uno fueran cayendo derrotados, aquella situación era difícil para ninjas de rango regular, pero para Naruto y Sasuke fue pan comido.

– Mph, pensé que durarían mas – dijo el Uchiha con tono soberbio al ver como el suelo estaba repleto de cuerpos muertos y algunos inconscientes.

– No sirvieron ni de calentamiento – dijo nuevamente el de la insignia del pai-pai mientras pasaba por entre los cuerpos inmóviles

– Vámonos de aquí, ya hemos terminado nuestra misión – le dijo Sasuke a Naruto mientras caminaba rumbo a la vereda que los llevaría a casa.

– Espera un poco Sasuke teme – le gritaba el rubio al azabache mientras hacía varios clones de sombras.

Los chicos estaban a poca distancia de la aldea, en el transcurso ninguno de los dos había hablado para llegar lo más pronto posible. La razón de Naruto era ver a su esposa y estar con el pequeño Minato, el motivo del Uchiha: entrenar un poco.

– _Maldición_ – se dijo el chico al recordar que había prometido encargarse de su hija mientras Sakura hacia sus asuntos

– _¿Por qué no tienes otro bebe?_ – le decía una silueta de color rojo con negro, idéntica a Sasuke sólo que en aquellos colores: era su conciencia

– _¿Y arriesgarme a que nazca otra niña? De ninguna manera _– dijo concluyente el chico a su voz interna.

– _¿Entonces que harás? ¿Crees que esa chiquilla tiene la fuerza para ser una gran kunoichi?_ – le decía con una mueca burlona aquella silueta bicolor al Uchiha

– _Ya tengo mis planes_ – dijo con tono seco el chico por aquel tono tan burlón en que le hablaba su conciencia

– _¿Sigues pensando en los gemelos de Suna?_ – pregunto el inner con tono inquisitivo a su interlocutor

– _La niña no me interesa, será un estorbo, una molestia más…solo estoy interesado en el hijo de Gaara _– le respondió el poseedor del sharingan a su conciencia mientras una mueca sádica aparecía en los labios de la silueta bicolor

– _¿Y qué planeas hacer?_ – indago la silueta mientras se sentaba en el tronco de un árbol seco que conformaba la vegetación de la mente del Uchiha

Aunque fuera la conciencia del Uchiha, éste había estado muy inquieto últimamente con la noticia del nacimiento de los gemelos de la arena. Que el hijo de Gaara pudiera ser el próximo shinobi que desarrollara el sharingan le preocupaba mucho. Por ser el líder de Suna y con sus entrenamientos, sin mencionar que el pelirrojo tenía antecedentes de ser un ninja severo y recto podía hacer que el dōjutsude los Uchiha despertara en su hijo varón.

– _Traerlo a Konoha_ – dijo sin mostrar expresión alguna el chico

– _¿Y crees que Gaara te permitira traerlo? Si que estás más loco de lo que creí... – _le decía aquella silueta negra con rojo mientras miraba de manera altiva a Sasuke dándole a entender que se las vería muy difícil al intentar sacar al hijo del Kazekage de su aldea natal

_ – Mph...__** – **_fue el tonto monosílabo que articuló el chico al escuchar la protesta de su _YO_ interno ante su plan

– _Si llegas a raptar al niño ocasionaras la inminente declaración de guerra de Suna en contra de Konoha, y con tu "antiguo expediente" no te conviene causarle problemas a la villa, así que piensalo mejor..._ – dijo con una postura serena la voz interna de Sasuke

Con su aceptación en la villa debía hacer meritos y no locuras ¿raptar a un niño? ¿Cómo se le ocurre? ¿No pensaba que eso podía herir a Sakura…y a su hija?

– _¿Quién hablo de un rapto? si no puedo tener con Sakura el hijo varón que quiero , entonces buscare otra manera de tenerlo_ – dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado enmarcando su rostro, rompiendo la conexión con su YO interno

– ¿Sasuke teme? – pregunto un curioso Naruto posándose en frente del Uchiha, ya estaban frente a las puertas de Konoha y Sasuke no se había percatado de eso

– ¿Qué quieres dobe? – pregunto el chico fastidiado, por raro que parezca, le agradó compartir sus planes con su Yo interno

– ¿Pasa algo? Has estado callado todo el camino – le decía Naruto dando vueltas alrededor de Sasuke mientras lo miraba de manera analista

– ¿Qué te crees? ¿un buitre o algo así? – pregunto con cierto tono burlón el poseedor del sharingan al ver como Naruto daba vueltas alrededor de él como aquellas aves de rapiña

– Fhe, todavía que uno se preocupa por ti – dijo el rubio haciendo pucheros mientras miraba de manera graciosa a su antiguo compañero de misión.

– No pasa nada, iré por Mikoto-chan – dijo el Uchiha mientras se encaminaba rumbo a su casa

– Pero hay que llevarle el reporte a Tsunade no baa-chan – gritaba Naruto mientras el azabache se retiraba del lugar si prestarle atención

– Diría Shikamaru "que problemático" – dijo el rubio imitando al encadenador de sombras mientras miraba a su amigo desaparecer del lugar.

Sasuke se encontraba brincando sobre el tejado de las casas, no le emocionaba pasar la tarde con su hija, prefería entrenar o hacer otra cosa, pensó en decirle a Ten-ten si lo podían admitir en _el Escuadrón Especial de Asesinato y Tácticas_. _La Maestra de Arma_s era la líder del batallón _delta_, entrar a este escuadrón podía traerle más emoción a su vida: un poco de violencia y ataques sin mesura eran su especialidad. Camino rumbo al cuartel del Escuadrón _delta_ y se encontró con una chica que portaba una máscara de gato.

– ¿Puedo hablarte Nanami-san? – le hablo el chico a la joven mientras un grupo de ANBU se preparaban para salir a una misión

– ¿Taish_ō?_ – preguntaron el grupo de ninjas cerrándole el paso al Uchiha

– Descuiden, déjenos solos – les pidió la chica mientras los shinobi desaparecían con el típico puff, esperándola en el punto habitual de reunión.

– ¿Qué sucede Sasuke-san? – le pregunto Ten-ten al chico mientras se quitaba la máscara de gato

– ¿Qué no se supone que debes llevar eso puesto? No debes revelar quién eres – le planteaba el chico a la chica de los chonguitos

– ¡Vamos Sasuke-san! Para ti sólo soy Ten-ten – le respondió la chica con una amplia sonrisa diciéndole que no era necesario que la llamara por su nombre falso para no revelar su identidad.

– Hmp… – fue lo único que articulo el chico, aun no perdía esa molesta maña de decir ese monosílabo

– ¿Y? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? – dijo amablemente la chica mientras acomodaba su máscara en un costado de una banca que estaba dentro del cuartel.

A pesar de llevar puesta la máscara ANBU, tomaba como precaución vendarse el rostro hasta la nariz por aquello de las dudas, aun así, el Uchiha podía saber quién era ella por su voz.

– Necesito entrar al escuadrón _delta_ – dijo el chico sin toque de amabilidad

– ¿Ah? Y eso porqué ¿no me digas que ser papa no es lo suficientemente emocionante para ti? – le decía la chica en tono de broma viendo al chico con semblante serio

Era verdad que no le agradaba la idea de estar bajo las ordenes directas de Ten-ten, después de todo…era una mujer. Era buena en el campo de batalla, lo admitía, pero al final de cuentas, era sólo una simple, común y corriente kunoichi sin dones hereditarios que perfeccionar.  
Verdaderamente era todo un sinvergüenza en toda la extensión de la palabra, tener la desfachatez para pedirle ese favor a Ten-ten era demasiado, incluso para él, pero pensándolo bien, si se desarrollaba bien, ¿cómo bien? ¡Excelentemente como ANBU! sería cuestión de tiempo para que tuviera su propio escuadrón, después de todo, era un Uchiha y no hay imposibles para la gente de esa prestigiada familia ¿cierto?. Necesitaba de la ayuda de Ten-ten, siendo ella la líder del batallón _delta _le haría más fácil el ingreso a los cazadores sin la necesidad de pasar todas esas pruebas que, según su juicio, las pasaría sin ninguna dificultad.

– ¿Me ayudaras? – dijo el chico con un ligero, casi invisible toque de cortesía mientras miraba a la chica

– ¿No se supone que cuidarías a Mikoto-chan por las tardes? – pregunto la chica lo que hizo que el joven se sorprendiera

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? – indagó el chico con tono curioso

– Sakura y las chicas tuvimos una reunión hace rato, nos platicó que cuidarías de la niña para que ella tuviera algo de acción mas allá de solo cambiar pañales – le dijo Ten-ten con tono divertido a Sasuke

El poseedor del sharingan no había contado con eso, tendría que cuidar a su niña por las tardes ¿Qué debía hacer? No podía quedarle mal a Sakura, él lo prometió, pero estaba de por medio su avance como shinobi ¿La cerezo entendería que quería proteger la aldea? ¡Claro! Ese chantaje barato serviría como para enternecer su corazón, seguro con eso lo dejaría estar en el escuadrón; después de todo le ayudaría de vez en cuando a cuidar a su hija, pero eso de echarse la soga al cuello cuidándola todas las tardes era algo que no deseaba, después de todo siempre está la posibilidad de contratar a una niñera ¿para eso existen? ¿no? están para hacerle la vida más fácil a los padres que tienen cosas que hacer y no pueden hacerse cargo de sus hijos.

– Yo hablare con Sakura… – dio a entender el chico que lo de su hija no sería problema, que lo ayudara con la petición para ingresar a los cazadores

– De acuerdo, dentro de 2 días te tendré una respuesta; necesito ver como avanza esto – le decía la chica que aquello no sólo implicaba su decisión sino también de mas personas

– Entiendo, gracias – dijo el chico y se desvaneció en una nube de humo

El chico apareció algo cerca de su residencia, llego a un restaurante y pidió unos dangos para llevar, pagó la cuenta y siguió caminando. Pasó cerca de una florería ¡era perfecto! hablaría con Sakura mas tarde y le llevaría una flor para lanzarle la estocada sobre el drama de proteger la villa y contratar una niñera. Llego a su casa y se encontró con Sakura quien cambiaba de pañal a la pequeña Mikoto.

– _De la que me salve_ – decía el Uchiha mientras veía como la cerezo tiraba el pañal de la niña en el cesto de basura

– Que bien que llegaste, toma, tengo que irme – le decía la chica mientras colocaba a la niña en brazos de su padre y tomaba unas cosas de la mesa

– ¿Qué? ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto el chico mientras acomodaba bien a su hija entre sus brazos

– Al hospital, necesitan que vaya, es urgente – le decía la chica a su esposo mientras le daba un beso a su pequeña y después al Uchiha

– Pero ¿Qué hago con ella? – pregunto el chico con un toque nervioso, no se había quedado nunca solo con Mikoto

– Sácala a pasear, vayan al parque… – le decía la cerezo mientras agarraba las llaves que estaban en un anaquel

– Nos vemos mi amor, los veo en un rato Sasuke-kun – se despedía primeramente la chica de su nena y después de su esposo

La chica tomo su abrigo del perchero y salió de la casa donde Ino la esperaba algo impaciente…

– ¿Y? ¿Se la creyó? – pregunto la Yamanaka al momento que la pelirrosa cerró la puerta

– Si – dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa

– Te lo dije, esa mentirilla nunca falla – le decía sonriente la manipuladora de mentes a su amiga mientras ambas desaparecían en una cortina de humo.

– ¿Y ahora? – le preguntaba el chico a la pequeña viendo como la niña le hacía pucheros

– No, no vayas a llo… – fue lo último que dijo el chico y la pequeña empezó a sollozar, no era lo mismo estar en los brazos de su padre que estar en el cálido regazo de su mamá.


	3. Marcador: Mikoto 1, Sasuke 0

Cuando Hinata se refiere a las "4 centinelas de Konoha" es un tiempo atrás cuando Hinata, Ten-ten, Raku y Sakura eran las 4 kunoichi vigilantes que custodiaban el bosque para que ningun shinobi enemigo entrara a los condominios de la Hoja. Eran conocidas como _La maestra de Arma_s (Ten-ten) _El Ángel__del Bosque_ (Sakura)_La Mariposa de la Muerte_ (Hinata) y_la Centella Negra_ (Raku).

Tambien cuando Hinata habla sobre que son grandes amigas es porque cuando eran Las 4 vigilantes estaban divididas en 2 grupos; Ten-ten y Sakura vivian juntas mientras que Hinata y Raku vivian en otra casa haciendose grandes amigas

OTRA COSA: NO ODIEN A_**SASUKE-KUN**_XD SE QUE LO PONGO COMO MUY MALDITO PERO ES EN TORNO A LO QUE GIRA LA HISTORIA. :P

PARA MAYOR COMPRENSIÓN, LEA LA NOTA DE ARRIBA :)

El chico empezó a mecer a la pequeña Mikoto en sus brazos, nada de lo que hacía resultaba bien; su hija se revolvía constantemente en su regazo, podía jurar que no le gustaba estar cerca de él, mucho menos que la cargara. ¿Y a quien no? Con toda esa mala vibra que se cargaba y esa cara de pocos amigos hasta al diablo espantaría. A cada intento por callar a su hija parecía como si la niña se empeñara en elevar su llanto a cada movimiento de su padre.

– _¡Genial! ¿Y ahora qué? _– se decía con enojo el chico al escuchar a la pequeñita sollozar cada vez mas fuerte

– _¡Pensaran que la estoy golpeando!_ – se decía nuevamente el chico con un toque de preocupación: lo que menos deseaba era que pensaran que Uchiha Sasuke era un padre que masacraba a golpes a su hija cuando su esposa no estaba.

Ser una cascada de paciencia no era lo suyo, pero al menos debía _"aparentar"_ querer a su hija, siendo un As en el manejo de las personas, eso seria pan comido. El chico se acercó a la pañalera de la niña y en el interior venia una nota de Sakura, parecía una clase de lista sobre "_qué hacer en caso de emergencias_"

_*** _Si la niña llora, arrúllala en tus brazos, cuida que su cara quede a la altura de tu pecho, eso la tranquiliza_***_

El Uchiha siguió al pie de la letra lo que decía la nota; la bebé poco a poco dejo de llorar y se tranquilizó al estar en aquella posición. Por extraño que le pareciera, Mikoto se parecía mucho a él, aquello hizo que una sonrisilla apareciera en sus labios al contemplar a la bebita.

– _Solamente nos parecemos exteriormente_ – decía el chico de cabellera azabache al momento que se borraba aquella media sonrisa, dando a entender que en fuerza jamás se podrían comparar, podría creerlo si fuera niño, pero ¿de una chiquilla? Era totalmente imposible ¿cierto?

Acomodo suavemente a la niña en la carreola; en la parte de abajo colocó la pañalera con todo lo necesario. Entro a la cocina y en un cajón encontró unos guantes de látex que usaba Sakura en sus intervenciones médicas; por precaución tenía varios pares de guantes en la casa, uno nunca sabe cuándo puede ocurrir un accidente y nada mejor que tener los materiales necesarios si iba a tratar alguna herida.

– _Por si hay una bomba tóxica _– decía el chico refiriéndose a que podía usarlos si la pequeña Mikoto necesitaba un urgente cambio de pañal.

– _Hombre preparado vale por dos ¿o era mujer preparada? Bha…da igual _– dijo el chico y metió los guantes de látex a la pañalera, empezó a empujar la carreola encaminándose a la puerta.

– _Adiós casa pacifica, hola parque repleto de niños gritones_ – decía el chico mientras tomaba las llaves de un anaquel que estaba cerca a la puerta, cerrándola, para después salir junto con la carreola de Mikoto.

Empezó a caminar junto con su hija por las calles de la aldea, el aire era fresco sin llegar a ser frio pero por si las dudas la niña llevaba una frazadita para cubrirla. Volvió a pasar por el restaurant y la florería, para su sorpresa Sakura se había llevado la comida que él había comprado asi que volvió a pasar por 1 orden de dangos

– _Con 3 dangos que trae cada orden me quedare con hambre, mejor que sobre a que falte_ – se decía el chico viendo la diversidad de alimentos que había en el menú

Pidió 3 órdenes para llevar y se encamino al parque, quedaba a solo 4 cuadras del lugar asi que faltaba poco. Pronto empezaron a escucharse las risas de los niños que jugaban en los columpios, carrusel y sube y baja.

_– Prefiero estar atrapado en el peor de los genjutsus_ – se decía internamente el chico mientras miraba a los niños correr de allá para acá

– _**Parece un campo de batalla en miniatura ¿no es asi?**_ – le decía con burla su _**YO**_ interno a Sasuke

– _Cierra la boca…_ – fue lo único que le dijo el Uchiha a su representación bicolor pues unas personas que estaban sentadas en una banca llamaron su atención.

Eran Naruto y Neji que llevaban al pequeño Minato y Kenshi a tomar algo de aire fresco. Con la buena vibra de los pequeños del parque, los dos bebés sonreían al ver a los infantes correr de un lado a otro.

– _Parece que se proponen a restregarme en la cara que tienen hijos varones _ – se decía con enojo el chico mientras caminaba rumbo a un sitio mas alejado para no tener que estar sentado con ellos.

– ¡Hey Sasuke, por aquí! – se escucho la estrepitosa voz de cierto rubio que le hablaba

– _**Lo pensaste mucho, debiste reaccionar antes, eres muy lento**_ – le decía nuevamente su YO interno a Sasuke en un intento de fastidiarlo.

Trato de sacar tolerancia de quien sabe qué lugar recóndito de su ser. Naruto era su amigo y de cierta manera él no tenía la culpa de su descontento. Si el Uzumaki había tenido un niño y él una niña no era culpa del rubio. Se acerco junto con su hija a Naruto y al Hyūga, recibiéndolo con un cordial "Hola"

– Asi que hoy te toco de niñera ¿eh? – le decía con una sonrisilla burlona Naruto a Sasuke una vez que el chico se sentó en el extremo de la enorme banca de madera donde él y Neji estaban descansando

– Pues al parecer a ti también – le decía Sasuke a Naruto con el mismo tono que el chico zorro empleo.

– Para mí no es ser niñera, es una misión ultra importante súper extra doble rango S – decía de manera graciosa el rubio mientras cargaba al pequeño Minato que se reía con su padre.

– Eres un exagerado Naruto – le decía con una media sonrisa Neji a Naruto, aunque para él cuidar a su pequeño hijo era igual de importante que la misión "doble rango S" de Naruto

_– ¿Niñera?_ – se dijo Sasuke recordando que debía hablar muy seriamente con la Haruno sobre quien cuidaría a su hija.

– _¿Quién podría cuidarla?_ – pensó el chico pero todas la mujeres que conocía ya tenían "compromisos" que cuidar y la única que no tenía que era Ino que estaba embarazada y tendría que ocuparse de su retoño cuando diera a luz.

Un chico de 14 años de edad con una gran bufanda apareció en el parque, iba acompañado de un joven de su misma edad que portaba unas gafas y una chica de cabello naranja algo corto atado en una coleta muy parecida a como la usaba Sakura cuando estuvo en el escuadrón medico contra el ataque "_ojo de luna_" de Tobi.

– ¡Naruto onii-chan...! – le decía con una gran sonrisa Konohamaru al rubio

– Hola Konohamaru-kun – saludo Naruto al chico de la bufanda larga

– Vinimos por Minato-chan para cuidarlo – decía el chico de las gafas: Udon

– Bueno, que les parece si los acompaño a la casa de Konohamaru ¿o quieren ir a mi casa? – les decía el poseedor del Kyūbi a los tres chicos mientras se levantaba de la banca junto con su hijo

– ¿Ellos cuidan a Minato-kun? – le pregunto el Uchiha al Uzumaki, algo bueno podía resultar de esa "inesperada coincidencia"

– Si, en ocasiones se quedan con él cuando Hinata-chan está ocupada con Hiashi-sama o cuando yo tengo que salir de misión – le explicaba Naruto a su amigo mientras acomodaba las cosas de Minato debajo de la carreola

– ¿Son sus niñeras? – pregunto el chico de manera hábil al escuchar aquello.

– Yo no los llamaría niñeras, son mas como los hermanos mayores de Minato-chan – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa sincera mientras acomodaba a su hijo en la carreola

– _Perfecto_ – se dijo para sus adentros el Uchiha mientras una leve sonrisilla de satisfacción decoro su rostro sin que fuera percibida por Neji y Naruto.

– Aunque a mi no me dejan cuidar a Minato-chan; Konohamaru-kun y Udon-kun son malos conmigo, siempre quieren traerlo en sus brazos y no me dejan cargarlo, son unos envidiosos egoístas – decía entre pucheros Moegi, mientras se cruzaba de brazos en manera de descontento

Aquello no podía ser más fácil, le ponían a Moegi en bandeja de plata. Ella quería cuidar a un niño y él deshacerse de su hija mientras entrenaba, iba de misión y lo mejor y más importante por el momento: para entrar al escuadrón _delta_ y después tener el suyo y dar órdenes directas como debe ser ¡Asi son los Uchiha! Los generales de las tropas y no los soldados rasos.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? – trato de sonar amable Sasuke aunque la amabilidad no era precisamente su punto fuerte

– Moegi – dijo la niña con algo de timidez, aquel hombre la miraba de manera analítica y eso le erizaba la piel

– Nosotros nos retiramos, Ten-ten nos debe estar esperando – se despedía Neji de los chicos mientras acomodaba a su bebe en la carreola

– ¡Cuídate Neji nii-san, adios Kenshi-chan! – decían los tres chicos mientras hacian _"hasta pronto"_ con la mano al ver como el Hyūga y su bebé se retiraban del parque.

– Nosotros también nos vamos, decídanse ¿a dónde los llevo? ¿a la casa de Konohamaru o a la mía? – pregunto Naruto viendo al pequeño Sarutobi y a sus amigos

– Yo digo que vayamos a la casa de Naruto onii-chan, Hinata onee-chan siempre nos da galletas, dulces, galletas, chocolates y galletas – decía Konohamaru mientras sonreia ampliamente y empujaba la carreola con rumbo a la casa del Uzumaki

– ¿Solo por eso quieres ir a mi casa? ¡Eres un convenenciero! – le decía el rubio mientras colocaba su antebrazo alrededor del cuello de Konohamaru mientras con su puño cerrado revolvía el cabello del chico.

Udon al ver que Konohamaru se fue con Naruto los siguió, Moegi iba a hacer lo mismo pero Sasuke la detuvo, no dejaría que una oportunidad como esa se le fuera de las manos asi de rápido.

– ¿Moegi, cierto? Me gustaría que cuidaras a mi hija – le decía el Uchiha de manera directa a la jovencita, ir al punto era lo suyo y aunque debía ser amable había hecho aquella "petición" de manera espontanea.

– ¡Claro Sasuke-san! será un placer ¿a qué hora pasara por la bebé? – le decía la niña mientras se acercaba a la carreola donde estaba Mikoto

– Quiero que seas su niñera, te pagare bien, hablamos de un trabajo no de "_caridad_" asi que no te preocupes por el dinero... – dijo el chico de cabello azabache tomando por sorpresa a la niña

– Ah…pense que sólo quería que cuidara un rato de Mikoto-chan – le fue sincera la de cabello anaranjado, no creía que le ofrecerían cuidar a la niña como trabajo.

– Como sabrás Sakura trabaja en el hospital y en ocasiones va a misiones, _Yo_ también tengo que salir seguido, busco a alguien que pueda cuidar a Mikoto cuando Sakura y yo no estemos en casa – le explico el poseedor del sharingan a Moegi mientras ella analizaba cada cosa que le decía el chico

Sabía que Sakura trabajaba en la clínica de Konoha, ella era un gran jōnin y una magnifica ninja medico, había planeado ir al hospital y pedirle a su ídolo: Haruno Sakura que la entrenara en ninjutsu medico pero por una u otra razón no había ido a la clínica. Y eso de cuidar niños, ella lo veía como un pasatiempo, jugar con Minato-kun era divertido ¿y sus misiones? ¿Qué pasaría con su entrenamiento?

– ¿Seria solo cuando usted y Sakura-san no estén en casa, cierto? – le pregunto Moegi a Sasuke haciendo que el Uchiha sonriera satisfactoriamente, casi la tenía en su poder.

– Asi es, cuando yo no tenga misión la niña se quedara conmigo, no puedo dejarte a mi hija mucho tiempo, también tengo que pasar tiempo con ella – fingió el chico interés en querer estar al lado de su hija

Excelente, magnifico; aquel chantaje sentimental estaba funcionando, la niña confiaba en sus falsas ganas e interés por estar con Mikoto-chan. Con la destrucción de Akatsuki no había algo que representara un gran peligro, las misiones que realizaba junto con Udon y Konohamaru eran de rango C e incluso hasta D; si llegaba a necesitar un día libre o que ya no pudiera con el cargo se lo diría al chico, pero por mientras algo de dinero extra no le vendría nada mal.

– Acepto Sasuke-san – le dijo Moegi estirando su brazo hacia el Uchiha

El joven estrecho su mano con la jovencita y cerraron el trato. ¿Quién lo diría? en la mañana había pensado en contratar a una niñera y caída la tarde ya contaba con una igual o más inocente que su esposa.

– Excelente… – dijo el chico mientras miraba a la niña que sin saberlo había caído en las garras de un total tramposo y traicionero.

– Bien, empiezas mañana a las 10:00am, Sakura y Yo saldremos de misión a las 10:30 asi que no vayas a llegar tarde – fue lo último que le dijo el Uchiha y desapareció junto con su hija en una cortina de humo dejando a Moegi sola en aquel parque.

Apareció cerca de la florería y compro unas cuantas rosas rojas; eso le enternecería el corazón a la chica. Ya tenía planeado su guion dramático. Un pequeño "quiero proteger a la aldea" acompañado de un poco de "necesito hacer meritos porque fui un ninja renegado" y lo mejor lo guardaría para el final, la estocada definitiva que marcaria su victoria: "no quiero que le pase algo malo a mi hija, por eso necesito estar en la fila de batalla, impidiendo que lleguen a ella" Eso marcaria el knock out para Sakura dejándolo entrar al escuadrón _delta._

Llego finalmente a su casa, saco las cosas de la carreola de Mikoto y le llego a la nariz el delicioso aroma de los dangos que había ordenado para llevar, se dirigió a la cocina y tomo un plato y un vaso, se sirvió algo de té helado y se acomodo en la mesa, listo para comer. La niña empezó a llorar lo que impidió que el chico empezara a comer.

– ¿Podrías reanudar tu escándalo para cuando acabe de comer? – le decía el chico a la niña que aun estaba en la carreola

Sacó finalmente a la bebé de la carreola, percibio un olor un tanto desagradable del pañal de la niña, logrando que hiciera gestos, arrugando su nariz como señal de desaprobación ante aquel "venenoso" aroma.

– ¿No puedes esperar a que llegue tu madre? – le decía el chico a la bebita respondiéndole con un sonoro quejido procedido de varias lagrimas

– Entiendo, eso es un NO – se decía nuevamente el chico mientras subía con su hija por las escaleras, hasta la habitación de la pequeña

El chico entro a la habitación y en la futura cama que ocuparía la niña recostó a su hija, se encamino a abrir las ventanas por aquello de los aromas tóxicos que despedía el pañal de Mikoto...

– _No vaya a morir asfixiado aquí_ – decía el chico acercándose a donde estaba su hija; tomo las cosas de la bebe, estaban en un mueble de madera al lado de la cama. Se colocó los guantes de látex y un cubre bocas que encontró en un cajón.

– Bien, manos a la obra ¿segura que no quieres esperar a tu mamá? – le decía el chico a su hija mientras se bajaba el cubre bocas haciendo que la niña diera un fuerte berrido.

– De acuerdo, de acuerdo, tenía que intentarlo…ok, aquí voy – decía el chico subiéndose el cubre bocas mientras empezaba a despegar la cinta adhesiva de los lados de pañal.

– _Adiós dangos, después de esto tendré apetito hasta la próxima semana _ – decía el chico mientras bajaba la parte superior del pañal

Aquello parecía una operación de vida o muerte, los instrumentos médicos se convirtieron en toallitas húmedas y talco, mientras la sutura era sustituido por el pañal de la niña. En ese momento agradecía que existieran las mamás y las niñeras; a partir de mañana ese calvario seria responsabilidad de Moegi.  
El chico terminó de cambiar a la bebe, le colocó su pañal limpio y su ropita; tiro el pañal sucio en el cesto del baño, se lavo las manos y se untó gel anti bacterial. Poco faltaba para que pusiera alrededor de la cama la cinta de contención con la leyenda "PELIGRO" y en la puerta el signo de "RADIOACTIVO, NO TRASPASE"  
Se dirigió a la planta baja donde se contró con una sorpresa: su esposa acababa de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, colocando las llaves de la casa en el anaquel de siempre.

– _ Si tan solo hubiera llegado antes, o tú hubieras esperado_ – decía el chico viendo primero a Sakura y despues a su hija de manera acusadora, parecía como si las dos hubieran tramado un complot en su contra.

– ¿Qué sucede Sasuke-kun? – le decía la chica a su esposo al momento en que la miro de aquella forma, dándole un beso en la mejilla al Uchiha y a la bebé

– Nada… – dijo la chico de manera neutral, no tenia caso descargar su frustración con su esposa. Después de todo el marcador iba Mikoto 1, Sasuke 0.

– ¿Y qué tal la pasaron? – le pregunto sonriente la pelirrosa a su esposo mientras tomaba con delicadeza a su hija del regazo de su padre.

– Muy bien, nos divertimos en el parque – le dijo el Uchiha a su esposa con una sonrisilla seudo-sincera

Era un maestro en manipular y engañar a la gente y Sakura no era la excepción, el deseo maternal de la cerezo que su esposo e hija tuvieran una buena relación evitaba que se diera cuenta lo que en verdad pretendía el poseedor del sharingan. La chica subió con su hija a ponerse algo de ropa ligera; andar con el uniforme del hospital en la casa no era de su total agrado, bajó pero Mikoto no venía con ella, la bebé estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su cuna: una buena ración del calor de su madre era lo único que necesitaba para calmarse y dormir bien.

– ¿Quieres algo de comer? – le preguntaba la chica entrando a la cocina, abriendo el refrigerador para sacar las cosas necesarias para cocinar

– No gracias, se me fue el hambre – decía el chico mientras se le venía a la mente como tuvo que cambiar de pañal a su hija

– ¿Ah? De acuerdo – dijo la chica cerrando el refrigerador, caminando hasta el comedor

– Sakura, necesito hablar contigo – le dijo el Uchiha con voz calmada mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas del comedor haciendo la cerezo lo mismo

– ¿Y? ¿de qué quieres hablar? – le pregunto la chica mientras tomaba del plato donde se había servido Sasuke su comida un palito con dangos, observando a su esposo para que empezara a hablar.

– Que hermosas flores, Sasuke-kun ¿son para mí o fue un presente para Mikoto de algún admirador que conoció en el parque? – le decía de manera bromista Sakura al Uchiha mientras miraba el pequeño jarrón que estaba en la mesa

– Son para ti ¿crees que si un molesto chiquillo le regalara flores a mi hija estarían en esta casa? – le decía con un ligero toque de celos el Uchiha a la cerezo

De una extraña manera Sasuke hacia menos a su hija; creía que jamás portaría con orgullo el apellido Uchiha, pero después de todo, y sin remedio como pensaba él, Mikoto era su hija y verla repleta de admiradores era algo que no era de su gracia.

– Eres muy lindo Sasuke-kun, ahora si dime ¿de qué quieres hablar? – le decía la de ojos color jade mientras tomaba una rosa entre sus manos y la hacía girar con sus dedos.

– Quiero hablar sobre nuestra hija – le decía pausadamente el Uchiha a Sakura mientras ella seguía jugando con la rosa

– Veras, necesitamos contratar a una niñera – le decía el chico con nada de delicadeza, habia empezado con la pata izquierda: muy bruto, cero sutileza

– ¿Qué? ¿una niñera? Te quedas solo con ella una tarde y ya quieres buscar una niñera – le decía con enojo la cerezo mientras dejaba de jugar con la flor, colocándola en la mesa del comedor

– Espera Sakura, déjame explicarte, no es eso… – le decía el poseedor del sharingan con voz calmada y un tanto suave…era el momento indicado para abrir el telón y comenzar con la función.

– Si no es eso entonces dime qué es, por que a como pintan las cosas no hay otra explicación: no quieres ayudarme a cuidar a la niña – le decía Sakura subiendo su tono de voz

En la mañana le había dicho que cuidaria a Mikoto en la tarde para que pudiera ayudar en el hospital y en menos de 6 horas se retractaba, tiraba la toalla asi como nada. Era una pena, no para ella sino para Sasuke; cuando llegó al hospital se reportó con Tsunade y le pidió que la reincorporara a su antigua área de trabajo, que podía trabajar como antes pues Sasuke le ayudaría a cuidar a Mikoto por las tardes.

– Déjame hablar ¿quieres? – decía el chico usando una voz apacible y suave mientras tocaba el ante brazo de la cerezo quien al sentir el tacto del chico retiro su brazo. Temía en un arranque de ira por su falta de palabra y tolerancia darle un fuerte golpe a su esposo.

– Habla entonces – dijo Sakura con tono despectivo viendo fijamente a los ojos a Sasuke

– Tú sabes muchas cosas de mi pasado y… – decía el chico sin terminar de formular la oración

– ¿Qué diablos tiene que ver tu pasado con cuidar a Mikoto? – decía la chica más que molesta por la forma en que empezó el chico a "_explicarle las cosa_s", presentía que aquello eran puras excusas.

– Déjame terminar y luego me juzgas ¿quieres? – le respondió Sasuke con voz suave y dulce aunque interiormente hervia en coraje: su esposa le ponia muchas trabas para poder salir triunfante de la situación

Sakura al escuchar la voz del Uchiha presintió que estaba siendo sincero, aquella forma de hablar no era propia de él asi que algo importante trataba de decirle. Aun asi estaba molesta ¿para qué rayos le prometía cosas que no cumpliria? Si en el peor de los casos Sasuke ya no quería ayudarla a cuidar a la bebé y ella no accedía ante sus peticiones para contratar una niñera, tendría que ceder y decirle a Tsunade que no podía ayudar en el hospital ¡Quedaría como alguien que no cumple su palabra!, ¡De ninguna manera! Por ningún motivo dejaría que su palabra perdiera valor asi que escucharía a su esposo y le diria sus verdades si era necesario.

– Te escucho... – dijo la cerezo secamente, mirando de manera fija a Sasuke; no podía ocultar su molestia ante la posibilidad de quedar mal como ninja medico y como quien no cumple lo que promete

– Fui un ninja renegado mucho tiempo Sakura, gracias a tu ayuda y la de Naruto pude regresar a la aldea… – le decía el chico mientras miraba con tristeza a la chica lo que causo una punzada en la cerezo, se sentía terrible, como un monstruoso verdugo que mandaba a la hoguera a un inocente que no ha hecho nada.

– Quiero demostrar que puedo proteger la aldea como Tú, Naruto y el resto de los ninjas, que puedo morir en el campo de batalla por lo que es verdaderamente importante para mí… – le seguía diciendo Sasuke a Sakura mientras agachaba su vista hacia el suelo mientras una ligera sonrisilla apareció en su rostro al ver de reojo que Sakura estaba creyéndose todo ese teatro

– ¿Me estás diciendo que morirías por la aldea? ¿por los aldeanos de la villa? – le preguntaba con un toque de tristeza la chica mientras intentaba hacer que el de cabellera azabache la mirara fijamente…

– Antes moriría protegiéndote a ti y a Mikoto, pero soy un shinobi de Konoha y mi deber es preservar la voluntad de Fuego y defender a los "reyes y reinas" de la Hoja – le contesto el chico con tono apesumbrado y con gran sentido del honor lo que causo que Sakura lo abrazara fuertemente por lo que acababa de decir.

– _Perfecto…_ – se decía interiormente el chico mientras abrazaba a su esposa

– ¿Y qué planeas hacer para protegernos? – le dijo Sakura al poseedor del sharingan deshaciendo el abrazo refiriéndose a ella, su hija y a Konoha.

– Quiero contratar a una niñera que cuide a Mikoto, yo entraría a los cazadores ANBU; ingresando a un escuadrón te prometo que nada les pasara – decía de manera convincente el chico mientras tomaba las manos de la cerezo entre las suyas

– ¿Y a quien tienes en mente? – pregunto la chica con tono más calmado. Su esposo se rifaría la vida y pondría todo su empeño con tal de proteger a Mikoto y a ella.

– Es una kunoichi, se llama Moegi – le respondió el chico de manera pausada a la de cabello rosa mientras caminaban rumbo a la sala, que estaba en la siguiente habitación, al lado del comedor

– Si la conozco, es una niña muy responsable – dijo Sakura pues Ino le había comentado que la pequeñita era buena en el ninjutsu medico pues la manipuladora de mentes la había instruido un buen lapso de tiempo.

– Ella vendrá mañana y cuidara de nuestra hija, tú podrás seguir yendo al hospital y YO iré a las misiones que me encomienden – le dijo Sasuke mientras veía de manera comprensiva y tierna a su esposa

Moegi tenía 14 años, era algo pequeña en edad pero recordó que era una ninja y que estaba capacitada para muchas cosas, recodo cuando la consideraban incapaz de realizar muchas cosas por ser débil y decidió darle un voto de confianza a la compañera de equipo de Konohamaru.

– De acuerdo, que empiece mañana – le dijo sonriente Sakura a Sasuke mientras el Uchiha celebraba interiormente por haberse salido con la suya.

Mientras tanto, en el cuartel de los ANBU estaban Hinata, Shikamaru y Kiba. Ellos tres se encontraban instalando el espejo de hielo que les habían mandado de la Aldea de la arena, con este espejo era posible realizar el Tensō no Jutsu _(Jutsu de transferencia celestial)_, esta técnica por ser propia del País del Rayo sólo podía ser perfeccionada totalmente si se tenían los secretos de Kumugakure no sato, pero al no tener los misterios del jutsu, ésta era la forma incompleta para lograrlo. Mientras Mabui, la asistente del Raikage podía mover objetos inanimados, en Suna se utilizarían dos espejos como conexión para pasar a través de ellos con el uso de varios sellos y una gran preparación anticipada.

– Bien ¿empezamos? – les preguntaba Shikamaru a sus dos acompañantes mientras la Hyūga terminaba de realizar una inscripción en el suelo, alrededor del espejo.

– Hai, estoy lista Shikamaru-kun – le dijo Hinata al encadenador de sombras mientras los tres se colocaban en el contorno del espejo formando un triangulo.

Varios kanji estaban grabados en aquel trozo de hielo de tamaño mediano, al momento que Shikamaru, Kiba y Hinata empezaron a hacer los sellos correspondientes aquellos símbolos empezaron a tomar un color azul, violeta y verde y el espejo tomo el tamaño de una puerta normal. Para finalizar Hinata hizo otra serie de sellos, colocando después rápidamente la palma de su mano en el suelo y todos aquellos símbolos destellaron de color celeste suave. Los tres se acercaron al espejo y pudieron ver una habitación donde se veía a un shinobi que tenia 3 cicatrices verticales en la mejilla izquierda haciendo los últimos sellos que hizo Hinata, seguido de colocar la palma de su mano en el suelo.

– ¡Hola Hina-chan! – se podía ver a través del espejo como una chica de cabello anaranjado y ojos celestes llegaba quitando gente, saludando a la de ojos malva de forma alegre

– ¡Raku-chan! – dijo la de ojos color perla emocionada, hacía tiempo que no miraba a su mejor amiga.

– Hay dos personitas que quiero que conozcas Hina-chan – le decía la de cabello llameante a la Hyūga mientras Hinata veía como se acercaban Gaara, Temari y Kankurō

Del otro lado del espejo había otro trozo de hielo transparente idéntico al que estaba en Konoha sólo que éste se encontraba en Suna.

– ¿Segura que funcionara? – le preguntaba Temari a la chica mientras miraba dudosa aquel trozo de hielo.

– ¡Claro! Yo iré primero para darles valor – les decía en modo de broma la creadora de hielo mientras colocaba su mano en el espejo y esta desaparecía por completo.

– Los veo del otro lado – les decía Raku a los 3 chicos mientras atravesaba el espejo

Gaara y sus hermanos se quedaron viendo como la chica se desvanecía en aquel trozo de hielo. En Konoha esperaban a la de ojos celestes pero no aparecía, de repente un destello violeta se hizo presente y Raku apareció en Konoha.

– ¡Ja! No puedo creer que haya funcionado – decía sonriente la chica haciendo que Shikamaru resoplara de cansancio

– ¿Cómo que no crees que haya funcionado? ¿estás loca? – le decía el manipulador de sombras mientras le hacia una ligera llave al cuello a la recién llegada.

– Las locuras hacen milagros – le decía la chica mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre de Shikamaru

Del otro lado del espejo pudieron ver que la chica había llegado a salvo, veian que incluso Shikamaru la recibía de manera "efusiva" tratando en broma de ahorcarla. Gaara junto con Temari y Kankurō que llevaban a los gemelos en brazos cruzaron por el espejo. Nuevamente el espejo emitió un luz violácea con matices rosas, dejando ver después a 5 visitantes más.

– ¡Raku-chan, me alegra que estés aquí! – le decía Hinata mientras abrazaba a su amiga haciendo que la de ojos color hielo le respondiera de la misma manera.

Desde que habían dejado de ser "las 4 grandes centinelas de la hoja" no había tenido tiempo de estar con su amiga; ahora siendo la esposa del Kazekage tenía deberes en su aldea y ella no había podido ir a visitarla porque también tenía responsabilidades como la próxima líder del clan.

– A mí también me alegra estar aquí Hina-chan – le decía la chica sonriéndole a la de ojos color malva al momento que se separaba del abrazo y examinaba a su amiga de arriba a abajo, viendo si había cambiado en algo.

Todo seguía igual en la Hyūga; esa tierna expresión en su rostro haciendo juego con su dulce sonrisa y… ¿cómo olvidar? esa sensación que te recorría el cuerpo cuando ella estaba cerca haciéndote compañía, ese efecto que hacía sentir que todo está bien, en calma y total paz, eso era algo que extrañaba la esposa del Kazekage

– Que gusto que llegaron a salvo, bienvenidos a la aldea – les decía sonriente una rubia de grandes pechos entrando al cuartel de los ANBU

– Tsunade-sama – dijeron los recién llegados ofreciéndole una reverencia a la mujer de ojos claros

– Hinata-san, hay dos personitas que quieren conocerte – le decía Temari mientras ella y Kankurō se acercaban a la Hyūga con dos pequeños bultitos envueltos en una sabana lila y otro en una azul.

NOTAS FINALES:

SÉ QUE EL CARÁCTER DE SASUKE NO ES ASI, AL IGUAL COMO MUCHAS COSAS QUE LE PONGO DE DIÁLOGO PERO BUENO, SER PAPA CAMBIA A MUCHA GENTE Y ÉL NO ES LA EXCEPCIÓN XDD


	4. Una proposición de alianza inesperada

**NOTA PRINCIPAL:**

**IMPORTANTE:**

**Ryo, Kaminari y Murasak**i son de mi propiedad, son personajes inventados que tomaran participaciones eventuales así como pequeñas menciones.

P.S: Gracias a los que han comentado :D

HASTA PRONTO

* * *

La de ojos color malva esperó a que Kankurō y la manipuladora de viento se acercaran lo suficiente como para ver a los niños. Vio que Raku le sonreía con ternura, ¿era tan evidente su emoción al tener a su mejor amiga junto con su familia en Konoha? Extrañaba aquellos tiempos en que practicaba con su gran amiga, echaba de menos los entrenamientos y paseos vespertinos por los parques y las constantes visitas al campo de flores en la zona norte del bosque de la aldea.  
La Hyūga se miraba alegre y la razón era la visita de la Kudara y sus hijos; no era secreto que le encantaban los niños y una prueba viviente de ello era lo amable y maternal que llegaba a ser con su pequeño Minato.

– Hinata-san, le presento a mi sobrina… – le decía el chico maquillado como kabuki mientras se acercaba hasta la muchacha

Hinata vio a la pequeñita que Kankurō llevaba en brazos; tenía el cabello rojo como el de Gaara, piel blanca como la de Raku y unos preciosos ojos celestes; los padres de la bebita tenían ese color de orbes asi que no le extrañó aquel precioso matiz; sospechaba que en aquella niñita vivirían los rasgos representativos del joven Kaze a pesar de ser una damita; algo le decía que cuando creciera sería la viva imagen del chico pelirrojo.

– Y este encanto es mi sobrino – le decía con una amplia sonrisa la muchacha del enorme abanico en su espalda

Observo ahora al pequeñito; su cabello era anaranjado como el de su madre, tez blanca y ojos color bermellón. Esto asombró a Hinata ¿por qué aquel color tan extraño en el gemelo de Suna?  
El primogénito del Kazekage era la viva imagen de la Kudara, se sentía en él una chispa de alegría como en la ex-kunoichi de Konoha. Se quedo viendo fijamente aquellos extraños orbes, era como tener el sharingan pero sin las comas negras en el interior, con la gran diferencia de irradiar dicha y felicidad y no temor cuando mirabas fija o detenidamente el rostro del niño.

– Son herencia de mi abuelo – le decía Temari con una bonita sonrisa a Hinata pues se percató que la futura líder del clan Hyūga miraba detenidamente los ojosde su sobrino

– Son preciosos Raku-chan… – le decía a su amiga mientras retiraba un poco la sabanita que cubría el rostro de la pequeña Sabaku no, sonriéndole a la manipuladora de viento

La de orbes perlinos hizo el ademan de querer cargar a la niña; siendo la mamá del pequeño Minato la emoción de cargar a un varoncito era palpable, pero quería experimentar la sensación de tener entre sus brazos a una nenita. El marionetista entendió lo que deseaba la señora Uzumaki y le pasó de manera suave a la bebe. La poseedora del byakugan miro con detenimiento a la hija de Gaara…

– _Le diré a Naruto-kun que nos pongamos a "trabajar" para tener a una niña tan linda como tú… _– se decía internamente la de ojos plata al momento que un leve sonrojo aparecía en su rostro por pensar _"aquello"_ mientras miraba a la pequeña pelirroja acariciando con suavidad su mejilla sonrosada

– ¿Cómo se llama, Raku-chan? – le pregunto a la esposa del Kazekage mientras mecía a la bebé en sus brazos

– Se llama Ruri-chan, Hinata-san… – le contestó el marionetista de Suna antes que la madre de la bebé pudiera responder…

– Como que te ha engrosado la voz ¿eh, Raku-chan? – le decía con burla Temari a la de cabello llameanta mientras miraba a su hermano que sólo la miró con semblante molesto por el comentario

– Es un hermoso nombre, hola pequeña Ruri – le decía con dulzura Hinata mientras tomaba la manita de la bebe

– ¿Y no vas a preguntar el nombre del niño más lindo del mundo? – le preguntaba con reproche la hermana del Kaze. La Hyuga se encontraba más que fascinada con la pequeña Ruri.

– ¿Eh? Perdona Temari-san, no había tenido la oportunidad de cargar a una niña asi que me emocione… – se disculpaba la de ojos malva mientras un leve sonrojo decoraba sus mejillas

– Y… ¿Cómo se llama el caballerito? – volvió a preguntar la chica mientras miraba a la manipuladora de viento con el niño en brazos.

– Se llama Ichiro… – respondió Gaara hablando por primera vez

– Un gran nombre para alguien que lo portara con honor, _Sabaku no Ichiro_ – le decía Hinata mientras le ofrecía una pequeña reverencia al hijo del Kazekage

– Lamento interrumpir su reunión pero tenemos cosas de que hablar Kazekage-sama, lo espero en mi oficina – le decía Tsunade rompiendo aquel escenario con cosas de trabajo

– En un momento estaré ahí – le dijo el Kaze mientras se despedía de los reunidos haciéndoles señas a su esposa y hermanos para que cuidaran bien de sus hijos, siguiendo a Tsunade hasta su despacho.

Gaara era un padre muy responsable, si adquirió la madures y convicción para proteger a los aldeanos de su villa, con sus hijos tenía un motivo más para mantener a salvo su hogar. Desde que sus pequeños nacieron está al pendiente de aquel par tan especial que le trajo una alegría aun más grande a cuando se caso con Raku; tanto era su deber y cariño paternal que colocó parte de su arena en la habitación de los niños; ésta respondía ante todo lo que se acercara con malas intenciones al lugar de descanso de sus gemelos, eso sin mencionar que en un arranque de paranoia logró convencer a su esposa que hiciera una trampa de hielo para que realizara la misma función que su arena: matar a cualquiera que quisiera lastimar a sus retoños.  
A pesar de su trabajo como Líder de Suna, no permite que eso le impida levantarse a la de la madrugada en compañía de su esposa para atender a sus hijos. En un inicio se preocupó mucho; si ocuparse de un bebé es difícil, dos nenes con más razón; cuando su hija llora, contagia con su llanto al niño y viceversa, pero sin importar lo difícil o complicado que sea, él se ocupa de sus responsabilidades como líder, esposo y padre.

Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru y el resto partieron del cuartel de los ANBU, ya era algo noche asi que saldrían a despedirse para después irse a sus respectivas casas; como Raku vivió en Konoha por mucho tiempo, tenía disponible para alojarse la residencia que ocupaba junto con Hinata cuando eran un equipo de lucha; estando deshabitada desde que ella se fue a vivir a Suna, la usaría para pasar los días que estuviera en la aldea junto con el resto de los visitantes de la Arena.

– Hasta mañana Raku-chan, Temari-san, Kankuro-san… – se despedía amablemente Hinata de los chicos

– Por cierto vago ¿Quién cuida a Yukari-chan? – le preguntó con el seño fruncido la manipuladora de viento a Shikamaru

– Tsk, la está cuidando su niñera, no te enojes mujer, no soy un mal padre como para dejar a mi hija sola en casa… – le decía el chico mientras resoplaba con fastidio viendo a su esposa

– ¿Cómo que no me enoje? anda vago, vamos a casa – le decía primero la chica mientras le jalaba la oreja a su esposo, soltándolo para después decir lo ultimo agarrándole la mano para caminar a casa

– _¡Esto es amor apache!_ – se decía mentalmente y de manera graciosa la de cabello llameante mientras miraba a Temari y Shikamaru

– Kankurō cuida bien de los niños, no querrás que Gaara te mate ¿cierto?… – le decía la chica del abanico sonriéndole de medio lado a su hermano mayor.

– Querrás decir "_nos matara_" – la corrigió el marionetista mientras le recordaba a la chica que el Kaze les encomendó a ambos cuidar de sus hijos.

– Bueno… si, pero tengo que atender a Yukari-chan, encárgate de los bebés ¿podrás? – pidió de manera amable la chica pues tenía todo el día sin ver a su niña y la extrañaba mucho

– De acuerdo, pero después tu cuidaras de Ichiro y Ruri-chan y yo jugare con Yukari-chan ¿trato hecho? – le decía con una sonrisa el maquillado como kabuki mientras miraba a su hermana

– Trato… – le respondió Temari despidiéndose de los reunidos y retirándose del lugar en compañía de su esposo.

Todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas; el Kazekage y Tsunade se quedaron platicando un lapso de tiempo sobre posibles temas para reforzar lazos como países aliados. Cuando la reunión terminó el chico se dirigió con su esposa e hijos que ya se encontraban durmiendo en una habitación mientras su hermano ocupaba la alcoba contigua.

Ya es de día y los molestos rayos solares empiezan a colarse entre las ventanas de las casas, cierta pequeñita de cabello anaranjado empieza a revolverse constantemente entre las sabanas cubriéndose la cara con su almohada para que el amarillo fulgor del astro rey no le cale en el rostro. Después de tanto moverse en su lecho, miro el reloj levantándose bruscamente de su lugar de descanso

– _¿QUÉ? ¡¿LAS 9:15?!_ – dijo Moegi mientras tomaba entre sus manos el pequeño reloj de mesa

– _Maldición, mi primer día de trabajo y llegare tarde_ – se decía con cierto tono de frustración la chiquilla mientras tomaba rápidamente algo de ropa de su closet para meterse a duchar

Se baño velozmente; se colocó su ropa habitual y descendió por las escaleras hasta la planta baja donde desayuno un pan tostado con mantequilla y mermelada de fresa acompañado de un vaso con leche. Miro el reloj que estaba en la pared de la cocina marcando las 9:32am

– _Si la hago, llegare temprano…_ – se decía la chica mientras devoraba aquel pan, dirigiéndose al baño para cepillarse los dientes.

El reloj marcaba las 9:38am, tomo su bolsa de herramientas ninja y las llaves de un pequeño perchero que estaba en la cocina, se encamino a la puerta, la cerro y se dirigió con presteza a la casa de Sasuke.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Uchiha, una joven de cabello rosa se encontraba alistándose para ir al hospital; ya había preparado el desayuno y su esposo estaba devorándolo con gusto en el comedor; su pequeña niña estaba acostada en su porta bebe, había tomado un biberón entero de leche y ahora descansaba.

– Sasuke-kun ya me voy, las cosas de Mikoto-chan están en la pañalera – le decía Sakura al Uchiha mientras acomodaba una serie de informes médicos que llevaría al hospital

– Descuida… – le dijo el chico mientras Sakura se acercaba para darle un beso de despedida

– ¿Seguro que estarán bien? – pregunto la chica dudosa, eran las 9:55am y la niñera aun no llegaba

– Moegi no tarda en llegar, vete tranquila todo estará bien – le dijo Sasuke mientras encaminaba a su esposa a la puerta

– De acuerdo – dijo la chica resignada y con un toque de alivio tomando las llaves y su abrigo del perchero

– ¿Saldrás de misión hoy? – cuestiono Sakura antes de irse

– Iré con Ten-ten, veré que noticias me tiene sobre ingresar a los cazadores ANBU – le dijo el chico mientras le acomodaba el cuello del abrigo a su esposa

– Bueno, Hinata nos invitó a su casa hoy en la noche, no llegues tarde para que podamos ir juntos – le dijo la cerezo mientras se disponía a retirarse

– No ando de humor para ir de visita, la niñera sólo estará un rato con Mikoto y el resto del día yo la cuidare, no creo andar con mucho ánimo – le dijo el chico de manera neutral a su esposa

Eso de andar de aquí para allá en reuniones no era lo suyo; con la ayuda de Moegi le daría más libertad para entrenar y hacer lo que se le viniera en gana sin tener la _"preocupación"_ de atender a Mikoto. Si sus amigos querían reunirse y perder el tiempo en tonterías como pláticas para _"reforzar sus lazos de amistad"_ ese era su problema, ese día tenía una cita importante con un entrenamiento valioso. A parte, necesitaba ir al escuadrón _delta_ y saber que noticias le tenía _La Maestra de Armas_, estaba seguro que la chica le diría algo como "es un honor tenerte en los cazadores ANBU" o "Ninjas con tu potencial no hay en mi escuadrón, bienvenido a los cazadores _delta_" después de todo ¿Quién, en su sano juicio rechazaría los magníficos dones de un Uchiha? Se necesitaba estar mal de la cabeza para malgastar su potencial, o eso era lo que Sasuke les hacía creer ¿ellos aprovecharse de su potencial? ¿Usarlo para su beneficio? ¡Que ilusos eran! Al contrario, él usaría esas misiones para fortalecerse. ¿Proteger la villa? ¿Los aldeanos? Sólo necesitaba protegerse el mismo, a su esposa y no teniendo otra opción, también a su hija ¿Qué más podía hacer? Después de todo, llevaba su sangre y de algo podía servirle.

– Pero Sasuke-kun, vino Gaara, sus hermanos y Raku de visita, es una reunión para convivir con ellos… – dijo la chica con un toque de esperanza para que el Uchiha recapacitara y la acompañara

– Supongo que vienen los hijos de Gaara ¿cierto? – pregunto el chico con tono neutral para cerciorarse, después de todo podía que los gemelos de Suna, por ser muy pequeñitos no estuvieran de visita en la villa

– ¡Claro! también es para conocerlos – dijo sonriente la cerezo al notar que el chico dudaba en no quererla acompañar.

– _ Perfecto _– se dijo el chico internamente con un toque de malicia al escuchar aquello.

– **_¿Y que piensas hacer? A juzgar por esa expresión tienes un plan_** – le decía su _YO_ interno a Sasuke

_– Ya lo veras_ – le respondió el Uchiha a su voz interior mientras una mueca de satisfacción aparecía en aquella representación bicolor

– Entonces iremos, seria descortés no presentarnos – le dijo concluyente Sasuke a su esposa mientras la chica lo abrazaba de manera alegre

– _Algo de provecho tengo que sacar de ti Mikoto-chan, me lo debes por haber nacido_ _mujer_ _y no varón, como yo quería_ – pensaba el chico aun abrazando a su esposa mientras una sonrisilla perversa aparecía en su rostro

– ¡Bien Sasuke-kun! La reunión será a las 9:00pm asi que llegare una 1/2 hora antes para arreglarme y vestir a Mikoto-chan también – le dijo la de ojos jade mientras rompía el abrazo con su esposo, viendo el semblante pacifico que tenia ahora el Uchiha

– No te preocupes… – dijo el chico y la joven desapareció en una cortina de humo.

Eran las 10:01 y se escucho que alguien golpeaba de manera suave el portón de entrada; el Uchiha abrió la puerta y se encontró con Moegi quien jadeaba un poco por lo rápido que había corrido para llegar a tiempo a su _"trabajo"_

– Son las 10:01 – le decía el chico mientras observaba el reloj de la pared viendo después de manera fría a la jovencita de cabello anaranjado

– Disculpe Sasuke-san, esque tuve un problema que… – le intentaba explicar la chica pero fue interrumpida antes de terminar su justificación.

– Dije a las 10:00am, no a las 10:01 ni 10:02am, mucho menos te atrevas a presentarte a las 10:05am, la puntualidad de un ninja es su presentación, dependiendo si es buena o mala da mucho de que hablar o que desear – le decía de manera dura el Uchiha a Moegi

– No se volverá a repetir, Sasuke-san… – le dijo la chiquilla mientras le ofrecía una disculpa al joven inclinando su cabeza excusándose por su _"gran tardanza de 1 minuto"_

– Claro que no se repetirá, si vuelve a pasar, Mikoto tendrá una nueva niñera; necesito alguien responsable y puntual, si no puedes hacer eso conseguiré quien cuente con lo que requiero – dijo de manera severa el chico mientras la jovencita seguía con su cabeza inclinada escuchando las advertencias de su _"nuevo jefe"_

El Uchiha sólo quería infundirle temor a la chica; sabía que no podía contratar una kunoichi tan buena como Moegi, aun asi, quería hacer notar y establecer su postura ante la chiquilla que cuidaría a su hija. Lo que más deseaba era que dieran las 10:00am para poder salir de su casa y quitarse esa gran carga de encima llamada "Mikoto"

– Toma, esta es su pañalera, adentro viene una nota con sugerencias si la niña llora o hace algo que no puedas controlar – le dijo el de cabello negro a la chica

Moegi entro a la casa y tomo la carreola, pañalera y una gran cantidad de juguetes de Mikoto para que jugara la niña. Abrió la pañalera y venia una nota que había escrito Sakura para Sasuke con algunas recomendaciones. La jovencita leyó algo de lo escrito y guardo el trozo de papel en donde estaba.

– Trae a la niña a las 7:40pm, cuando llegues te encomendare algo mas, te pagare extra asi que no te preocupes – le volvió a decir el Uchiha mientras tomaba unas cosas de encima del sillón

– Hai… – dijo la chica mientras cargaba a Mikoto que ya se había despertado y empezaba a moverse en el porta bebé

La hija de Sasuke le parecía agradar los brazos de Moegi, después de todo la de cabello anaranjado atado en una coleta era amable, cariñosa e irradiaba calidez; motivos suficientes para que la damita Uchiha se sintiera en confianza con su nueva niñera. Una vez que la chica le respondió al de cabello negro éste desapareció en una cortina de humo, dejando a Moegi con la bebé.

– ¿Te gustaría ir a pasear Miko-chan? a Konohamaru-kun y a Udon-kun les dará gusto verte – le decía Moegi a la niñita mientras la bebé le sonreía como aceptando la invitación.

– Bien, entonces vámonos – le dijo la niñera mientras acomodaba a Mikoto en su carreola y las dos salían a pasear.

Entre tanto, Sasuke iba corriendo velozmente en el bosque. Poco a poco empezaba a divisar el cuartel del escuadrón _delta_, era buena hora como para buscar a Ten-ten, seguramente estaría ahí con su grupo de cazadores, preparándose para una excitante misión repleta de combates sin mesura. Entro al cuartel y vio a la chica con un gran grupo de ANBU, dibujando en un mapa las rutas para su siguiente cometido.

– ¿Puedo hablarte, Nanami-san? – pregunto el chico acercándose al grupo de ninjas que inmediatamente hicieron una barrera humana para proteger a su líder

– Descuiden, todo está bien – les decía la chica de mascara gatuna mientras sus seguidores le dejaban el paso libre a Sasuke

– Ryô encárgate de terminar la ruta que seguiremos, también has una vía de emergencia – le decía la chica mientras el hombre de cabellera negra y ojos chocolate asentía con la cabeza, retirándose con el resto de los cazadores al punto habitual de reunión donde acudían antes de salir de misión.

Ten-ten se retiro su máscara, quedando solamente con las vendas que usaba hasta la nariz para no ser descubierta. Sasuke se acerco hasta la joven, ella se sentó en una banca mientras el Uchiha permanecía de pie, no estaba de muy buen humor para estar postrado en un molesto banco. Le apetecía un combate lleno de oponentes que representaran un reto, shinobis que lo hicieran sudar o demostrar cuan perfecto era al momento de luchar.

– ¿Y? ¿en que puedo ayudarte? – pregunto con su habitual tono amable la maestra de armas, acomodándose bien en la banca donde descansaba

– ¿Qué noticias me tienes? – fue el chico directo al grano preguntando aquello con una pizca de amabilidad

– Pues veras, en mi escuadrón no hay espacio para ti – le explicaba la chica a Sasuke haciendo que el Uchiha se asombrara escondiendo hábilmente su reacción

¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Lo estaban rechazando!? ¿¡Al gran Sasuke Uchiha!? ¡Imperdonable! ¿Qué no sabían que su poder era más grande que 5 shinobis de _delta_? Podía apostar su alma al diablo que era más fuerte que el tonto escuadrón que se reusaba a aceptarlo. Se sentía desplazado, tal vez la mejor opción fue entrar a los cazadores mediante las tontas pruebas que realizaban ¿pero para que? ¿Para poner en ridículo a todo el escuadrón? ¡¿Por qué no?! Tal vez una buena dosis de humillación era lo que necesitaban los cazadores para que asimilaran su incompetencia y aceptar que el gran Sasuke Uchiha estaba por encima de los ANBU _delta_

– Pero… – dijo la chica captando la atención del joven que ardía en coraje por negarle su entrada a los cazadores

– El escuadrón _Alpha/Beta_ no tiene líder – le explicaba la joven a Sasuke haciendo que el muchacho se interesara

– ¿El escuadrón _Alpha/Beta_? ¿de quién era ese escuadrón? – cuestiono el chico intrigado por el nombre del shinobi que lideraba el grupo de ANBU

– Existen varios escuadrones, pero los 4 iniciales: _Alpha, Beta, Gamma y Delta_ son los más fuertes; _Alpha_ era comandado por Raku (especialistas en ninjutsu y genjutsu), _Beta_ por Hinata (expertos en taijutsu a corto, mediano y largo alcance), _Gamma_ por Sakura (asistencia médica especializada) y de _Delta_ yo soy su líder (expertos en ataques con armas) … – le explicaba detalladamente Ten-ten a Sasuke sobre los escuadrones, datos que él desconocía por completo.

– No sabía eso… – decía el chico un poco intrigado aunque interiormente le daba igual quienes fueran los lideres, sólo quería saber que ninja murió para aplicar como posible líder

– Como Hinata y Raku eran buenas amigas fusionaron sus escuadrones naciendo _Alpha/Beta_ convirtiéndose en el grupo de cazadores más grande que tiene Konoha, pero cuando Raku se fue a vivir a Suna le cedió su parte del escuadrón a Hinata quedando ella como la líder – seguía contándole Ten-ten al Uchiha quien mostraba atención aunque por dentro estuviera fastidiado. Lo único que le pidió fue el nombre del ex-líder del escuadrón y la chica se ponía a contarle toda una historia

– Pero Hinata está viva ¿Por qué dices que no tiene líder? – cuestionaba el chico algo confuso

– Hinata tiene responsabilidades con su clan, para ella es más importante ser la líder de su familia y por eso dejó a Kaminari, un ninja de _beta_ como teniente del escuadrón pero murió hace 5 días en una misión – le seguía narrando la chica al de cabello negro

¡Fantástico! Mejor no le pudieron poner las cosas, le negaban un puesto como posible sub-capitán o rango menor para ofrecerle la oportunidad de ser el líder del grupo de cazadores más grande de Konoha. Una gran cantidad de shinobis de elite obedeciendo cada orden directa suya, como debió haber sido desde el inicio.

– ¿Cómo hago para convertirme en líder? – pregunto el chico directamente, era lo que quería asi que no se andaría con rodeos

– Hay dos formas; la primera es cuando el líder muere o renuncia a su cargo, la Hokage nombra a otro shinobi como capitán de escuadrón – le comentaba la chica mientras se levantaba de donde estaba sentada

Eso representaría un gran obstáculo, sabía que Tsunade no lo nombraría líder del escuadrón; había sido un ninja renegado y no era secreto que la líder de la Hoja le guardaba cierto resentimiento; de no ser por Naruto y Sakura, la Godaime jamás hubiera permitido que el Uchiha regresara a la aldea, es mas…ella misma lo hubiera matado por atentar contra Naruto, Sakura, Konoha y la voluntad de fuego de la villa.

– ¿Y cuál es la otra opción? – pregunto rápidamente el chico por la otra alternativa, sabía que la primera opción estaba descartada al momento que la Hokage tomara partido para elegirlo; quería salir de ahí lo más rápido posible y arreglar lo necesario para aplicar como líder del escuadrón y empezar con su entrenamiento

– La otra opción es que la ex-líder de _Alpha_ te ceda el escuadrón fusionado; al haber renunciado por mudarse a una nación aliada, aunque Hinata haya quedado como líder designado, la-ex capitana de _Alpha_ tiene proridad ya que no huyó a su cargo mientras que Hinata renuncio a su puesto por su deber como futura cabecilla de los Hyuga y también por su hijo – seguía diciéndole la maestra de armas mientras se asomaba por un enorme ventanal que estaba en el cuartel

Como le sonreía el destino, más sencillo no lo podía pedir; ayer buscó a una niñera y la consiguió en menos de 6 horas, hoy le negaban un cargo muy por debajo de su potencial pero se le abrían las puertas para un puesto de líder y la opción era decirle a la esposa del Kazekage que se lo cediera, que simple iba a resultar eso.  
Siendo de aldeas diferentes podía añadir algo de chantaje ¡_claro, su especialidad_! Le diria que eso serviría para reforzar los lazos entre Konoha y Suna ya que ¿de que le servía ser la líder de un escuadrón que no podía encabezar? Que mejor opción que cedérselo, asi darían una prueba de solidaridad y camaradería para los shinobis de la Hoja con su acto.

– Gracias Ten-ten – le dijo el chico de manera amable despidiéndose de la chica desapareciendo con el típico _puff _

El chico Uchiha se encontraba en la zona norte del bosque; en el lugar había un rio de aguas tranquilas con una pequeña cascada, a orillas del rio se hallaba un hermoso campo de flores donde varios ninjas iban a meditar por la tranquilidad del lugar. El chico se acerco a un trozo de madera caído situado a las faldas de un hermoso roble; se sentó y…

– _**¿Asi que aplicaras para líder, eh**?_ – le preguntaba con una mueca de medio lado aquella figura en rojo y negro idéntica a Sasuke: su _Yo_ interno

– _Claro, ¿que esperabas? No soy un soldado raso_ – le decía con orgullo el chico a su manifestación mental bicolor

– _**Por supuesto que no, pero ¿qué planeas hacer para que Raku te ceda el escuadrón**?_ – le volvió a cuestionar aquella sombra de dos colores mientras se recostaba en un tronco seco que conformaba la vegetación mental del poseedor del sharingan

_ – Algo se me ocurrirá_ – dijo secamente el de melena azabache mientras se levantaba de su lugar de reposo

– _**No debes tomarte a la ligera este tipo de cosas, estamos hablando de una oportunidad única, no lo arruine**s_ – decía con tono severo su _Yo_ interno

_– Comprendo, pero sé lo que hago; hoy tendré el poder del escuadrón Alpha/Beta y algo mas…_ – le dijo Sasuke a su manifestación mental mientras una mueca perversa decoraba su rostro a medida que saltaba a un árbol para encaminarse a la aldea

– **_¿Qué más?_** – pregunto curioso el _Yo_ interno del Uchiha, a pesar de ser su conciencia era muy difícil saber exactamente lo que cruzaba por su mente pues el chico alteraba sus planes de un momento a otro

_ – Lo sabrás esta noche_ – le dijo concluyente el chico rompiendo su conexión con su voz interna, siguiendo su camino rumbo a Konoha

Ya han pasado varias horas desde que Sasuke partió del campo de flores; llegó a su casa, se ducho y vistió, ya estaba listo para cuando llegara su esposa. El reloj marcaba las 7:35pm y sintió en la puerta de su casa dos presencias conocidas, se acerco a la entrada de su residencia; Moegi iba a tocar el timbre para que el Uchiha le abriera.

– Cinco minutos antes ¿eh? Creo que puedo olvidar el incidente de la mañana – le decía el chico mientras abría completamente la puerta para que la chica entrara con la carreola y la bebé. Moegi entro a la casa y acomodo las cosas en su lugar

– Sobre el trabajo que tenia para ti… – le dijo el chico mientras se acercaba a la niña

– ¿Hai? – dijo la niña atenta, necesitaba prestar su total atención; no quería que por distraída decirle a _"su jefe" "gomen, no entendí ¿puede repetírmelo por favor?" _¡No! mucho menos si se trataba de Sasuke.

– Ve a la planta alta y baña a la niña, la ducha está subiendo las escaleras al fondo a la derecha, la habitación de Mikoto es la puerta rosa, tiene un letrero con su nombre… – le explicaba el chico a la niña mientras abría el refrigerador para sacar algo y comer

– Hai, Sasuke-san – le respondió la chica mientras tomaba a la niña de la carreola y se encaminaba a la planta alta

– Otra cosa… – dijo Sasuke frenando el paso de Moegi

– Ponle ropa para una salida casual, su closet esta en frente de la cama que usara cuando este grande – le explico el chico mientras se servía jugo en un vaso y se sentaba en el comedor

La chica asintió y subió a la planta alta; entro al baño y ducho a la pequeña Mikoto, cuando terminó de bañarla entro a la habitación de la bebita y le puso su pañal limpio y escogió un conjunto de color lila muy bonito. Recogió todo lo que había usado y colocó las prendas sucias en un pequeño cesto para la ropa. Bajo a la primera planta de la casa y le entregó la bebé a Sasuke. El chico le dio un insípido _"gracias"_ y le pago a Moegi por sus servicios diciéndole que mañana se presentara a la hora acordada, asintiendo la jovencita, retirándose de la morada Uchiha; a pesar que a la niñera se le figurara que _"su jefe"_ era una persona muy fría y distante; Mikoto era todo un encanto, deseaba interiormente que nunca adoptara las costumbres y personalidad del álgido Uchiha.

El reloj marcaba las 8:30, no faltaba mucho para que Sakura llegara; Mikoto estaba durmiendo en el porta bebe, Sasuke aprovechó y le dijo a Moegi que la alimentara antes de irse, lo que menos deseaba era escuchar los berridos de su hija cuando la chica se hubiera retirado. La puerta de entrada se abrió y dejo ver a una joven de ojos color jade algo cansada que acomodo su abrigo en el perchero de entrada.

– Ya estoy en casa… – aviso la cerezo yendo hacia la sala, encontrándose con Sasuke sentado en el sofá

– Bienvenida… – le dijo el chico con tono cordial

– Hola Sasuke-kun, ¿dónde está Mikoto-chan? – le decía primeramente de manera alegre la chica a dándole un beso a su esposo, para después buscar con la mirada a su hija

– Ahí esta – le contesto el Uchiha señalando el porta bebe

– Hola mi amor ¿cómo te trato papi? si se porto mal dime y veras como lo castigo – le decía de manera dulce la cerezo a su hija mientras la sacaba del porta bebe dandole pequeños besos en la carita

– Moegi estuvo hasta las 3:00pm con ella, le surgió una misión y tenía que salir con su equipo, le dije que no había problema – le mentía con astucia el chico a la joven mientras Sakura lo veía con admiración

– Muchas Gracias Sasuke-kun ... – le decía la chica mientras abrazaba con un solo brazo a su esposo ya que en el otro llevaba cargando a Mikoto

– Por cierto ¿no le ves algo diferente a Mikoto? – pregunto el chico mientras intentaba cargar a su hija pero la bebita no se dejaba, tenia ganas de estar con su mamá. Sakura miro detenidamente a su niña, estaba perfumada, bañada y arreglada, cosa que le sorprendió a la chica

– La arregle para que tuvieras tiempo de vestirte – le dijo el joven con una sonrisa a su esposa

– Gracias – le dijo la chica dándole un beso en la mejilla

Si que era descarado, omitió toda la ayuda de Moegi para quedarse con el crédito y lucir como un padre modelo: responsable y al tanto de su hija; era todo un cínico en toda la extensión de la palabra. La chica subió a su habitación, se ducho, vistió, perfumo, maquillo y demás. Estaba realmente linda; bajó por las escaleras para encontrarse con Sasuke quien tenía todas las cosas de la niña listas. Ambos partieron rumbo a la casa de los Uzumaki. Llegaron finalmente y fueron recibidos cordialmente por los anfitriones de la casa, sólo faltaban en llegar Kiba, Lee y Chōji. Entraron a la casona y en el interior estaba una enorme mesa con platillos exquisitos. Tomaron asiento y Sakura fue directamente con Raku, hacia mucho de no verla asi que tenían muchos _"chismes"_ de que hablar.

Sasuke se acerco junto con su hija hasta el matrimonio de la arena, Gaara cargaba a Ichiro y Raku tenía en su regazo a la pequeña Ruri. Lo primero que hizo el Uchiha fue ver al primogénito del Kaze, se parecía mucho a Raku pero también se podían ver rasgos del pelirrojo. Lo que más llamo su atención fueron aquellos ojos bermellón del bebé. Al ver al niño más convencido estaba de lo que haría esa noche…

– Por favor pasen a la mesa… – les decía amablemente una señora de la rama secundaria a los reunidos que poco a poco fueron acercándose a la mesa…

Todos empezaron a comer, los alimentos eran exquisitos y mucho de lo que ingerían había sido preparado por la bella Hinata que tenía un talento culinario envidiable. La platicas sobre misiones empezaron a surgir, justo lo que quería evitar Sasuke, era el momento crucial para hablar sobre los temas que lo habían orillado a ir a la _"reunión"_

– Raku… – llamo el Uchiha a la chica haciendo que todas las miradas se posaran en él. No era precisamente un hombre tímido asi que le dio igual ese montón de ojos sobre él.

– Si, ¿qué sucede Sasuke-san? – pregunto con cordialidad la joven mirando al chico que estaba al lado opuesto de su asiento, 6 sillas de distancia.

– Quiero que me cedas tu puesto como líder de _Alpha/Beta_ – le dijo abruptamente el chico a la joven quedándose algunos impactados por la inesperada_"petición_"

– No puedo, el escuadrón le pertenece a Hinata – le explicaba la joven mientras tomaba su vaso con jugo, dándole un sorbo

– Hinata renuncio a su puesto, te toca ceder la posición de capitán, Kaminari murió ¿lo sabías? – le explicaba el chico de manera un tanto cordial, tenia al menos que fingir bien y dar un muestra de humildad

– Lo siento Raku-chan, iba a decírtelo… – le decía Hinata a su amiga pues no le había contado que había renunciado a su cargo por sus responsabilidades como líder del clan Hyuga

– Su escuadrón se especializa en ninjutsu, genjutsu y taijutsu a largo, mediano y corto alcance; yo cuento con los conocimientos en las tres ramas – les decía el chico con un toque de _"modestia"_ en lo que decía.

– No lo sé, Murasaki-san lleva más tiempo en el escuadrón, ella merece ser la siguiente líder – le explicaba la joven mientras entrelazaba sus dedos de las manos, apoyando su barbilla en éstas.

De ninguna manera el Gran Sasuke Uchiha dejaría que Murasaki ¡_una mujer_! fuera la capitana; era una kunoichi buena en combate, lo reconocía pero le hacía falta mucho para llegarle a los talones, tenían antes que pasar mil años para acercársele un poquito a sus dones como shinobi.

– Ella sólo maneja genjutsu y en técnicas ilusorias yo soy _(EL)_ mejor – dijo el chico con cierto cargo de ego; aunque fuera arrogante era cierto, él era mejor que Murasaki por tener el sharingan.

– Aceptare con una condición – dijo la chica ya cansada de aquel tema, interiormente sabia que al bajar la cabeza ante esa situación contaría como puntos a favor de Suna como aliados de Konoha.

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en la representación interna bicolor de Sasuke, todo indicaba que la esposa del Kaze estaba a punto de cederle su antiguo puesto.

– Si Murasaki es la sub-capitana podrás ser el nuevo capitán del escuadrón _Alpha/Beta_ – le dijo la chica tomando entre sus brazos al pequeño Ichiro que empezaba a sollozar, calmado su gimoteo cuando su madre lo estrecho en su regazo

– No hay problema… – dijo el chico regocijándose interiormente, oficialmente era el líder de _Alpha/Beta, _después de todo, si Murasaki le representaba algún problema siempre estaba la posibilidad de que _"un trágico accidente"_ le pudiera pasar por entrometerse en sus planes.

– Entonces eres el nuevo líder de _Alpha/Beta,_Sasuke – le decía sonriente Naruto a su amigo.

– Por cierto Gaara, **MI** Hinata-chan quiere hacerles una petición – hablaba de nuevo el rubio mas hiperactivo de Konoha, tomando la mano de su esposa

– Na-Naruto-kun… – dijo la muchacha con un leve sonrojo mientras jugaba con sus dedos igual a como cuando era pequeña

– ¿De que se trata, Hinata-san? – le pregunto el Kazekage con tono cordial; para ser sinceros, la pareja Uzumaki era con quien mejor se llevaba.

– Etto…yo – decía la Hyuga jugando con sus dedos, sin poder formular la oración deseada

– De acuerdo, les diré yo – le decía el jinchūriki del Kyūbi a su esposa mientras la abrazaba, viendo todos a la pareja algo confundidos

– Hinata-chan quiere ser la madrina de Ruri-chan – les decía sonriente Naruto a la pareja de Suna a lo que ambos sonrieron

– Etto…si es posible si, sino no hay problema – decía Hinata apenada mientras inclinaba un poco su cabeza.

– Yo creo que si es posible – le decía Sai a Ino estrechando la mano de la manipuladora de mentes.

– Si yo igual – le dijo sonriente la chica a su esposo

– Esta noche íbamos a pedirles que fueran los padrinos da Ruri-chan y a Sakura y Sasuke los de Ichiro-chan – les decía Gaara a los reunidos respondiendo la cerezo abrazando fuertemente a la esposa del Kaze dejándola casi azul por la falta de aire.

¿Qué más podía desear? _¡Oh dulce destino!_ Le daban una oportunidad más para realizar su plan con el gemelo de Suna ¿Su padrino? No tendría que convencerlo u obligarlo a que viniera a Konoha, Ichiro vendría por voluntad propia a _"visitarlo"_ y aprovecharía para entrenarlo y convertirlo en un verdadero shinobi que portara con honor el sharingan de los Uchiha.

– Si es asi me gustaría que fueran los padrinos de Mikoto – les dijo Sakura sin dejar de abrazar fuertemente a Raku que empezaba a ponerse púrpura

– ¿Si te digo que si, me dejaras respirar? – le decía la esposa del Kaze mientras agitaba sus brazos y trataba de zafarse del agarre de la pelirrosa.

– ¡Hai! – dijo sonriente la de ojos esmeralda mientras soltaba a la Kudara, inhalando lo suficiente para llenar sus pulmones de oxigeno.

¿Ahora Sakura le decía a Gaara y Raku que fueran los padrinos de su hija? _¡Vaya!_ Como marchaban las cosas a su conveniencia, y sin planearlo; pero ¿Qué podía esperar el matrimonio de Suna con su hija? ¿Qué los fuera a visitar? ¿Qué les llevara flores? o _¡Nooo!_ ¿Qué se pusiera a platicar con ellos de temas sin sentido? Era lo más que puede llegar a hacer una chica ¿cierto?

– Una última cosa Raku, Gaara… – les decía Sasuke llamando la atención de los nombrados y reunidos,

– Como líder de _Alpha/Beta_ quiero ofrecerles un trato para reforzar los lazos como naciones aliadas – les explicaba el chico tomando el titulo de capitán al instante en que le fue cedido, usando aquel pretexto como quien se preocupa por su villa

– ¿De que se trata? – dijeron al unísono la pareja de la arena, les interesaba fortalecer los lazos con Konoha y no desaprovecharían una proposición.

– Quiero que Mikoto sea la prometida de Ichiro y que se casen en un futuro – les decía con tono calmado y neutral el chico viendo como el matrimonio de Suna se asombraba por la proposición

– ¿¡QUÉ!? – dijeron en coro y asombro los reunidos

– **_¿Con que ese era tu plan?_** – le preguntaba su voz interna con un gesto maligno enmarcando su rostro.

– _Y este es sólo el comienzo_ – le decía Sasuke a su _**Yo**_ interior mientras la representación de dos colores enmarcaba más aquella mueca obscura

– _ Mikoto aquí es donde comienzas_ _a_ _pagarme por haber nacido mujer y haber arruinado todos mis planes_ – pensaba el chico mientras una pequeña sonrisilla apareció en su rostro

Aquel gesto no fue percibido por los reunidos; una gran satisfacción recorrió el cuerpo del Uchiha al ver como la esposa del Kaze y Sakura eran las más impactadas del grupo.

* * *

:O Quien iba a decirlo verdad? sí que Sasuke es muy malo.

QUE DIRÁ EL MATRIMONIO DE LA ARENA?  
ACEPTARAN LA PROPOSICIÓN DE ALIANZA DEL NUEVO LÍDER DE _ALPHA/BETA_? O SE REHUSARAN?  
QUE PENSARA SAKURA POR QUE SU ESPOSO OFREZCA A SU HIJA COMO UNA "OPCION" PARA TRAER ESTABILIDAD Y UNIÓN A LA ALDEA?  
QUE PENSARA EL RESTO?  
APOYARAN A SASUKE O SERA LA PRIMERA OCASIÓN EN QUE EL DESTINO DECIDA NO SONREÍRLE?

TODO ESTO Y MAS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO.

**Sabaku no Iron-Maiden**

_La doncella de Hierro del desierto_


	5. Manipulación engaño alianza perfecta

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Espero y les guste el capítulo.

No odio a Sasuke por aquellos que piensen que me desagrada XD es una historia asi que por el tema del fic él se comporta asi :P

**ACLARACIONES PREVIAS PARA SIGUIENTES CAPÍTULOS:**

CUANDO APAREZCAN ESTOS SIGNOS** ("* *") **AL EMPEZAR UN PÁRRAFO QUIERE DECIR QUE MIKOTO NARRA, CUANDO SE CIERREN LAS COMILLAS JUNTO CON LOS ASTERISCOS** YO **SEGUIRÉ DESCRIBIENDO.

SIN NADA MÁS QUE AGREGAR, DISFRUTEN EL CAPI

* * *

Los reunidos quedaron perplejos ante la proposición del Uchiha.  
Sai, Shikamaru, Shino y Lee estaban asombrados por la osadía del chico al tomar posesión y acción inmediata como líder del escuadrón _Alpha/Beta_ a sólo pocos minutos de ser nombrado capitán. ¿Tan grande era su cariño por Konoha que no pudo esperar más para ofrecer una proposición de alianza? ¿Tanto le importaba su hogar que estaba dispuesto a ofrecer a su propia hija como _"objeto de intercambio"_ para fortalecer la amistad entre dos naciones aliadas? ¿¡Era demasiado su apego al honor ninja que ponía por encima de la libertad de su hija la elaboración de un acuerdo amigable con otro País? ¿Estaba dispuesto a realizar ese sacrificio para poder proteger su villa? ¿¡esposa y Mikoto!? ¿¡Era eso!? ¿¡Verdad!?

– ¡Sasuke! ¿¡De qué demonios estás hablando!? Los tiempos donde los padres arreglaban los matrimonios terminaron; cada quien puede y tiene derecho de escoger con quien se va a casar – le decía Naruto con voz firme al chico Uchiha.

Aquello se le hacia un insulto al jinchūriki del Kyūbi ¿Quién era Sasuke para elegir con quien se casaría Mikoto? Bueno… era su padre pero eso no le daba derecho a decidir qué rumbo tomara la vida de la chica Uchiha, eso sólo le concierne a la persona involucrada; decidir con quién y en dónde estar le corresponde sólo a un individuo: a uno mismo ¿cierto? No tiene ni debe haber otras personas que tomen partido en una decisión que no les corresponde ¡¿Verdad?!

– Estoy hablando de unir al primogénito de Suna con la heredera Uchiha – dijo de manera neutral el chico; para él, aquella situación y _"propuesta_" era algo normal que no le causaba duda y mucho menos… arrepentimiento o cargo de conciencia

– ¡Sé de qué rayos hablas Sasuke; no me tomes por tonto! Mi pregunta es ¿Por qué ofreces a tu hija en matrimonio? ¡Es una bebé, ni siquiera puede opinar! ¿Quién te da derecho a decidir por alguien que no puede protestar para defenderse? – le decía con enojo el poseedor del nueve colas, levantándose de su asiento y tomando al Uchiha del cuello de su kosode

– Tú mejor que nadie debería entender mi sacrificio; tus padres sellaron al Kyūbi en tu interior para traer paz a la aldea, yo ofrezco a mi hija en matrimonio para conseguir una alianza perfecta – le decía Sasuke a Naruto viéndolo de manera fría haciendo que el rubio soltara al poseedor del sharingan

_¡Era cierto!_ Sus padres habían sellado al 9 colas en él para proteger la aldea; le brindaron la oportunidad de dominar, con el paso de los años, un poder enorme. ¡Pero era distinto! En aquel tiempo se trataba de una situación de vida o muerte, ahora ¿Quién atentaba contra Konoha? ¡Nadie! Entonces… ¿Por qué aquella supuesta _"ofrenda"_ para la _"alianza perfecta"_ que mencionaba el Uchiha? ¡No había nada de coherencia! Y, si la Hoja estuviera en peligro ¡El pondría cada gramo de su fuerza y voluntad de fuego para proteger la villa! ¡Él seria Hokage!

El Uchiha celebraba internamente, estaba haciendo dudar a su amigo con lo que había dicho ¡Que fácil se tornaban las cosas! ¿¡Quien diría!? Jamás pensó hacer vacilar al rubio con algo como la decisión que tomaron sus padres, la resolución del 4to Hokage que marco su destino, que sello su pasado y cambio su presente. ¿Con que derecho le decía que NO ofreciera a Mikoto?

– Quiero que Konoha esté a salvo, Naruto… no importa lo que tenga que sacrificar, si es mi vida ¡la daré!, sé que con el tiempo Mikoto comprenderá que su sacrificio traerá paz y honor a su hogar – le decía el Uchiha de manera persuasiva a Naruto.

– Sasuke, reflexiona… no puedes pedirle eso a Raku y Gaara; ¡estamos hablando de tu hija! ¡Maldición! – le decía con enojo la joven cerezo hablando por primera vez

– No recapacitare, tú entra en razón…Sakura; nuestra hija no correrá peligro, estará con el hijo de Gaara – trataba de convencer el de cabellera azabache a su esposa que se rehusaba a aquel acuerdo

– Sakura-chan tiene razón Sasuke, piensa lo que dices – insistía Naruto mientras Hinata ponía su mano en el hombro del rubio para tranquilizarlo un poco.

– Sé qué piensas que soy injusto, pero tus padres tomaron una decisión por ti, ahora eres el próximo Hokage, comprende que sólo quiero el bienestar y protección de mi hija así como el 4º Hokage quería que estuvieras a salvo – decía el chico fingiendo preocupación por su hija y pretendiendo entender las razones que tuvieron los padres de Naruto para sellar al 9 colas en él.

Naruto estaba confundido, demasiado para ser exactos, era el próximo candidato a Hokage y se preguntaba ¿qué haría si se presentaba una alianza? ¿Ofrecería un ninja a cambio de la paz? ¿Sacrificaría a una persona por el bien de todos? ¿¡Es eso justo!? ¿Qué una sola alma cargue con dolor, soledad, sufrimiento y demás sensaciones negativas mientras el resto de la gente disfruta de su libertad? ¿¡Gozando a expensas de su sacrificio!? ¡Eso es peor que dejar morir a todos! ¡Eso sólo lo hacen los cobardes! ¡El intentaría arreglarlo de forma democrática, si esto no diera resultado haría todo lo posible para que Konoha estuviera a salvo! Todo eso sin la necesidad de sacrificar a gente inocente.

– Lo lamento Sasuke pero es algo que no podemos aceptar – le decía Raku de manera firme al Uchiha

¿Le estaban diciendo que No? Vaya, vaya… como iba a disfrutar ese momento, si algo le agradaba era que le negaran algo y convencerlos para que hicieran su voluntad.

– ¿Por qué no? ¿Se niegan a reforzar lazos como País aliado? Eso es una gran ofensa para Konoha de su parte – les decía el chico con su juego de palabras haciendo que la de cabellera llameante se tensara

¿En qué diablos estaba pensando cuando le cedió su antiguo puesto a Sasuke? ¿Por qué no siguió firme con su decisión de dejar a Murasaki al mando? ¡Si tan solo hubiera dejado a un lado ese pensamiento de ganar puntos de amistad para Suna! Sin embargo así no hubiera nombrado capitán a Sasuke, éste le habría propuesto que Ichiro y Mikoto se casaran. Sabia como era el poseedor del sharingan, demasiado astuto y ágil, pero en esa ocasión estaba a punto de matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

– La familia Uchiha es una de las más prestigiadas de la hoja y… – trataba de decir Sasuke pero fue bruscamente interrumpido

– Eso fue antes de que el clan desapareciera, la familia Uchiha sólo se reduce a ti y a tu hija – le decía Kankurō con tono frio, le desagradaba que aquel sujeto quisiera decidir el destino de su sobrino.

Sasuke solo vio con odio al joven de extrañas marcas purpura en el rostro; con aquel comentario se podía ver más duda en los reunidos; los ojos de Sakura empezaron a vidriarse, amenazando con llorar, no podía concebir que su esposo estuviera tomando una decisión de esa magnitud ¿Cómo era posible que jugara así con la vida de su pequeña Mikoto?

– ¡Basta! Se supone que era una reunión amistosa y ustedes lo han convertido en un campo de batalla – les decía molesto Kiba a los reunidos; Hinata se había esmerado en hacer aquel convivio y Sasuke lo estaba arruinando todo

– Esto no te concierne Kiba, deja que los altos rangos hablen – decía con ego el Uchiha mirando de manera despectiva al chico Inu

– ¿¡Que dijiste maldito!? ¿Tú? ¿de alto rango? eres un shinobi de alta traición, no te equivoques… – le decía primero con tono molesto mientras mostraba sus colmillos de manera amenazante para después decir lo último con una sonrisa burlona y con cierto desdén

– Cálmense todos, es mejor que este asunto lo arreglen los _**Uchiha**_ y _**Sabaku no**_ – les decía de manera calmada Shino, aquello se había convertido en un campo minado

– Entiendan que sólo busco el bienestar de Konoha, la buena relación con Suna y la seguridad de mi hija – hablo nuevamente Sasuke utilizando un tono un tanto triste

– ¿Buscas el bienestar de tu hija o el tuyo? Esto no tiene nada que ver con que Ichiro sea hijo del Kazekage y de una kunoichi con sharingan ¿cierto Sasuke? – le preguntaba de manera perspicaz Temari mientras tomaba al pequeñito de brazos de su madre que aun estaba perpleja. Lo que había empezado como una bonita velada se había transformado en una mala pesadilla.

Como odiaba a esa mujer, era igual de inteligente y astuta que Shikamaru, una mente que le causaría muchos problemas si no era precavido; no podía ser descubierto en ese momento y menos por una simple mujer. Deseaba que Mikoto se casara con Ichiro no por el bienestar de su hija ¿eso para qué? ¡qué ridículo! Lo más probable era que sólo sirviera para labores domesticas, era tan capaz de deshonrarlo a tal grado de quedarse como una simple civil ¡Imperdonable! Los Uchiha están hechos para el campo de batalla y si Mikoto no servía para afrontar su legado sanguíneo y familiar entonces Ichiro tendría que hacerlo por ella, así él tendría el hijo que siempre quiso, siendo su padrino el pequeño Sabaku no iría a visitarlo seguido y ese sería el momento perfecto para entrenarlo ¡Sí! Para llenar su joven mente con ideas como poder, ambición, metas y quedarse a vivir en Konoha con él y Mikoto para empezar con la repoblación Uchiha.

– Es más, les ofrezco un trato… – les decía Sasuke a la pareja de la arena viendo después con frialdad a la manipuladora de viento

– Habrá una especie de clausula, sólo si Mikoto llega a vencer a Ichiro el compromiso se anulara ¿están de acuerdo? – les decía Sasuke al matrimonio de Suna mirándolo de manera analista

– No habrá ningún trato; ni tu ni nadie decidirá el futuro de mi sobrino, por mas grande que sea su linaje sanguíneo – dijo la chica del abanico con tono fiero defendiendo al pequeño Ichiro

– Déjanos pensarlo más a fondo – hablo Gaara por primera vez; se había mantenido al margen de la discusión, analizando todo lo que decía el Uchiha.

– De acuerdo – respondió Sasuke con un semblante comprensivo y sereno

– ¡Pero Gaara! ¿no hablaras en serio? este tipo es un doble cara, no creas nada de lo que te dice – hablaba Kankurō confundido, no podía creer siquiera que el Kaze estuviera pensando considerar la "oferta" del poseedor del sharingan

– Gaara no puedes aceptar las condiciones de este tipo, lo veo y sé que algo esconde detrás de esa faceta de padre responsable – le decía Temari al pelirrojo mientras miraba al pequeño que llevaba en brazos

– No se dé que hablas, sólo me preocupo por Mikoto – dijo con excelente habilidad el chico engañando a muchos, dejando a otros tantos en duda mientras Temari y Shikamaru no se creían todo aquel teatro.

El resto de la reunión estuvo algo tensa; Sakura no quería ni voltear a ver a Sasuke quien intentaba tomar su mano. Con aquello el Uchiha pensaba calmar un poco la fiera que habia despertado dentro de Sakura, pero parecía que con cada roce suyo empeoraba más el estado de la cerezo. Pronto todos se retiraron a sus respectivas casas. Sasuke y Sakura caminaron a los condominios Uchiha, la cerezo llevaba a su hija en brazos mientras el azabache cargaba con todas las cosas de la niña. Llegaron finalmente a la residencia y la de ojos jade llevo a Mikoto a su habitación para que durmiera, habian sido demasiadas emociones para la bebé en una sola noche; bajo a la primera planta y se encontró con Sasuke sentado en el sofá de la sala…

– Levántate… – le decía la pelirrosa con tono algo calmado colocándose en frente de su esposo

– Para que quieres que… – dijo el chico con voz calmada

– ¡Que te levantes te digo! – dijo la cerezo gritándole a todo pulmón; le importaba un soberano comino si los vecinos habían escuchado su bramido de furia

Sasuke se sorprendió ante la reacción de su esposa, nunca le había hablado de esa forma ¿Ese era el cariño u amor maternal? ¿ese impulso que te hace sacar fuerzas de quien sabe dónde para enfrentar ferozmente a quien represente una amenaza? No lo sabía con exactitud pero esa faceta fúrica en su esposa jamás la había visto

– Tranquilízate Sakura, no grites – le pedía el chico en un intento de calmarla pero era imposible, la chica era indomable…

– ¿¡Con que derecho me pides que me calme!? ¡Ofreces a mi hija como objeto de intercambio y todavía tienes el valor de pedirme que me calme! ¿¡Quién demonios crees que eres!? ¡Que seas su padre no te da derecho sobre ella! – le decía la cerezo al borde de la histeria

Estaba furiosa, incontrolable y si su esposo se atrevía a decir algo estúpido lo mandaría al hospital con un sinfín de huesos rotos. ¡Eran esposos, una pareja! ¿Por qué no le comento nada sobre ofrecer en matrimonio a Mikoto? ¿Qué? ¿¡ahora tomaba decisiones sobre la familia sin consultar su punto de vista!?

– No soy nadie… – dijo el chico con tono apacible abrazando a su esposa, parecía como si aquel abrazo suave fuera realmente imponente como para domar a la bestia que se había desatado

– Recuerda que Mikoto es nuestra hija, tiene la fuerza y voluntad tuya, lo que pretendo no es que se casen sino mantener las aguas quietas con Suna – le explicaba Sasuke a la cerezo que estaba más tranquila al escuchar la _"verdad"_ detrás de la propuesta de matrimonio de su hija.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – cuestiono confusa la chica mientras miraba con lagrimas en los ojos a su esposo

¡_Perfecto_! aquel puñado de palabras habían dado exactamente en el blanco: el corazón y compasión de Sakura. Sasuke al ver el sonrojo en su esposa y las lagrimas que amenazaban con recorrer sus mejillas, no pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros; había dado otro gran paso para llevar con éxito su plan; decirle a la chica que Mikoto sería igual de fuerte que ella, que tendría su perseverancia y todas las cosas positivas que la llevaron a convertirse en una de las _4 centinelas de la Hoja_ la hacían confiar mas en él.

– ¿Escuchaste la clausula que puse, cierto? – le pregunto él mientras sujetaba las manos de su esposa para que se sentara en el sofá

– Si… – dijo la chica mientras le temblaba la voz

– ¿Crees que Mikoto Uchiha, hija Mia y de la Gran Haruno Sakura será vencida por Sabaku no Ichiro? Mikoto será fuerte como TÚ y yo; cuando crezca y pueda vencer al hijo de Gaara entonces se romperá el compromiso – le decía de manera habilidosa el chico mientras la joven lo miraba atentamente

– Entonces ¿qué sentido tendría que se comprometieran si no se van a casar? – preguntaba confundida la chica, aun no entendía del todo bien los planes de su esposo

– Estando comprometidos, la aldea de la Arena no podrá atacarnos, si otro País nos declara la guerra seremos Konoha y Suna contra quien sea; contaríamos con muchos años de apoyo por parte de ellos… – le seguía explicando el Uchiha a su esposa mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de ella

– Entonces tendremos ayuda mientras Mikoto e Ichiro estén comprometidos; cuando mi hija lo derrote se acabara la ayuda ¿es lo que intentas decirme?

– Algo así, sólo que no habrá por que retirar la ayuda de Suna para Konoha y viceversa; si Mikoto vence a Ichiro no seriamos traidores, la alianza seguiría, pero con un compromiso entre dos grandes familias, el apoyo seria mayor de la Arena hacia Konoha y a la inversa –

– Entonces ¿lo que quieres es mantener a salvo a Konoha, no que Mikoto se vaya lejos de la villa? – le decía Sakura entre sollozos a su esposo, pensaba que el chico quería deshacerse de Mikoto y apartarla de ella

– ¿Recuerdas que dije que moriría por ti y Mikoto? – le pregunto el chico mientras alzaba el rostro de la cerezo que miraba al suelo

– Si… – dijo la chica mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos

– Es lo que hare, hare todo lo que sea necesario para protegerlas y a Konoha también; Mikoto se casara con quien ella desee, no te preocupes – le decía Sasuke con una cálida sonrisa mientras acomodaba uno de los mechones rebeldes de la cerezo que tenía en la cara…

– Pero si hacemos eso ¿no estamos mintiéndole a Suna? Hacer un acuerdo que no se cumplirá es traición – le decía la chica aun sollozando, sintiendo como el tacto de su esposo bajaba hasta su mejilla

– Claro que no Sakura, este acuerdo nos conviene a ambos, Suna ayudara a Konoha y nosotros a ellos, ambos salimos ganando, puede decirse que el compromiso de Ichiro y Mikoto es un eslabón que une con más fuerza ambas aldeas – le decía el Uchiha acariciando suavemente la mejilla de la cerezo haciendo que la joven disfrutara de aquella delicada caricia

– Arigato Sasuke-kun – le dijo ella mientras se aferraba al kosode del poseedor del sharingan

– _ Perfecto_ – se decía interiormente el chico sin dejar de acariciar el cabello de su esposa, viendo la luna por la ventana de su casa…

¿Cómo diablos le salían las cosas tan bien? Con aquel discurso barato donde le decía que Mikoto sería igual de fuerte que ella habían tocado el corazón de la cerezo. Reconocía que algunas kunoichi nacían con un talento sin igual, unas pocas del montón estaban destinadas a la grandeza y él presentía que el único camino que su hija recorrería era el del total fracaso y vergüenza.

– _¿Sabes? no sé si reírme o felicitarte, es increíble toda esa sarta de estupideces que le dijiste a Sakura_ – le decía con una sonrisa burlona mientras le aplaudía a Sasuke

– _Cállate Ryū _ – le ordenaba Sasuke a su _YO_ interno llamándolo por primera vez por su nombre.

– _De verdad eres un canalla, Sasuke-san, mira que mentirle a tu esposa, eso no se hace_ – le decía en tono burlón y con gesto de reproche la representación bicolor mientras le negaba su acción a Sasuke con el dedo índice

– _¡Dije que te callaras!_ – le dijo con voz serena y concluyente el azabache a su voz interior

– _¡Ya, ya! Tranquilízate ¿y ahora, cual es plan_? – le preguntaba aquella sombra de dos colores agitando sus manos por el tono usado por el Uchiha

– _Esperar que Gaara y Raku acepten; se que no se negaran, Raku como toda madre se opondrá al igual que Sakura, pero Gaara no rechazaría una oportunidad así_ – le decía con una sonrisa de satisfacción Sasuke a _Ryū_

– _Entonces…esperemos_ – le decía su conciencia al poseedor del sharingan mientras Sasuke cargaba a Sakura en sus brazos para llevarla a la cama, se había quedado dormida.

Entre tanto, en la casa donde se hospedaban los _Sabaku no_ se encontraban los integrantes de la familia debatiendo sobre qué hacer. Cuando salieron de la casa de Hinata, la manipuladora de viento y el encadenador de sombras se retiraron junto con Gaara y Raku a su casa para platicar.

– Gaara ¿no me digas que creíste todo lo que dijo el Uchiha? Debajo de esa falsa expresión de preocupación sé que oculta otra intención – le decía Temari a su hermano

Los 5 estaban sentados en la sala mientras los gemelos descansaban en la plata alta. El día de mañana tenían pensado compensarle a Hinata sus atenciones; aunque sabían que no era culpa suya, querían enmendar lo que Sasuke con sus inoportunos comentarios había creado.

– No podemos negar que es un buen acuerdo, Temari – le decía Gaara mientras tomaba un vaso con té helado sobre una mesita que estaba frente a él

– Gaara, el Uchiha trama algo, no sé que es pero tengo un mal presentimiento – le decía ahora el marionetista intentando persuadir a su hermano de no tomar en cuenta las palabras de Sasuke

– Escuchen, así como Sasuke puso su clausula podemos aprovecharla – le decía Shikamaru a los reunidos

– Él dijo que si Mikoto ganaba en una batalla entonces no se casarían en un futuro… – les explicaba el encadenador de sombras con un semblante pensativo

– Eso ya lo sabemos, ¿Cuál es tu punto, Nara? – le decía el maquillado como kabuki viendo fijamente al experto en _shōg_i

– Tranquilo ¿quieres? que problemático eres Kankur_ō_ – le decía con fastidio Shikamaru al marionetista

– Sasuke no tiene mucha confianza en Mikoto, supongo que quería un niño para que fuera su heredero y no una niña, sólo hay que encargarnos que Mikoto gane y el compromiso se romperá, la victoria no tiene que ser real ¿cierto? – les explicaba Shikamaru tomando una galleta de una charola que estaba en la mesa de té

– ¿Y en que nos favorecería que ellos dos estén comprometidos? – le preguntaba Kankurō aShikamaru viéndolo de manera inquisitiva

– Como dijo Sasuke, es una manera de realizar "una alianza perecta", pueden aprovecharlo tanto Konoha como Suna, una vez que Mikoto venza a Ichiro el compromiso se romperá y no pasara nada, eso a menos que ellos decidan seguir unidos por que de verdad se quieren – les explicaba con una sonrisilla el amante de las nubes a los reunidos

– ¿De qué hablas, vago? Eso jamás pasara – le decía Temari mientras le daba un ligero golpe en la cabeza a su esposo

– Tsk… que problemática eres mujer – decía el chico resoplando con fastidio mientras se sobaba su cabeza

– Entonces debemos hacer que Ichiro-chan pierda, que difícil será si tiene mi personalidad – decía Raku de manera dramática y bromista

– Roguemos por que sea más tranquilo ¿quieres? – le decía de manera burlona Temari a la chica que solo hizo pucheros de descontento por el comentario

Todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Temari, Shikamaru y Yukari se quedaron a dormir en la residencia de los _Sabaku no_ por ser altas horas de la noche

– _Ichiro ganara, Mikoto no podrá vencerlo_ – decía Sasuke con una sonrisa maliciosa, mirando el techo de su habitación e imaginando toda clase de entrenamientos que aplicarle al gemelo de la Arena para que su hija jamás pudiera vencerlo

– _Mikoto ganara, Ichiro no debe vencerla mucho menos lastimarla..._ – decía ahora Gaara mientras tapaba a su esposa con una sabana, acomodandose a un lado de ella.

La noche es cosa del pasado, el manto nocturno ha sido sustituido por un cielo despejado sin sol y con una brisa agradable. La gente empieza sus labores cotidianas, unos con energía, otros con pereza. Varias horas han pasado y en un restaurant cercano se encuentran Sakura y Sasuke; ese día la cerezo entraría algo tarde al hospital así que el Uchiha aprovechó para llevarla a comer a un lugar bonito para olvidara el incidente de ayer, aunque prácticamente la tenia comiendo de su mano.

– Pasen, por aquí Raku-sama, Kazekage-sama – les decía una mujer a la pareja de la Arena mientras les ofrecía asiento en una mesa del restaurant.

– ¡Hola Raku-chan, Gaara-san! – les saludo Sakura al verlos pasar a un costado suyo.

– Hola Sakura…Sasuke – le hablo la chica con tono amigable a la muchacha, dirigiéndose al Uchiha con un tono seco…

– ¡Raku! – la reprendía el pelirrojo por lo bajo por la manera de saludar al Uchiha

– No estoy muy contenta con él así que no me regañes – le contesto la de cabello anaranjado a su esposo haciendo pucheros de disgusto mientras Gaara la veia con una gotita estilo anime

– _A veces es tan infantil, me_ _gusta_ – se decía internamente el chico viendo a su esposa

– ¿Por qué no se sientan con nosotros? Así podremos _"platicar"_ – les decía con tono cortes Sasuke mirando a Raku fijamente, haciendo énfasis en la palabra_"platicar"_

Aquella mirada iba cargada de burla muy bien camuflada, lo decía con toda la intención de hacerla arder en coraje; sabía que la joven se había arrepentido de cederle su lugar en el escuadrón y el tema sobre Mikoto e Ichiro no la tenía de muy buen humor.

– Pues la verdad… – estuvo a punto de decirle la chica que prefería comer tierra antes de sentarse a su lado a _"platicar"_ pero fue interrumpida

– Sera un placer… – termino la oración el joven Kazekage, dispuesto a sentarse en frente de Sakura

– ¿Por qué te empeñas en hablar por los dos? No ves que no quiero sentarme con él – le decía en tono molesto y con voz casi inaudible la manipuladora de hielo al pelirrojo

– ¿Y tú porque no tomas las cosas con calma eh, Ra-chan? – le decía el Kazekage a la de ojos celestes mientras la chica se sonrojaba por la manera en la que la llamo

– No me digas Ra-chan – le decía la muchacha a su esposo mientras el joven sonreía de satisfacción por hacer que la Kudara se ruborizara.

– Cuando _"jugamos en la noche"_ no me dices eso – le contesto el chico con una sonrisa y mirada picara haciendo que la de ojos color hielo se tiñera de un rojo intenso.

– Esta me la pagaras _"amor"_ – le decía la de cabello anaranjado al pelirrojo mientras se sentaba en frente de Sakura y estrechaba su mano con la del Kaze una vez que ambos estuvieron sentados

– Después te _"convenzo_" que no me hagas nada – decía el chico haciendo nuevamente aquella mueca picara

– Déjalo así – le contesto la chica mientras Sakura los miraba con una gotita estilo anime y una ligera sonrisilla nerviosa

– No me gusta ser insistente pero ¿qué decidieron? – pregunto Sasuke con su habitual _"tacto" _una vez que la pareja se sentó con ellos

– Aceptamos – dijo Gaara de manera confiada, sabía que Sasuke quería sacar beneficio de su _"supuesta alianza perfecta"_ Si creía que solo él ganaría con aquel matrimonio arreglado, el Uchiha estaba muy equivocado.

– _Ichiro, si veo que estas en peligro no dudare en alejarte de este lugar y cualquiera que intente lastimarte_ – se decía internamente el Kaze mientras estudiaba las facciones de Sasuke tratando de comprender porqué el chico no queria a Mikoto: él amaba a sus gemelos por igual sin importar que una fuera niña y el otro varón.

– _¿Que le sucede a este tipo?_ – intentaba el pelirrojo dar con la respuesta mirando con desdén disimulado al Uchiha

A Gaara se le hacia repugnante que el poseedor del sharingan no amara a su bebé, sólo eran él y Sakura en un inicio, los miembros Uchiha crecieron con la llegada de la pequeña; Sasuke que estubo solo mucho tiempo, habia dado a entender que unos de sus principales propósitos era que su clan renaciera y ahora que Mikoto marcaba el comienzo de la repoblacion Uchiha, él la despreciaba a tal grado _¿que diablos le pasaba?_

– Muy bien, entonces oficialmente Mikoto e Ichiro son prometidos – le decía el Uchiha al _Sabaku no_ estrechando sus manos como cerrando un trato

La comida paso con comentarios de Sakura y Raku con una que otra intervención de Gaara y Sasuke. La Kudara se empeñaba en ignorar al Uchiha, estaba molesta y entre mas furiosa estuviera hacia que el azabache se regocijara de satisfacción al haber obtenido las dos cosas que deseaba: el escuadrón _Alpha/Beta_ y que su hija fuera la prometida del gemelo de Suna.

Los biberones cad horas junto con las desveladas a media madrugada acompañadas de múltiples cambios de pañal son cosa del pasado; los juguetes han sido remplazados por otro tipo de cosas y las ambiciones que se reducían a muñecas , shurikens y kunais de plástico y madera han cambiado por armas reales y jutsus impresionantes.

Trece años han pasado; una chica de cabello largo color negro atado en una coleta alta, ojos esmeraldas, piel blanca y complexión delgada se prepara para ir a la academia ninja. Porta una blusa blanca y encima una especie de un top algo holgado con la insignia del clan Uchiha en su hombro derecho y espalda, un short negro con una venda blanca atada a la altura del muslo derecho.

– ¡Okaasan me voy! – le gritaba Mikoto a Sakura bajando por las escaleras

– Que tengas un lindo día Miko-chan – le gritaba Sakura desde la cocina, despidiéndose de su pequeña hija

– ¿Y Otoosan? – pregunto la chica por el varón Uchiha, entrando al recinto donde estaba su madre

– Tenia una misión importante en el escuadrón ¿necesitas algo? – pregunto de manera dulce la cerezo

– Nada Okaasan, le diré a Raku-sama que me ayude, no pasa nada – le decía la chica con una dulce sonrisa a su madre.

– De acuerdo, si necesitas ayuda en algo ¿sabes que puedes decirme, cierto? Sé que no soy tan buena como tu padre pero te daré batalla – le decía Sakura a su hija mientras levantaba su brazo en alto como señal de victoria

– Arigato Okaasan, gracias a ti soy muy buena en ninjutsu médico – le decía Mikoto abrazándola para después salir corriendo de su casa con rumbo a la academia.

– Hola Miko-chan… – saludaba una chica con el cabello recogido en un moño con dos mechones de cabello cayendo a cada lado de su rosto; la chica era idéntica a Temari solo que con el peinado distinto; hacia un rato que esperaba a la de ojos jade afuera de la residencia Uchiha

– ¡Hola Yukari-chan! – decía alegre la de melena negruzca viendo a la jovencita que vestía igual que su madre en la infancia.

– ¿Y a mí no me vas a saludar? ¿Qué estoy pintada o qué? – pregunto otra voz femenina

– Hola Natsuki-chan, no te había visto – decía la pelinegra de ojos jade rascándose la cabeza.

– Vaya, creo que llegaremos un poquito tarde – les decía Natsuki con una sonrisa de complicidad

Natsuki era la hija de Sai e Ino; se parecía mucho a la manipuladora de mentes sólo que tenía el cabello negro, lacio y lo usaba suelto. A diferencia de sus madres, Natsuki y Mikoto se llevaban muy bien aunque en una u otra ocasión aprovechaban para retarse, reviviendo momentos por los que pasaron sus competitivas madres.

– ¡Entonces deja de reírte como loca y andando! – les decía la chica del Pai-pai y todas empezaron a correr rumbo a la academia.

El trió corría a toda velocidad por entre los tejados, todos los días se iban juntas a la academia, no se necesitaba ser adivino para saber que eran muy buenas amigas; Natsuki había heredado la belleza de su madre pero era un poco más prudente al igual que Sai; Yukari era la viva imagen de Temari, era analista e inteligente como su madre y padre, la aldea tenían fe que ella sería la siguiente estratega más grande que hubiera tenido la Hoja, superando a su abuelo y padre.

Pronto llegaron a la academia, entraron al salón y tomaron sus asientos. Mikoto vio hacia la puerta y justo atravesaba el umbral su dulce peor pesadilla: un chico de cabello anaranjado, ojos rojos, piel blanca y de aspecto atractivo. Vestía unos pantalones largos de color negro, una chaqueta roja de manga larga y un chaleco negro.

– Mira Mikotonta, ahí viene tu novio – le decía con burla una chiquilla de cabello negro corto, ojos chocolate y tez bronceada, su nombre Momoka.

Y eso era de todos los días, por eso aquel chico era su dulce pesadilla; era muy atractivo, encantador, amable y simpático; la gente que lo conocía lo admiraba por su destreza y respeto. Escuchaba a la gente decir malas bromas sobre Gaara y Raku, se rumoraba que el matrimonio de la Arena torturaba a sus hijos siendo esa la razon de ser muy educados y amables con los adultos, porque si no les esperaba un cruel castigo; pero en la academia y con chicos de su edad eran todo un torbellino de locuras, tonterías y ocurrencias. Interiormente Mikoto lo celaba, él tenía algo que ella, por mas que se esforzara no podía alcanzar: la atención de su padre, Y no hablamos del Kazekage, sino del suyo, de Uchiha Sasuke.

– ¡Vamos Momoka! Ambas sabemos que molestas a Mikoto porque te gusta mi hermano – le decía con burla una pelirroja de ojos celestes, tez blanca y complexión delgada

– Eso quisieras Ruri-chan, ni que tu hermano tuviera tanta suerte para tener todo esto para él – le decía haciéndose la indiferente la de cabello negro corto mientras un sonrojo disimulado aparecía en su rostro.

– ¡Vamos chicas no peleen! – les decía con una hermosa sonrisa Minato a las 3 chicas que discutían; aquel niño era la viva imagen de su abuelo a cuando era pequeño, su cabello amarillo era más largo y rebelde que el de Naruto.

– Mi-Minato-kun – decía Ruri con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas

– Vamos Ruri-chan, deja sola a esa loca – le decía el jovencito mientras tomaba de la mano a la chica para llevársela del lugar

– Bien chicos, tomen asiento – les decía Iruka a sus alumnos mientras entraba al salón.

– _Y el día de hoy se reanuda mi tortura_ – se decía internamente la chica sentándose a una lado de Ichiro.

– Buenos días chicos, hoy tendremos entrenamiento en el patio, practicaremos con kunais, shurikens y senbon – les decía el profesor a sus pupilos mientras unos gritaban de emoción y otros abucheaban por el fastidio

Todos salieron del salón; aquello puso nerviosa a Mikoto, no era precisamente la mejor en lanzamiento de armas, le había pedido a su padre que la ayudara con eso pero siempre le respondía con un "no tengo tiempo" "tengo misión" "dile a tu madre que te ayude, no puedo" Había pensado seriamente en hablar con Raku, siendo su madrina podría ayudarla a que despertara su sharingan, tenía 13 años y aun no se presentaba su dōjutsu y temia que no pudiera desarrollar su kekkei genkai jamás.

En una de sus constantes visitas a Suna, gracias al enorme espejo que estaba en el cuartel de los ANBU, Mikoto visitaba a Raku y Gaara cuando podía. La Kudara le conto sobre un extraordinario shinobi Uchiha que a los 7 años se graduó de la academia ninja como el mejor de su clase, a los 8 dominó el sharingan y pasó los exámenes chūnin a los 10 años y se convirtió en capitán ANBU a los 13. Aquello dejo perpleja a Mikoto y se fijó como meta llegar a ser tan grande como ese ninja, como su tío Itachi Uchiha. Sin embargo ya tenía 13 años y aun no se graduaba de la academia, con la dictadura del Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, hacia que los chicos estuvieran más tiempo en la academia para que salieran perfectamente preparados y que conseguir su titulo de chūnin fuera más sencillo.

– Bien chicos este es su último entrenamiento, mañana se graduaran como genin así que tómense el entrenamiento en serio – les decía Iruka con una gran sonrisa.

– Pasen al frente Minato, Kenshi, Yukari, Momoka – les decía el sensei a los 4 chicos que obedecieron colocándose detrás de una raya de color rojo, mirando hacia al frente había un blanco grande y 4 pequeños a su alrededor

Los 4 chicos lanzaron, Minato y Kenshi usaron kunais mientras Yukari y Momoka shurikens. Los aciertos de los dos chicos eran impecables; Minato, Kenshi e Ichiro eran unos genio, todos unos prodigio, sin embargo Kenshi, siendo hijo de _La Maestra de Armas_ tenía más agilidad en el uso de objetos punzocortantes. Las dos chicas lanzaron, la puntería de Momoka no era muy buena pero si acertó dentro del blanco

– Kage nui _(jutsu cosido de sombr_a) – decía la pequeña Yukari tomando del mango dos kunais que se habían desviado, dando justamente en el blanco

– ¿Eso está permitido? – pregunto Momoka al ver que la chica del moño había usado jutsus

– Yo dije que debían darle al blanco desde esta distancia, como lo hacen es cuestión de ingenio – le decía Iruka con una sonrisa a la de cabello negro y ojos chocolate que se molesto porque Yukari y todos hubieran acertado mejor que ella

– Al frente Ruri, Ichiro, Mikoto, Natsuki – daba nuevos nombres Iruka haciendo que los nombrados pasaran al frente

Natsuki escogió shurikens, Mikoto kunais y Ruri e Ichiro senbons. Todos estaban calculando para apuntar en cualquier momento. El sensei dio la orden y todos lanzaron.

– ¡Ichiro-kun, eres tan genial! – se escuchaba que decían las chicas viendo el lanzamiento impecable del chico de cabello naranja

– Casi iguales, ¿no Minato, Kenshi? – les decía el Sabaku no a sus amigos mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa

– No te creas mucho, sigo siendo mejor que tu, recuerda quien es mi madre – le decía también sonriente Kenshi a Ichiro

– Y ustedes no olviden quien es mi padre, algún día seré el octavo Hokage – decía Minato apuntando hacia los rostros tallados de las 5 sombras de Fuego

– ¿El octavo? – preguntaron confundidos los chicos, Naruto era el sexto

– Si, Konohamaru nii-chan será el séptimo Hokage, YO seré el octavo – les respondía Minato con una amplia sonrisa a sus amigos

Ahora era el lanzamiento de las tres chicas, Ruri acertó limpiamente al igual que su hermano.

– ¿Qué te parece, otooto-chan? – le decía con burla la pelirroja que lanzo una senbon que atravesó una de las agujas que había lanzado Ichiro al blanco.

– Eres buena, en algo te pareces a mi imooto-chan – le decía el chico sonriéndole de medio lado a su hermana mientras la joven caminaba hacia la parte trasera de la fila, chocando ambos sus manos.

– Por cierto, yo soy mayor – le decía Ichiro a la de ojos celestes que sólo le sonrió siguiendo su camino.

Mikoto y Natsuki hicieron un lanzamiento decente, aunque no igual de bueno que Minato, Kenshi, Ichiro y Ruri.

– Buen lanzamiento, Mikoto-chan – se acercaba el de cabello anaranjado para alentar a su prometida; sabía que era muy perfeccionista, todo con la intención de agradarle a su padre.

Ichiro era un genio al igual que Minato y Kenshi, los chicos eran conocidos como _el trió estrella_ por sus múltiples habilidades. La de ojos jade se quedo observando a los tres chicos, recordó que los aldeanos decían que era una ironía que Minato, el hijo del ninja que reprobó 3 veces el examen de la academia, de quien dudaron y subestimaron, tuviera un hijo prodigio y el shinobi que destacó por ser uno de los mejores en la historia tuviera una hija promedio

– No digas eso, excelente lanzamiento el tuyo Ichiro-kun – le respondió la chica con una sonrisa melancólica que le dolió al de ojos bermellón en toda el alma

– Búscame en el campo de entrenamiento #7, practicaremos tu lanzamiento ¿te parece? – le decía el chico mientras le susurraba aquello a Mikoto haciendo que la chica se estremeciera por el cálido aliento del _Sabaku no_.

– H-Hai… – dijo ella tartamudeando mientras se ruborizaba a más no poder.

– ¿Tienes fiebre? – le preguntaba el chico acercando demasiado su rostro al de la chica, tocando con su mano la frente de la Uchiha.

– E-estoy bien, debe ser ese tonto virus del resfriado – decía la joven girándose para que el muchacho dejara de verla.

– ¿No iras con Raku-san en la tarde? – cuestiono Mikoto sobre si eso no sería un inconveniente para ir al entrenamiento o si ella sería un impedimento para que el de cabello llameante estuviera con su madre.

– Iré a ver a mis padres en la noche – le contesto el joven mientras le sonreía a la chica, haciendo que Mikoto se ruborizara nuevamente

– Deberías tomar algo para ese resfriado, no querrás faltar al entrenamiento – le decía el chico yéndose con Minato y Kenshi

Como adoraba esa sonrisa cálida, a pesar de celarlo no lo odiaba; admitía haberle deseado lo peor en muchas ocasiones por robar la atención de su padre, pero cuando creció se dio cuenta que la culpa no era de Ichiro. Cuando el hijo del Kaze iba de visita a su casa, su _Otoosan_, _"mágicamente"_ no tenia misiones ni nada importante que hacer, contaba con el tiempo del mundo para conversar y hasta entrenar con Ichiro mientras ella los observaba. Cuando las arduas prácticas terminaban, Sasuke se retiraba del lugar y su prometido entrenaba con ella, enseñándole lo aprendido con el varón Uchiha.

Con el uso de aquel espejo que utilizó la esposa del Kaze para ir a Konoha sin exponer a los gemelos cuando eran bebes, todo era más fácil; Ichiro y Ruri estudiaban en Konoha y en la noche volvían a Suna cruzando aquel vitral de hielo al igual que ella cuando quería estar con la Kudara.

– _Les recordaré a Otoosan y Okaasan que mañana será mi graduación _ – se decía emocionada la chica; una pequeña chispa de esperanza se encendía en su ser ante la posibilidad de que su padre asistiera a un momento tan importante para ella.

* * *

He aquí el link de la imagen a como será la hija de Sasuke para que se den una idea.  
Minato se parece mucho a Naruto sólo que con el cabello más largo y rebelde como el del 4to Hokage  
Yukari es idéntica a Temari solo que usa el cabello asi como Mabui, la asistente del Raikage  
Natsuki es = a Ino solo que con cabello largo  
Kenshi es = a Neji,  
Ichiro es parecido a Gaara solo que con cabello anaranjado y ojos rojos  
Ruri se parece a Shakugan no Shana pero al estilo de los personajes de Naruto, claro.

art/Sasuke-girl-coloreado-338841245 (en esta imagen se ve una chica madura asi que sólo imagínensela un poco mas infantil -13 años -)


	6. Mirame Otoosan

**_Muchas gracias a todos los que han comentado la historia; quiero aprovechar para hacer un anuncio importante. A partir de hoy tardare un poco mas en actualizar ya que la escuela esta un poco (y con poco quiero decir bastante) complicada. Tratare de subir el próximo capitulo lo antes posible._**

**_Agradeciendo su comprensión y apoyo, aquí les dejo el próximo capitulo; QUE LO DISFRUTEN! :D_**

**_(Narra Mikoto)_**

* * *

No puedo evitar esta horrible sensación; a pesar de mis múltiples intentos por ahuyentar este cruel pensamiento, más me convenzo que mi padre detesta mi existencia _¿qué he hecho mal?_ siempre he tratado de dar lo mejor de mi _¿acaso no se da cuenta?_ Sé que no soy una prodigio como Kenshi, Minato e Ichiro-kun, soy alguien normal pero eso no me impide seguir intentando e insistiendo cuantas veces sea necesario; mi perseverancia y determinación es mucho más grande que cualquier kekkei genkai ¿Acaso no se percata de mi empeño por ser más fuerte, _por tener un poquito de su atención, de su cariño_…?

A veces pienso que todo es inútil, que todo lo que hago no tiene caso ni fruto, pero al pensar en todo lo que me han criticado y señalado… una descarga eléctrica hace que mi ser y conciencia se rehúsen fervientemente a dejarme vencer.

_ – _ _Esa chiquilla es un caso perdido_ _ – _ recordé como un aldeano se refería a mi

_ – _ _La gloria del clan Uchiha terminó cuando esa mocosa nació __– _ corroboraba un hombre de cabello castaño y estatura mediana

_ – _ _¿Qué ironía? La heredera Uchiha no pasa de ser una chica promedio mientras el hijo de Naruto-sama es todo un prodigio __– _ hablaba ahora una mujer de aproximadamente 50 años.

Me doy unos leves golpecitos en el rostro para tratar de ahuyentar esos crueles recuerdos. Aunque quiera simular que no me duele todo lo que dicen los aldeanos, me es imposible; aunque mi boca responda con fiereza mi espíritu se siente aplastado al no ser reconocida ni un poquito. Si mi padre creyera en mí, me daría igual si todo el mundo ninja dijera que soy una buena para nada, pero mi Otoosan no es capaz de quererme… mucho menos de alentarme en mi camino shinobi.

Al ver a Ichiro-kun y a Ruri-chan me llena un sentimiento de tristeza, emoción y envidia; me alegro que ellos sean felices, me da nostalgia ser tan desdichada y anhelo que un día mi padre pueda ser capaz de darme una pizca de afecto, _una sonrisa, un abrazo_. Recuerdo las veces que me prometió ir al parque conmigo; el reloj avanzaba sin piedad y él no llegaba, yo jugaba en mi columpio viendo como caia la tarde, manteniendo la esperanza que esta vez, que de verdad en esta ocasión, si quisiera llevarme a jugar…

_ – _ ¿Mikoto? _ – _ me hablo Okaasan, sacándome de mis pensamientos

_ – _ ¿Dime… Okaasan? _ – _ le respondí con tristeza intentando no desmoronarme en ese lugar

Íbamos camino a casa después de la graduación y para ser sincera, después del desaire que me hizo mi padre me sentía deshecha. Intente con todas mis fuerzas no flaquear y tirarme a llorar, estaba interiormente destrozada y aunque caminara con la frente en alto, la verdad es que internamente estoy de rodillas rogando por un destino distinto.

– Estuviste estupenda ¿lo sabes? – me dijo mi madre de manera cálida y con una bonita sonrisa

– Gracias Okaasan, pero siento que pude dar más – le dije con melancolía y ella me vio de manera extraña

Las palabras mordaces de mi padre al decirme que Ichiro había aplicado poco chacra en su jutsu para que mi técnica deshiciera la suya, estuvieron a punto de convencerme que era tan inútil como los aldeanos y demás ninjas pensaban…

– Diste lo que era necesario, todos te aplaudieron… – me dijo con alegría, intentando elevar mi animo

– Felicitaban a Ichiro-kun, no a mi… – le dije con dolor en mis palabras a medida que intentaba seguir con paso normal

No pude evitar decir aquello, sentía envidia de mi prometido; era un prodigio, un gran chico que contaba con grandes amigos; tenía una familia maravillosa: una mujer encantadora como madre y un gran hombre como padre. Y yo, una chica con miedo a fracasar por vergüenza a que se burlen de mí, con una madre maravillosa, un padre severo y un puñado de sueños, ambiciones y anhelos…

– ¿Qué? les aplaudieron a ambos ¿qué te hace pensar que sólo estaban sorprendidos por Ichiro-chan? – me pregunto curiosa; involuntariamente mire de reojo al culpable de mi semblante: mi padre…

Llegamos finalmente a la casa y subí a mi habitación, tenía ganas de estar sola y ahogar mis penas en algún lugar recóndito de mí ser. Me recosté en la cama y observe la gran cantidad de estrellas que pendían de varios hilos plateados. Mis ambiciones parecían tan lejanas como aquel puñado de luceros que colgaban de mi techo, por más que estirara mis manos no las alcanzaba…

Me mantuve ensimismada en una marejada de ideas hasta que escuche el timbre de la casa; no sabía porqué pero sentí que aquella visita fortuita cambiaria un poco mi estado de ánimo. Baje por las escaleras sin llegar hasta el final de los peldaños; permanecí a la mitad de los escalones para escuchar que un ninja traía un mensaje del Hokage…

– Naruto nii-chan espera verlos a todos en la fiesta que se hará en honor a la graduación de todos los genin y por supuesto, por el cumpleaños de Minato; el tema es ir vestido con kimonos – dijo aquel ninja que al verlo bien pude percatarme que se trataba de Konohamaru-san

– Descuida Konohamaru-chan, iremos sin falta – le contesto mi madre de manera cortes al joven Sarutobi y éste se retiró del lugar ofreciéndole una reverencia a Okaasan

Ella cerró la puerta para verme bajar por las escaleras; en cierta forma no quería acudir a la fiesta de Minato, no me sentía del mejor ánimo pero no podía hacerle un desaire de esa magnitud al hijo del Hokage, después de todo… aunque no estuviera del mejor humor aquella reunión podría subir mi estado anímico.

– Iré a vestirme – dijo mi madre y al igual que ella subí a mi habitación para buscar una prenda de acuerdo a la ocasión.

Tome un kimono verde turquesa con estampados rosas y blancos, agarre un pequeño broche de cabello y me lo acomode de manera que luciera natural. Quede muy contenta con lo que se reflejaba en el espejo

– _¿Le gustara a Ichiro-kun? _– me cuestione internamente al momento que llevaba una mano a mi rostro

Rápidamente un intenso color carmín cubrió mi rostro. ¿Qué disparates estoy pensando? Ichi-kun es un buen chico, es atractivo pero sobre todo, es un muchacho cortes y amable. Cualquier kunoichi ambicionaría llegar al corazón del Sabaku no, incluso para mi es penoso aceptar que una vida al lado de Ichiro-kun seria por demás hermosa.

– Mikoto ¿estás lista? – escuche que mi madre me llamaba desde la planta baja

– Hai… ya bajo Okaasan – respondí a medida que cerraba la puerta de mi habitación y bajaba a donde estaba mi madre; ella vestía un kimono rojo con estampados de flores rosas, se veía realmente hermosa…

– Te queda lindo el kimono Mikoto-chan – me dijo mi madre con una sonrisa sincera

– ¿Nos vamos? – escuche la ultima voz que desearía oír en ese momento

Ahí estaba mi padre con su habitual semblante, su rostro inalterable, duro y álgido hizo que agachara mi vista; sentí que sus orbes penetrantes me inspeccionaban de arriba abajo. Alcé la mirada y pude observar que portaba un traje típico con el símbolo del clan en la espalda.

– Si, andando Mikoto – dijo mi Okaasan y los tres nos encaminamos hasta la puerta.

Recorrimos las veredas empolvadas de Konoha hasta llegar a un campo de entrenamiento donde había figurines de hielo, castillos de arena, globos y demás cosas para un cumpleaños. En una mesa celeste habia un enorme pastel y una gran pila de obsequios. Al llegar fuimos recibidos cortésmente por el festejado asi como el Hokage y su esposa.

– Felicidades Minato-kun, esto es para ti – le entregaba mi madre una caja de tamaño mediano decorada con papel azul

– Gracias Sakura-san, no se hubiera molestado – le decía el chico apenado

– Linda decoración Hinata-chan – le dijo mi madre a la esposa del Hokage viendo a su alrededor

– Cortesía de la familia Sabaku-no – dijo sonriente la de ojos malva guiándonos hasta una de las mesas donde se hallaban mis padrinos

Minato y el resto nos pusimos a conversar de esto y aquello deseando quedar dos o más, en algún equipo cuando nos designaran nuestro sensei. La fiesta transcurrió de lo más animada, hubo juegos, competencias de astucia y velocidad, en fin… fue de los más divertido. Todos nos pusimos de acuerdo para jugar a las escondidas, tal vez para algunos sonaría ridículo que chicos de 13 y 14 años jugaran a las escondidillas, pero con nuestras habilidades como shinobis sería divertido; practicaríamos la cautela, rapidez y sigilo.

El grupo se dispersó, Minato por ser el festejado tendría que encontrarnos a todos. Todos los sitios buenos estaban ocupados asi que me aleje un poco para hallar un lugar adecuado para esconderme, no sé si lamentable o afortunadamente fui a dar a las proximidades donde conversaban mi padre y Raku-sama.

– Abstente de crearle falsas ilusiones a Mikoto – le dijo mi padre con tono austero a su interlocutor

– ¿A qué te refieres? – le dijo Raku-sama con tono desinteresado a mi Otoosan

– No te hagas la indiferente, deja de enseñarle técnicas que no puede controlar – le decía mi Otoosan a medida que daba varios pasos hacia Raku-sama

– Le enseñare lo que me plazca, sé que puede manejar eso y más, lo sabrías si la conocieras mejor – le dijo con tono calmado y mi padre pareció molestarle aquel comentario

– ¿Quién te crees? es mi hija, la conozco mejor que tu – dijo tratando de defenderse ante aquella acusación

– ¿No me digas…? A ver padre perfectp ¿cuál es el color favorito de tu hija? ¿qué comida le gusta? ¿qué no le gusta? ¿cuál es su pasatiempo? ¿quién es su mejor amigo? ¿a quién admira? – empezó mi madrina a bombardearlo de preguntas

– Ese tipo de estupideces no importa – dijo severo y tajante haciendo que Raku-sama sonriera ante lo poco que me conocía mi padre

– No sabes qué le gusta, no pretendas saber lo que es mejor para ella cuando sólo ha contado con el apoyo de Sakura, mientras de ti sólo ha recibido menosprecios – le dijo con ira en los ojos la de cabello naranja

– No está hecha para la batalla, deja de ilusionarla… por cierto su pasatiempo es estar pendiente de mi para que entrenemos y admira a su padre, por supuesto… – dijo haciéndose el importante a medida que se disponía a abandonar el lugar

– No seas arrogante, ella no te admira, no está pendiente de ti y lo que es mejor para Mikoto: no te necesita – dijo Raku-sama como última palabra y desapareció con un _"puff",_ mi padre por su parte se fue brincando entre los arboles

– ¡Te encontré Mikoto-chan! – escuche la voz de Minato al haber dado con mi escondite

– Que mala pata – fingí descuido

– Mejor suerte para la otra, vamos… tú eras la única que faltaba encontrar – me dijo una vez que salto a la rama de un gran roble para regresar a la fiesta

El resto de la celebración transcurrió normal. No podía sacarme de la cabeza lo que había dicho mi padre y la forma en que Raku-sama confiaba en mí. La fiesta terminó y regresamos a casa. Subí a mi cuarto, no tenía ganas de ver a mi padre; entre a mi habitación, me desvestí, me duche y me coloqué mi pijama. Abrí la ventana para que entrara la brisa fresca, me acosté boca arriba observando cómo las estrellas se bamboleaban de un lado a otro por el viento que se colaba por la ventana, cerré mis ojos y…

– Mikoto ¿puedo pasar? – escuche la voz de mi madre tras la puerta de madera

– Si mama, pasa… – le dije tratando de fingir sosiego

– Mikoto, necesitamos hablar – me dijo con un tono de voz más serio de lo normal

– ¿Qué sucede mama? – dije algo asustada por la forma en que me hablo

– ¿Me permitirías darte un consejo como tu amiga y madre? – dijo con tono calmado a medida que acomodaba un mechón de mi cabello

– Claro mama – le dije mostrando una sonrisilla de medio lado

– Si algún día quieres mejorar como persona o kunoichi… hazlo por ti, nunca por complacer a alguien más; hay que hacer las cosas por convicción, jamás por obligación – me dijo mi madre aquellas sabias palabras a medida que caminaba hasta mi ventana

– Madre ¿por qué me dice eso? – la cuestione con tono apacible, aunque aquella mujer me conocía tanto como Yo; interiormente sabia que aquel tono fingido podría engañar a mi padre pero jamás a mi madre

– Porque sé por lo que estas pasando, dime Mikoto ¿Qué deseas demostrar? – me pregunto retirando su vista del cristal de la ventana

– Deseo demostrar que soy igual o más fuerte que cualquier shinobi varón – le dije con toda la determinación que fui capaz de juntar en ese momento

– Es un buen propósito, nadie debe ser subestimado por su sexo; sólo recuerda… cuando consigas tu objetivo no seas altanera y arrogante, recuerda siempre de dónde vienes y quien eres, y sobre todo ayuda a quienes lo necesiten – me dijo mi madre dándome un ligero beso en la frente, antes de salir de mi habitación

Escuche que mi Okaasan se retiró lo suficiente y me puse a pensar en lo ocurrido: las palabras de mi madre, la conversación de mi padre con Raku-sama. _Las 4 Grandes Yoonin de Konoha_ creían en mí; si las_ 4 Grandes Kunoichi de la Hoja_ tienen la firme convicción que soy fuerte y capaz de todo ¿por qué yo no? Mamá sufrió el menosprecio de mi padre, en cierta parte entiendo porque me ayuda y aconseja; Hinata-san fue rechazada por su padre al considerarla débil… ellas pudieron superarlo ¡Yo también! He tomado una decisión, si mi padre no va ayudarme a progresar definitivamente no frenara mi avance…

Es un nuevo día; los rayos dorados del sol me calan en el rostro haciendo que me levante de mi cama. Me doy un baño, me visto, tomo mis herramientas ninja y bajo a desayunar con mis padres. Para variar, mi Otoosan no se encuentra…

– Buenos días Mikoto – me saludó mi madre efusivamente

– Buenos días Okaasan, ¿y Otoosan? – pregunte al no ver a mi padre por ningún lado

– Tiene una misión, volverá en la tarde – me dijo sirviendo el desayuno, sentándose a mi lado

– Ya veo, por cierto mamá… iré a ver a Raku-sama – le dije de manera calmada a mi acompañante

– Claro, sólo no vuelvas muy noche – me dijo tan maternal como siempre

– Mama, pero si usamos el espejo que está en el cuartel ANBU – le dije para que no se preocupara y ella pareció caer en cuenta sobre aquel artefacto que nos brindaba comunicación con Suna.

– De acuerdo, sólo ten cuidado ¿sí? – me dijo con tono un poco preocupado

– Pero mama, si alguien se acerca demasiado saldrá volando de un puñetazo, recuerda quien fue mi mentora – le dije en tono bromista y mi madre soltó una carcajada

– Esa es mi niña – dijo ella poniéndome una mano en la cabeza para después seguir comiendo.

Terminamos de desayunar y mi madre se dirigió al hospital y yo al cuartel ANBU donde fui inspeccionada para poder pasar por aquel espejo. Pase a través de aquel cristal, llegando finalmente a la aldea de Suna donde me recibieron un par de ninjas.

Una vez que terminó la inspección por parte de los shinobis de la Arena me encamine a buscar a Raku-sama y al Kazekage.

– ¡Mikoto-chan! – escuche una voz familiar

– ¡Hola Ruri-chan! – salude a la pelirroja que al verme se acercó hasta mi

– ¿Qué te trae por aquí? No me digas que no pudiste esperar más para ver al bobo de mi hermano – me dijo con tono pícaro haciéndome sonrojar

– ¡Lo sabia! – dijo entre carcajadas mientras se agarraba el estomago

– Boba hermana menor, déjala en paz – escuche otra voz conocida

– Sólo estamos bromeando bobo hermano mayor – le respondió la pelirroja a Ichiro-kun

– Mph… ¿qué haces por acá Miko-chan? ¿Algún aviso urgente? O ¿vienes a visitar a mama? – me dijo mi prometido colocándose en frente mío

– No, nada de eso… todo está bien en Konoha; sólo vine a ver a Raku-sama – le respondí con una sonrisa que él me devolvió haciéndome sentir un calor en el pecho

– Bueno, los dejare solos, aquí se derrama mucha miel y no quiero ser la tercia que arruine la pareja – dijo Ruri con una sonrisilla y desapareció con un _puff_

– Esa tonta… que te parece si vamos a casa y esperamos a mis padres, no creo que tarden mucho, después de todo mama le ayuda a Otoosan con las cuestiones de la aldea – me dijo él y empezamos a caminar hasta llegar a la mansión del Kaze

Al llegar Ichiro me dejó un rato en la sala de estar pues iría a buscar unas cosas a su habitación. En lo que llegaba mi acompañante abrí mi bolsa de herramientas ninja, saque varios shurikens, kunais, píldoras recuperadoras de chacra, senbons y en una pequeña cajita estaba un par de fotos; en una aparezco con mamá a mi derecha y papá a mi izquierda; mi Okaasan sonríe, mi Otoosan está cruzado de brazos. En la otra fotografía esta el gran Sasuke Uchiha después de un arduo entrenamiento en el patio, aquella foto se la tome a escondidas. Esta mañana decidí que soy capaz de todo y mas; si mi padre no me quiere y no cree en mi, da igual... pero le demostrare que puedo ser mejor que él, mejor que mi Tío Itachi, mejor que Madara. Tome un marcador y sobre aquella foto escribí "NO TE NECESITO" aquellas letras mayúsculas y de pulso firme me habían salido del corazón para recordarme que no preciso la ayuda de Sasuke Uchiha, que con o sin él voy a llegar a ser UNA GRAN KUNOICHI, _una legendaria Uchiha._

Y quizá... algún día pueda convertirme en su orgullo, si esa fecha llega... espero no sea demasiado tarde para mi padre, porque desde hoy ¡Mikoto Uchiha no volverá a ser la misma! _con él_


	7. Otoosan no te necesito

_(Narra Mikoto)_

No puedo evitar esta horrible sensación; a pesar de mis múltiples intentos por ahuyentar este cruel pensamiento, más me convenzo que mi padre detesta mi existencia _¿qué he hecho mal?_ siempre he tratado de dar lo mejor de mi _¿acaso no se da cuenta?_ Sé que no soy una prodigio como Kenshi, Minato e Ichiro-kun, soy alguien normal pero eso no me impide seguir intentando e insistiendo cuantas veces sea necesario; mi perseverancia y determinación es mucho más grande que cualquier kekkei genkai ¿Acaso no se percata de mi empeño por ser más fuerte, _por tener un poquito de su atención, de su cariño_…?

A veces pienso que todo es inútil, que todo lo que hago no tiene caso ni fruto, pero al pensar en todo lo que me han criticado y señalado… una descarga eléctrica hace que mi ser y conciencia se rehúsen fervientemente a dejarme vencer.

_ – _ _Esa chiquilla es un caso perdido_ _ – _ recordé como un aldeano se refería a mi

_ – _ _La gloria del clan Uchiha terminó cuando esa mocosa nació __– _ corroboraba un hombre de cabello castaño y estatura mediana

_ – _ _¿Qué ironía? La heredera Uchiha no pasa de ser una chica promedio mientras el hijo de Naruto-sama es todo un prodigio __– _ hablaba ahora una mujer de aproximadamente 50 años.

Me doy unos leves golpecitos en el rostro para tratar de ahuyentar esos crueles recuerdos. Aunque quiera simular que no me duele todo lo que dicen los aldeanos, me es imposible; aunque mi boca responda con fiereza mi espíritu se siente aplastado al no ser reconocida ni un poquito. Si mi padre creyera en mí, me daría igual si todo el mundo ninja dijera que soy una buena para nada, pero mi Otoosan no es capaz de quererme… mucho menos de alentarme en mi camino shinobi.

Al ver a Ichiro-kun y a Ruri-chan me llena un sentimiento de tristeza, emoción y envidia; me alegro que ellos sean felices, me da nostalgia ser tan desdichada y anhelo que un día mi padre pueda ser capaz de darme una pizca de afecto, _una sonrisa, un abrazo_. Recuerdo las veces que me prometió ir al parque conmigo; el reloj avanzaba sin piedad y él no llegaba, yo jugaba en mi columpio viendo como caia la tarde, manteniendo la esperanza que esta vez, que de verdad en esta ocasión, si quisiera llevarme a jugar…

_ – _ ¿Mikoto? _ – _ me hablo Okaasan, sacándome de mis pensamientos

_ – _ ¿Dime… Okaasan? _ – _ le respondí con tristeza intentando no desmoronarme en ese lugar

Íbamos camino a casa después de la graduación y para ser sincera, después del desaire que me hizo mi padre me sentía deshecha. Intente con todas mis fuerzas no flaquear y tirarme a llorar, estaba interiormente destrozada y aunque caminara con la frente en alto, la verdad es que internamente estoy de rodillas rogando por un destino distinto.

– Estuviste estupenda ¿lo sabes? – me dijo mi madre de manera cálida y con una bonita sonrisa

– Gracias Okaasan, pero siento que pude dar más – le dije con melancolía y ella me vio de manera extraña

Las palabras mordaces de mi padre al decirme que Ichiro había aplicado poco chacra en su jutsu para que mi técnica deshiciera la suya, estuvieron a punto de convencerme que era tan inútil como los aldeanos y demás ninjas pensaban…

– Diste lo que era necesario, todos te aplaudieron… – me dijo con alegría, intentando elevar mi animo

– Felicitaban a Ichiro-kun, no a mi… – le dije con dolor en mis palabras a medida que intentaba seguir con paso normal

No pude evitar decir aquello, sentía envidia de mi prometido; era un prodigio, un gran chico que contaba con grandes amigos; tenía una familia maravillosa: una mujer encantadora como madre y un gran hombre como padre. Y yo, una chica con miedo a fracasar por vergüenza a que se burlen de mí, con una madre maravillosa, un padre severo y un puñado de sueños, ambiciones y anhelos…

– ¿Qué? les aplaudieron a ambos ¿qué te hace pensar que sólo estaban sorprendidos por Ichiro-chan? – me pregunto curiosa; involuntariamente mire de reojo al culpable de mi semblante: mi padre…

Llegamos finalmente a la casa y subí a mi habitación, tenía ganas de estar sola y ahogar mis penas en algún lugar recóndito de mí ser. Me recosté en la cama y observe la gran cantidad de estrellas que pendían de varios hilos plateados. Mis ambiciones parecían tan lejanas como aquel puñado de luceros que colgaban de mi techo, por más que estirara mis manos no las alcanzaba…

Me mantuve ensimismada en una marejada de ideas hasta que escuche el timbre de la casa; no sabía porqué pero sentí que aquella visita fortuita cambiaria un poco mi estado de ánimo. Baje por las escaleras sin llegar hasta el final de los peldaños; permanecí a la mitad de los escalones para escuchar que un ninja traía un mensaje del Hokage…

– Naruto nii-chan espera verlos a todos en la fiesta que se hará en honor a la graduación de todos los genin y por supuesto, por el cumpleaños de Minato; el tema es ir vestido con kimonos – dijo aquel ninja que al verlo bien pude percatarme que se trataba de Konohamaru-san

– Descuida Konohamaru-chan, iremos sin falta – le contesto mi madre de manera cortes al joven Sarutobi y éste se retiró del lugar ofreciéndole una reverencia a Okaasan

Ella cerró la puerta para verme bajar por las escaleras; en cierta forma no quería acudir a la fiesta de Minato, no me sentía del mejor ánimo pero no podía hacerle un desaire de esa magnitud al hijo del Hokage, después de todo… aunque no estuviera del mejor humor aquella reunión podría subir mi estado anímico.

– Iré a vestirme – dijo mi madre y al igual que ella subí a mi habitación para buscar una prenda de acuerdo a la ocasión.

Tome un kimono verde turquesa con estampados rosas y blancos, agarre un pequeño broche de cabello y me lo acomode de manera que luciera natural. Quede muy contenta con lo que se reflejaba en el espejo

– _¿Le gustara a Ichiro-kun? _– me cuestione internamente al momento que llevaba una mano a mi rostro

Rápidamente un intenso color carmín cubrió mi rostro. ¿Qué disparates estoy pensando? Ichi-kun es un buen chico, es atractivo pero sobre todo, es un muchacho cortes y amable. Cualquier kunoichi ambicionaría llegar al corazón del Sabaku no, incluso para mi es penoso aceptar que una vida al lado de Ichiro-kun seria por demás hermosa.

– Mikoto ¿estás lista? – escuche que mi madre me llamaba desde la planta baja

– Hai… ya bajo Okaasan – respondí a medida que cerraba la puerta de mi habitación y bajaba a donde estaba mi madre; ella vestía un kimono rojo con estampados de flores rosas, se veía realmente hermosa…

– Te queda lindo el kimono Mikoto-chan – me dijo mi madre con una sonrisa sincera

– ¿Nos vamos? – escuche la ultima voz que desearía oír en ese momento

Ahí estaba mi padre con su habitual semblante, su rostro inalterable, duro y álgido hizo que agachara mi vista; sentí que sus orbes penetrantes me inspeccionaban de arriba abajo. Alcé la mirada y pude observar que portaba un traje típico con el símbolo del clan en la espalda.

– Si, andando Mikoto – dijo mi Okaasan y los tres nos encaminamos hasta la puerta.

Recorrimos las veredas empolvadas de Konoha hasta llegar a un campo de entrenamiento donde había figurines de hielo, castillos de arena, globos y demás cosas para un cumpleaños. En una mesa celeste habia un enorme pastel y una gran pila de obsequios. Al llegar fuimos recibidos cortésmente por el festejado asi como el Hokage y su esposa.

– Felicidades Minato-kun, esto es para ti – le entregaba mi madre una caja de tamaño mediano decorada con papel azul

– Gracias Sakura-san, no se hubiera molestado – le decía el chico apenado

– Linda decoración Hinata-chan – le dijo mi madre a la esposa del Hokage viendo a su alrededor

– Cortesía de la familia Sabaku-no – dijo sonriente la de ojos malva guiándonos hasta una de las mesas donde se hallaban mis padrinos

Minato y el resto nos pusimos a conversar de esto y aquello deseando quedar dos o más, en algún equipo cuando nos designaran nuestro sensei. La fiesta transcurrió de lo más animada, hubo juegos, competencias de astucia y velocidad, en fin… fue de los más divertido. Todos nos pusimos de acuerdo para jugar a las escondidas, tal vez para algunos sonaría ridículo que chicos de 13 y 14 años jugaran a las escondidillas, pero con nuestras habilidades como shinobis sería divertido; practicaríamos la cautela, rapidez y sigilo.

El grupo se dispersó, Minato por ser el festejado tendría que encontrarnos a todos. Todos los sitios buenos estaban ocupados asi que me aleje un poco para hallar un lugar adecuado para esconderme, no sé si lamentable o afortunadamente fui a dar a las proximidades donde conversaban mi padre y Raku-sama.

– Abstente de crearle falsas ilusiones a Mikoto – le dijo mi padre con tono austero a su interlocutor

– ¿A qué te refieres? – le dijo Raku-sama con tono desinteresado a mi Otoosan

– No te hagas la indiferente, deja de enseñarle técnicas que no puede controlar – le decía mi Otoosan a medida que daba varios pasos hacia Raku-sama

– Le enseñare lo que me plazca, sé que puede manejar eso y más, lo sabrías si la conocieras mejor – le dijo con tono calmado y mi padre pareció molestarle aquel comentario

– ¿Quién te crees? es mi hija, la conozco mejor que tu – dijo tratando de defenderse ante aquella acusación

– ¿No me digas…? A ver padre perfectp ¿cuál es el color favorito de tu hija? ¿qué comida le gusta? ¿qué no le gusta? ¿cuál es su pasatiempo? ¿quién es su mejor amigo? ¿a quién admira? – empezó mi madrina a bombardearlo de preguntas

– Ese tipo de estupideces no importa – dijo severo y tajante haciendo que Raku-sama sonriera ante lo poco que me conocía mi padre

– No sabes qué le gusta, no pretendas saber lo que es mejor para ella cuando sólo ha contado con el apoyo de Sakura, mientras de ti sólo ha recibido menosprecios – le dijo con ira en los ojos la de cabello naranja

– No está hecha para la batalla, deja de ilusionarla… por cierto su pasatiempo es estar pendiente de mi para que entrenemos y admira a su padre, por supuesto… – dijo haciéndose el importante a medida que se disponía a abandonar el lugar

– No seas arrogante, ella no te admira, no está pendiente de ti y lo que es mejor para Mikoto: no te necesita – dijo Raku-sama como última palabra y desapareció con un _"puff",_ mi padre por su parte se fue brincando entre los arboles

– ¡Te encontré Mikoto-chan! – escuche la voz de Minato al haber dado con mi escondite

– Que mala pata – fingí descuido

– Mejor suerte para la otra, vamos… tú eras la única que faltaba encontrar – me dijo una vez que salto a la rama de un gran roble para regresar a la fiesta

El resto de la celebración transcurrió normal. No podía sacarme de la cabeza lo que había dicho mi padre y la forma en que Raku-sama confiaba en mí. La fiesta terminó y regresamos a casa. Subí a mi cuarto, no tenía ganas de ver a mi padre; entre a mi habitación, me desvestí, me duche y me coloqué mi pijama. Abrí la ventana para que entrara la brisa fresca, me acosté boca arriba observando cómo las estrellas se bamboleaban de un lado a otro por el viento que se colaba por la ventana, cerré mis ojos y…

– Mikoto ¿puedo pasar? – escuche la voz de mi madre tras la puerta de madera

– Si mama, pasa… – le dije tratando de fingir sosiego

– Mikoto, necesitamos hablar – me dijo con un tono de voz más serio de lo normal

– ¿Qué sucede mama? – dije algo asustada por la forma en que me hablo

– ¿Me permitirías darte un consejo como tu amiga y madre? – dijo con tono calmado a medida que acomodaba un mechón de mi cabello

– Claro mama – le dije mostrando una sonrisilla de medio lado

– Si algún día quieres mejorar como persona o kunoichi… hazlo por ti, nunca por complacer a alguien más; hay que hacer las cosas por convicción, jamás por obligación – me dijo mi madre aquellas sabias palabras a medida que caminaba hasta mi ventana

– Madre ¿por qué me dice eso? – la cuestione con tono apacible, aunque aquella mujer me conocía tanto como Yo; interiormente sabia que aquel tono fingido podría engañar a mi padre pero jamás a mi madre

– Porque sé por lo que estas pasando, dime Mikoto ¿Qué deseas demostrar? – me pregunto retirando su vista del cristal de la ventana

– Deseo demostrar que soy igual o más fuerte que cualquier shinobi varón – le dije con toda la determinación que fui capaz de juntar en ese momento

– Es un buen propósito, nadie debe ser subestimado por su sexo; sólo recuerda… cuando consigas tu objetivo no seas altanera y arrogante, recuerda siempre de dónde vienes y quien eres, y sobre todo ayuda a quienes lo necesiten – me dijo mi madre dándome un ligero beso en la frente, antes de salir de mi habitación

Escuche que mi Okaasan se retiró lo suficiente y me puse a pensar en lo ocurrido: las palabras de mi madre, la conversación de mi padre con Raku-sama. _Las 4 Grandes Yoonin de Konoha_ creían en mí; si las_ 4 Grandes Kunoichi de la Hoja_ tienen la firme convicción que soy fuerte y capaz de todo ¿por qué yo no? Mamá sufrió el menosprecio de mi padre, en cierta parte entiendo porque me ayuda y aconseja; Hinata-san fue rechazada por su padre al considerarla débil… ellas pudieron superarlo ¡Yo también! He tomado una decisión, si mi padre no va ayudarme a progresar definitivamente no frenara mi avance…

Es un nuevo día; los rayos dorados del sol me calan en el rostro haciendo que me levante de mi cama. Me doy un baño, me visto, tomo mis herramientas ninja y bajo a desayunar con mis padres. Para variar, mi Otoosan no se encuentra…

– Buenos días Mikoto – me saludó mi madre efusivamente

– Buenos días Okaasan, ¿y Otoosan? – pregunte al no ver a mi padre por ningún lado

– Tiene una misión, volverá en la tarde – me dijo sirviendo el desayuno, sentándose a mi lado

– Ya veo, por cierto mamá… iré a ver a Raku-sama – le dije de manera calmada a mi acompañante

– Claro, sólo no vuelvas muy noche – me dijo tan maternal como siempre

– Mama, pero si usamos el espejo que está en el cuartel ANBU – le dije para que no se preocupara y ella pareció caer en cuenta sobre aquel artefacto que nos brindaba comunicación con Suna.

– De acuerdo, sólo ten cuidado ¿sí? – me dijo con tono un poco preocupado

– Pero mama, si alguien se acerca demasiado saldrá volando de un puñetazo, recuerda quien fue mi mentora – le dije en tono bromista y mi madre soltó una carcajada

– Esa es mi niña – dijo ella poniéndome una mano en la cabeza para después seguir comiendo.

Terminamos de desayunar y mi madre se dirigió al hospital y yo al cuartel ANBU donde fui inspeccionada para poder pasar por aquel espejo. Pase a través de aquel cristal, llegando finalmente a la aldea de Suna donde me recibieron un par de ninjas.

Una vez que terminó la inspección por parte de los shinobis de la Arena me encamine a buscar a Raku-sama y al Kazekage.

– ¡Mikoto-chan! – escuche una voz familiar

– ¡Hola Ruri-chan! – salude a la pelirroja que al verme se acercó hasta mi

– ¿Qué te trae por aquí? No me digas que no pudiste esperar más para ver al bobo de mi hermano – me dijo con tono pícaro haciéndome sonrojar

– ¡Lo sabia! – dijo entre carcajadas mientras se agarraba el estomago

– Boba hermana menor, déjala en paz – escuche otra voz conocida

– Sólo estamos bromeando bobo hermano mayor – le respondió la pelirroja a Ichiro-kun

– Mph… ¿qué haces por acá Miko-chan? ¿Algún aviso urgente? O ¿vienes a visitar a mama? – me dijo mi prometido colocándose en frente mío

– No, nada de eso… todo está bien en Konoha; sólo vine a ver a Raku-sama – le respondí con una sonrisa que él me devolvió haciéndome sentir un calor en el pecho

– Bueno, los dejare solos, aquí se derrama mucha miel y no quiero ser la tercia que arruine la pareja – dijo Ruri con una sonrisilla y desapareció con un _puff_

– Esa tonta… que te parece si vamos a casa y esperamos a mis padres, no creo que tarden mucho, después de todo mama le ayuda a Otoosan con las cuestiones de la aldea – me dijo él y empezamos a caminar hasta llegar a la mansión del Kaze

Al llegar Ichiro me dejó un rato en la sala de estar pues iría a buscar unas cosas a su habitación. En lo que llegaba mi acompañante abrí mi bolsa de herramientas ninja, saque varios shurikens, kunais, píldoras recuperadoras de chacra, senbons y en una pequeña cajita estaba un par de fotos; en una aparezco con mamá a mi derecha y papá a mi izquierda; mi Okaasan sonríe, mi Otoosan está cruzado de brazos. En la otra fotografía esta el gran Sasuke Uchiha después de un arduo entrenamiento en el patio, aquella foto se la tome a escondidas. Esta mañana decidí que soy capaz de todo y mas; si mi padre no me quiere y no cree en mi, da igual... pero le demostrare que puedo ser mejor que él, mejor que mi Tío Itachi, mejor que Madara. Tome un marcador y sobre aquella foto escribí "NO TE NECESITO" aquellas letras mayúsculas y de pulso firme me habían salido del corazón para recordarme que no preciso la ayuda de Sasuke Uchiha, que con o sin él voy a llegar a ser UNA GRAN KUNOICHI, _una legendaria Uchiha._

Y quizá... algún día pueda convertirme en su orgullo, si esa fecha llega... espero no sea demasiado tarde para mi padre, porque desde hoy ¡Mikoto Uchiha no volverá a ser la misma! _con él_


	8. lo he decidido!

_Bien he aquí el próximo capítulo, disculpen por la tardanza pero he tenido demasiadas cosas que hacer, pero como ven me las ingenie para zafarme de mis deberes para traerles este nuevo capi._

_Nota: debido a un comentario que me hicieron con respecto a que Sakura es mas sensitiva decidí complacer a quien comento y poner porque motivo Sakura se ha mantenido al margen._

_Sin nada mas que decir, excepto que **agradezco enormemente a los que apoyan la historia**, entonces… que venga el capi_

* * *

_**(Mikoto relata)**_

Cada fibra de mi ser grita que debo demostrarle a mi Otoosan que soy capaz de seguir adelante sin mirar atrás. Aunque ese hombre haya golpeado cruelmente mi orgullo no puedo evitar quererlo, asi decida construir un muro de acero entre nosotros dos, lo seguiré amando como cuando era una niña. Ese individuo siempre será mi gigante, mi superhéroe, mi titán... el guerrero al que siempre admire y seguiré admirando por su fuerza, astucia y agilidad; tristemente mi shinobi insigne me decepcionó como padre y ser humano, pero aun asi… a pesar de sus defectos decidí fielmente tener su ambición de grandeza y superación, evadiendo su indiferente comportamiento con las personas

¡He tomado una decisión! Y aunque me duela en lo más profundo del alma, me dedicare a querer a mi padre en secreto; hare lo mismo que él si algún día sintió en su corazón algo por mí que no fuera vergüenza. Mi dignidad y orgullo de kunoichi se sienten atropellados por su crueldad y no permitiré que nadie, ¡nadie! ni siquiera él me degrade tanto.

– _¡Soy fuerte! Se lo demostrare, no por ser una Uchiha sino porque estoy decidida a darle una lección a mi Otoosan_ – me dije interiormente apretando fuertemente mi mano derecha, arrugando la foto de mi padre

Mi furia interior se vio amansada al escuchar el chirrido de la puerta de entrada. Las palabras de bienvenida por parte de los trabajadores de la casa _**Sabaku no**_ se hicieron audibles rompiendo el aura sombría que me rondaba. Poco después pude ver a dos de las personas más importantes para mí…

– Okaasan, Otoosan… bienvenidos a casa – escuche la voz de Ichiro-kun quien bajaba por las escaleras

– ¿Dónde está tu hermana? – pregunto Gaara-sama al no ver a Ruri-chan en la casa

– Ayer me comentó que pasaría el día en Konoha – le contesto el chico de ojos escarlata, colocándose a un lado de su madre

– ¿Con quién? – cuestiono sereno el Kaze viendo fijamente a su hijo

– Con Minato-kun – dijo el chico casi en un susurro y el líder de Suna arqueo la ceja en señal de desaprobación

– Ya le he dicho a esa niña que debe comportarse ¿por qué pasa tanto tiempo con ese muchacho? ¿por qué no sale con kunoichis? Raku si sabes algo tienes que decírmelo – decía el de los ojos aguamarina moviéndose de allá para acá como fiera enjaulada

– Gaara... tranquilízate, ella pasa tiempo con Minato-chan porque son grandes amigos, además son compañeros de entrenamiento, dime ¿quieres que tu hija sea fuerte? – le decía calmadamente la de ojos color hielo, haciéndole la pregunta con tono firme

– Claro, pero… – dijo el del tatuaje en la frente siendo interrumpido

– Entonces déjala entrenar con Minato – dijo concluyentemente mi madrina y el Kaze hizo una mueca de desaprobación

No era secreto que el de la calabaza en la espalda estaba celoso porque su hija pasaba menos tiempo con él ¿la razón? Minato-kun.  
Gaara-sama es y siempre será el modelo de padre que siempre desee tener. Él fue gentil y amable con Ruri-chan, incluso a mí me dio más atención que mi propio padre; recuerdo que visitaba a mis padrinos los fines de semana para quedarme a jugar con mi amiga pelirroja. Raku y Gaara-sama nos llevaban al parque a jugar, siempre tendré en mi memoria que el hombre que algún día representó un gran peligro para Suna fue quien me tomo de la mano para que no tropezara, quien me meció en los columpios, jugo conmigo a las escondidas y se alarmo tremendamente cuando me hice mi primer raspón en el sube y baja.

En esta aldea cubierta de arena viven un montón de recuerdos que me hacen sentir feliz.

En cambio mi padre, recuerdo que la única vez que nos acompañó al parque a mí madre y a Mí sufrí un accidente en la resbaladilla, en lugar de quedarse conmigo se fue con su preciado escuadrón de ANBUs ¡vaya padre preocupado!

– Mikoto-chan, que pena que hayas tenido que escuchar nuestra pequeña discusión – decía mi madrina un poco apenada al percatarse que sin querer, había oído de lo que hablaban

– Descuide Raku-sama, si soy inoportuna puedo volver más tarde – le dije torpemente, y ella me sonrió mientras se acercaba hasta Mi

– No digas locuras, jamás serás inoportuna en esta casa, ahora dime… ¿qué te trae por acá? ¿todo está bien en Konoha? – me dijo abrazándome cálidamente para preguntar lo último un tanto preocupada

– Nada de eso, todo está tranquilo en la aldea, sólo vine a visitarlos – le dije a la de cabello anaranjado y tanto ella como Ichiro-kun me obsequiaron una sonrisa

– También a pedirles un enorme favor – continúe diciendo mi motivo de la visita

– ¿Qué sucede Mikoto? ¿estás teniendo problemas con alguien? – me pregunto con tono sereno el de orbes aguamarina invitándome a sentarme en el sofá de la sala

Mi madrina me observo detenidamente, por la expresión de sus ojos puedo adivinar que intenta saber qué es lo que pasa por mi mente. Si había alguien con quien deseara sincerarme eran ellos, no digo que mi madre no sea la indicada para contarle mis problemas, es sólo que… no deseo involucrarla en una batalla que no le corresponde pelear, esta lucha me concierne nadamas a Mí. Okaasan siempre ha estado conmigo, gracias a ella no sufrí tanto por la ausencia de mi padre, hizo de mi una buena persona y una gran ninja médico… aprendí de la mejor: mi madre; pero ahora necesito demostrar que soy buena usando diferentes jutsus asi como técnicas ilusorias, debo probarle a mi padre que soy sobresaliente con el sharingan, que a pesar de su indiferencia y desprecios puedo llegar a ser una gran ninja.

– La verdad es que… – les dije jugando nerviosamente con mis dedos

– Miko-chan, sabes que puedes confiar en mí y en Otoosan y Okaasan, si algo te molesta puedes decírnoslo – me dijo mi prometido tomando mi mano a medida que su rostro se tornaba comprensivo

No pude defenderme ante aquel tacto y petición; el rostro preocupado del trío me orilló a contarles todo. Les dije como me sentía, la forma en la que me trataba mi padre y lo que deseaba hacer.

– Ya veo, entonces ¿quieres qué entrenemos? – me pregunto la de ojos hielo entrecruzando los dedos de sus manos

– Exacto, quiero demostrarle a mi padre que soy toda una guerrera, que no por ser mujer soy débil – le dije con toda la determinación que fui capaz de juntar en ese momento

– Sé que usted y Gaara-sama ayudaron a que Ichiro-kun despertara su sharingan, quiero que me entrenen para poder despertar mi dōjutsu – seguí hablando mientras apretaba intensamente mis puños por la impotencia de no ser tan fuerte como deseo.

– Es un buen propósito Mikoto-chan, el ser mujer no te hace débil… tal vez no lo sepas pero en el pasado, cuando tu padre era un renegado, estuvo a punto de morir a manos de la gran Mizukage – me dijo Raku-sama haciendo que me sorprendiera en sobremanera

– No lo sabía – dije con total sinceridad

– Si no hubieran interferido los Zetsu blancos, tu padre habría muerto derretido – seguía explicándome mi madrina

Aquello se me hacia impresionante, siempre pensé que mi padre era invencible; bueno, al menos pensaba que el único que podía vencerlo era Naruto-sama, pero nadie más… ahora que lo analizo mejor ¿habrá sido esa batalla el detonante para que mi Otoosan no pueda admitir que una mujer puede ser mejor shinobi que un varón? No lo sé, pero lo averiguare.

– No hay que recordar momentos tan desagradables como la Cuarta Guerra Ninja – hablo ahora el de ojos aguamarina haciendo que saliera de mis meditaciones

– Bien, volviendo a tu petición Mikoto-chan… no puedo entrenarte – dijo con tono sereno la de orbes celestes causándome un shock interno

– Okaasan, pero… ¿por qué? – pregunto mi prometido con tono incierto al escuchar la firme respuesta de su madre

– Aunque su propósito es bueno, no es lo suficiente como para entrenarla, lo siento Mikoto-chan – fue lo último que dijo la de cabello naranja (Raku) tomando al Kaze de la mano, desapareciendo ambos con el típico _"puff"_

Me sentí devastada, pensé que la única persona que podía ayudarme era Raku-san pero se negaba a auxiliarme ¿por qué? ¿Acaso tenía miedo que superara a Ichiro y Ruri? ¡No! eso es imposible, ella siempre me ha querido y ayudado ¿qué necesito entonces?

_**(En Konoha)**_

Una figura femenina de cabello rosado descansaba en una banca situada en el techo del hospital. Era uno de sus descansos ocasionales asi que decidió meditar un poco como siempre lo hacía en su tiempo libre.

– _Mikoto-chan ¿qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?_ – se preguntaba internamente la ninja medico frotándose las sienes.

– _**Nada, debes dejar que Mikoto resuelva sus problemas**_ – le respondía su Yo interno a la cerezo

– _Pero me necesita, Sasuke es muy cruel con ella_ – le decía Sakura con tono desesperado a su Yo interior

– _**Y también lo fue contigo ¿o ya olvidaste que solía decirte que eras una molestia? **_– protestaba la mente de Sakura con voz enfadada

– _Claro que lo recuerdo, precisamente por eso quiero ayudar a mi hija, se lo que se siente ser considerada una inútil_ – refutaba con tono agitado la de hebras sonrosadas

– _**Jamás fuiste una inútil, le dedicabas más tiempo a otras cosas… maduraste y te hiciste fuerte, ahora eres una de las mejores ninja medico que han pisado el mundo shinobi**_ – le decía con tono orgulloso su Yo interno

– _Pero fue gracias a Kakashi-sensei y al entrenamiento con Tsunade-sama, sin ellos no sería ni la decima parte de lo que soy _– explicaba la kunoichi que sin esas dos personas no hubiera llegado a ser lo que era

– **_Exacto; pero piénsalo bien... Mikoto sabe más de ninjutsu medico a su corta edad que tú a tus 19 años, lo aprendió gracias a ti, pero asi como Iruka y Kakashi formaron tus cimientos como kunoichi, le toca a alguien más enseñarle aquellas técnicas que no dominas_ –** le explicaba tranquilamente aquella voz idéntica a la suya

– _Entiendo…_ – dijo la cerezo cabizbaja

Ella quería ayudar a su hija en todo, afortunadamente era la mejor en ninjutsu medico y le enseñaría todo lo concerniente al tema, por otra parte… Mikoto tendría que encontrar quien la entrenara como ella busco a Tsunade-sama.

– _**No te sientas triste, alégrate porque Mikoto está creciendo y a pesar del orgullo de Sasuke, ella no se rind**e_ – le decía con sabiduría enmarcada la voz interna de la de ojos jade.

– _Tienes razón, mi hija está creciendo y no me sorprendería que en este momento se encuentre buscando a esa persona que la hará crecer como kunoichi_ – se dijo felizmente la de cabello rosado viendo el cielo azul

– **_Bien dicho, Mikoto tiene que afrontar los obstáculos que le son impuestos; Tú deber es alentarla, su misión: demostrar que sin importar el legado sanguíneo que le ha heredado su padre se convertirá en una gran ninja_ **– dijo su Yo interno aquellas palabras inteligentes con tono inquebrantable

– Sakura-san qué bueno que la encuentro, la necesitan en la habitación 24, ha llegado un ninja envenenado – hablo con tono preocupado una enfermera que abrió estrepitosamente la puerta de la azotea, viendo a Sakura.

– Vamos… – dijo la de orbes esmeraldinos siguiendo de cerca a la de uniforme blanco

– _Miko-chan, demuéstrale a tu padre que eres una gran_ _guerrera _ – se decía interiormente la cerezo mientras seguía de cerca a la enfermera

**_(De vuelta a Suna)_**

– ¿Miko-chan? – me hablo Ichiro-kun de forma repentina

– ¿Qué sucede? – dije sin pizca de energía, viéndolo con tristeza enmarcada

– No pierdas el ánimo, Okaasan dijo que no te entrenaría hasta que tuvieras un propósito más solido que el demostrarle a tu padre que eres fuerte – me dijo el de los orbes escarlata a medida que tomaba mi mano delicadamente

¡Tenía razón! Raku-sama dijo que era un buen propósito pero no lo suficiente para entrenarme. Pero no entiendo… ¿acaso no es una buena meta demostrarle a alguien que eres bueno? ¿es incorrecto llenarse de satisfacción al ver el rostro abrumado de quien no creyó en ti? ¿es malo darle una lección a los incrédulos que te insultaban y menospreciaban una y otra y otra vez hasta casi secárseles la boca?

Un pequeño destello ilumino mi mente repleta de ira recordando lo que Okaasan me dijo anoche…

**_(Mikoto recuerda...)_**

– Mikoto, necesitamos hablar – me dijo con un tono de voz más serio de lo normal

– ¿Qué sucede mama? – dije algo asustada por la forma en que me hablo

– ¿Me permitirías darte un consejo como tu amiga y madre? – dijo con tono calmado a medida que acomodaba un mechón de mi cabello

– Claro mamá – le dije mostrando una sonrisilla de medio lado

– _Si algún día quieres mejorar como persona o kunoichi… hazlo por ti, nunca por complacer a alguien más; hay que hacer las cosas por convicción, jamás por obligación _ – me dijo mi madre aquellas sabias palabras a medida que caminaba hasta mi ventana

– Madre ¿por qué me dice eso? – la cuestione con tono apacible

– Porque sé por lo que estas pasando, dime Mikoto ¿Qué deseas demostrar? – me pregunto retirando su vista del cristal de la ventana

– Deseo demostrar que soy igual o más fuerte que cualquier shinobi varón – le dije con toda la determinación que fui capaz de juntar en ese momento

– Es un buen propósito, nadie debe ser subestimado por su sexo; sólo recuerda… cuando consigas tu objetivo no seas altanera y arrogante, recuerda siempre de dónde vienes y quien eres, y sobre todo ayuda a quienes lo necesiten – me dijo mi madre dándome un ligero beso en la frente, antes de salir de mi habitación

_**(Fin recuerdo Mikoto)**_

¡Ahora lo entiendo! Mi madre sufrió en carne propia lo que yo estoy pasando, y por si fuera poco, el mundo está lleno de ironías… el causante de mi dilema es el mismo hombre que hizo sufrir a mi madre. Al recordar las palabras de Okaasan puedo comprender a lo que se refería Raku-sama. Debo mejorar por mí, porque lo deseo. La lucha, los jutsus, armas ninjas y el entrenamiento diario forman parte de lo que amo: ser una kunoichi. Deseo perfeccionarme porque quiero proteger a mi aldea, defender mi orgullo y preservar la voluntad de fuego que arde en mi pecho y ¿Por qué no? de paso darle una lección a mi padre.

– Ichiro-kun iré a buscar a Raku-sama, quiero decirle algo antes de regresar a Konoha – le dije a mi prometido con una seguridad impenetrable causando que él me viera con asombro

– Andando, te ayudare a encontrarla – me dijo con una sonrisa sincera

Empezamos a buscar al matrimonio de la arena en distintos lugares, nos llevo aproximadamente dos horas dar con su paradero. Ambos se encontraban en uno de los tejados de las casas de la villa, mi madrina atrapo entre una esfera de hielo una cantidad mediana de arena mientras mi padrino la hacía danzar sin tener que agitar la esfera…

– ¡Raku-sama! – dije al encontrarme frente a ellos, siendo acompañada por el de cabello escarlata.

– Dije que no puedo entrenarte – me dijo fulminante sin dejarme que le explicara

– De acuerdo Raku-sama, sólo quiero decirle algo antes de regresar a la aldea – le dije con ojos fieros cerrando fuertemente mis puños ante su negativa imperante

– Mi meta real no es demostrarle a mi Otoosan que soy una gran ninja; quiero ser una kunoichi formidable porque deseo serlo, porque adoro ser una shinobi de la Hoja y porque amo defender a mi aldea y todo lo que representa – le explicaba a la de orbes celestes y ésta me miraba sin emoción alguna

– Quiero hacerlo por mí, no para complacer la frustración de mi padre al no haber tenido un hijo varón – hable sin titubear mirando fijamente a la de cabello llameante (Raku) y ella seguía sin inmutarse

– ¿Qué te hace creer que tu padre quería un hijo varón? – me cuestiono mi interlocutor sin emoción latiente en su rostro

– No soy tonta, sé que desea un hijo varón; cuando Ichiro-kun va a Konoha los ojos de mi padre se iluminan, lo trata diferente a como lo hace conmigo, lo ve como debería verme a mí: como alguien de su sangre – dije agachando mi cabeza y con enmarcada tristeza en mis palabras

Miraba el suelo intentando que no me vieran en ese estado, mis ojos se vidriaron pero no podía permitirme derramar ni una sola lagrima…

– ¿Esa es tu razón entonces? ¿quieres ser fuerte para proteger lo que aprecias y de paso darle un escarmiento a tu padre? – me preguntó mi madrina colocándose en frente mío, elevando mi rostro cabizbajo

– Exacto… – dije con convicción y aquella mueca fría se borro de su rostro para cambiar su expresión a una más apacible

– Entonces no hay tiempo que perder, avísale a tu madre que dentro de tres días entrenaras conmigo, Gaara e Ichiro – me dijo con una sonrisilla e instintivamente abrase a los líderes de la arena con todas mis fuerzas.

¡Lo había logrado! Tenía quien me entrenara y mis futuros sensei eran nada menos que el Kazekage y una de las Yoonin de Konoha; muero de ganas por empezar a entrenar.

Hoy es el tercer desde mi plática en los techados de Suna con Raku-sama y Gaara-sama. Estoy ansiosa por cruzar el espejo del cuartel ANBU. El día que regrese a casa le comente a Okaasan que entrenaría con el matrimonio de Suna, ella se mostró muy contenta, me dijo que estaba orgullosa de mí y que pusiera mucho empeño y dedicación a todo lo que me enseñaran mis padrinos porque no por prepararme en ninjutsu y genjutsu dejaría de asistir a sus lecciones medicas y de taijutsu. Deseo ser buena en ninjutsu y genjutsu pero no descuidare mis técnicas sanadoras y el estilo de batalla de mamá ¡eso jamás!

Después de mi charla con mamá quise avisarle a mi padre que iría frecuentemente a Suna pero él se encuentra en una misión y regresara a la villa dentro de 1 semana.

Ya tengo todo listo, mis herramientas y todo lo necesario se encuentran en una pequeña mochila que cargo en mi espalda. Me despedí de mi madre con un beso en la mejilla y me encamine rumbo al cuartel ANBU donde se halla el espejo que me conducirá a Suna. A medida que avanzo siento la emoción y adrenalina fluir por mis venas; finalmente llego al cuartel, me inspeccionan de pies a cabeza dejándome pasar.

Al llegar a la aldea de la Arena nuevamente me revisan, al percatarse que todo está en orden me permiten adentrarme en la villa Corrí rumbo a la mansión _**Sabaku no **_encontrándome con Ichiro-kun quien me condujo a una enorme construcción de madera bellamente conservada y labrada. Mi acompañante golpeo levemente la puerta siendo abierta por cuatro ninjas que la custodiaban; al ver que se trataba del hijo del Kaze lo dejaron pasar sin hacerle preguntas. Recorrimos varios pasillos, aquello parecía un laberinto pero el de orbes escarlata parecía conocer perfectamente aquellos corredores.

Finalmente llegamos a un enorme salón, aquel sitio era una especie de templo sagrado ya que en medio del lugar había un estero circular de agua cristalina y arenas blancas; El techo que estaba sobre el estero tenia grabado el símbolo del ying y el yang a base de diamante blanco y negro, reflejándose a la perfección en el líquido vital las dos fuerzas fundamentales opuestas y complementarias que se encuentran en todas las cosas.

– Pasa Miko-chan – me dijo mi madrina quien se encontraba descalza sobre el agua del estero mientras Gaara-sama meditaba a un costado de su esposa.

Con algo de nerviosismo al haber entrado a un sitio sagrado de Suna me acerque hasta mis padrinos para recibir sus instrucciones.

– No te angusties – me dijo el de orbes aguamarina colocando su mano en mi hombro infundiéndome calma

– Muy bien Mikoto-chan, antes de entrenarte debo saber algo ¿tienes idea cuál es la naturaleza de tu chacra? – me pregunto la de cabellera anaranjada (Raku) con tono inquisidor

– La verdad… no – le fui totalmente sincera

¡Vaya! seguramente pensaran que están perdiendo su tiempo conmigo ¿una ninja que no sabe cuál es la naturaleza de su chacra? es como un shinobi expuesto a cualquier ataque.

– Descuida, ese es el motivo por el cual estamos aquí – hablo con tono sereno el del kanji en la frente.

– Lo primero que debes hacer es colocarte sobre el agua ¿sabes hacerlo? – me preguntaba la esposa del Kaze caminando hasta mi

Por fortuna Ichiro-kun me enseño hace algún tiempo, es una suerte que ya domine mi control de chacra para caminar sobre el agua

– Si, Ichiro-chan me enseño – dije con algo de sonrojo y mi madrina sonrió ampliamente

– Bien, colócate en el centro – me dijo acercándome al agua

Mientras yo entraba al estero, la de ojos color hielo tomo una pequeña caja dorada. Del interior saco varios trozos de papel explicándome que eran _Chakura no Yukuwari _(papel de chacra) y que se utilizaban para saber la naturaleza del chacra del ninja que lo sostiene. Gaara-sama me comentó que esos trozos de papel, además de provenir de un árbol que era alimentado y cultivado con chacra, habían sido tratados especialmente para saber si un shinobi tenía más de un elemento latente.

Entre los dos colocaron cinco trozos de aquel material alrededor del estero. Después me pidieron que flotara de espalda en el agua obedeciendo a cada indicación.

– Ahora pon tu mente en blanco, no pienses en nada – dijo el pelirrojo mientras yo me relajaba en el agua.

Pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos y abrí abruptamente mis ojos…

– ¡Vaya, impresionante! – escuche que murmuraban a mi alrededor pero yo no podía moverme

– Ichiro, sácala del agua – le ordeno el Kaze a su hijo quien me llevo a orillas del estero para ver la naturaleza latente de mi chacra

Me incorpore y lo que vi me dejo pasmada, no podía creer que mi naturaleza de chacra sea…

* * *

_Espero y les haya gustado! :D_

_Nos vemos luego_


	9. El entrenamiento de Mikoto

Hola a todos, ¿cómo están? espero y bien que yo !de maravilla! a pesar de la tarea y demás labores ¬¬

Antes que nada quiero hacer una aclaración. Depende como se me vaya ocurriendo la historia asi que por el momento narrara **MIKOTO**, pondré especificaciones cuando narre otro personaje para que no haya confusión **EJ: (NARRA SAKURA)**. Cuando Mikoto no se halle en el mismo lugar, por ejemplo que ella este en Suna y cambie la historia a Konoha entonces **YO** estaré narrando **(NARRADORA)**, espero no revolverlos mucho x.x

Este fue un capitulo exprés así que espero y les guste :)

**ACLARACIÓN:**

Considere las opiniones de quienes mandaron comentario para el elemento de Mikoto, pero al releer el último capítulo que escribí se me vino una idea que pienso será genial. Aun así, muchas gracias por sus sugerencias.

Sin mas preámbulo, disfruten el capi! :D

* * *

Sentí como me envolvía el abrazo protector del _**Sabaku no **_y aunque en este sitio y ocasión no hay nada que temer, sé que a su lado estoy a salvo.

Las imágenes que alcanzo a distinguir son un poco turbias… lo único que puedo diferenciar son algunas siluetas, ligeros destellos brillantes y un par de borrones de pigmentación rojiza y anaranjada que se sitúan a mi alrededor.

Mi mente no para de dar vueltas y aunque ya no me encuentro sumergida en el agua, mis sentidos siguen bloqueados por el cálido liquido vital que contiene el estero.

– Miko-chan ¿te encuentras bien? – pude reconocer la voz de Ichiro-kun quien me retiraba algunas gotas de agua que me nublaban la vista

– Sí, estoy bien – dije un poco agitada llevándome la mano al rostro para tallar mis ojos, logrando ver con normalidad

Mis padrinos me ayudaron a ponerme de pie y vi algo que me dejo pasmada…

– Espero y esto sea suficiente para darte cuenta que eres toda una guerrera – me dijo mi madrina acercándose a uno de los trozos de papel que estaban alrededor del estero

Se me formo un áspero nudo en la garganta, todo aquello era impresionante y para mí: _casi imposible…_ por un momento dude de mi capacidad y llegue a creer que era un sueño. Mis fuerzas me abandonaron y caí de rodillas mientras me cubría el rostro. Me sentía una incompetente asi que dejé que las lagrimas mostraran mi sentir; estaba feliz y triste… _contenta_ al ver que no era tan débil e inútil como pensaba y me hacían creer, _apesumbrada _porque pedía al cielo que todo lo que pasaba frente a mis ojos fuera verdad…

– Mikoto-chan ¿qué sucede? – me pregunto el de orbes aguamarina acuclillándose a mi lado, colocando su mano en mi hombro

– Nada, sólo… estoy feliz – dije con alegría al sentir la tibia mano de mi padrino, eso era sin duda, la muestra viviente que aquello era 100% real

Gaara-sama me ofreció su mano para levantarme, acepte el gesto y volví a estar de pie, ahora… con la frente y esperanza en alto.

– Mikoto-chan, como has visto… tienes varios elementos latentes – me explicaba mi madrina a medida que se colocaba en frente de uno de los papeles de chacra

– Ahora te explicaremos que significan los colores – me decía el Kaze pausadamente mientras se acercaba hasta Raku-sama

Cuando me hablaron sobre _"los colores"_ pude percatarme que debajo de los trozos de papel que habían respondido a mi naturaleza de chacra, se hallaba un pequeño círculo de color vívido.

– Tu naturaleza primaria es el fuego… – explicaba Temari-san acercándose en compañía de su hermano mayor

– El círculo de color anaranjado marca tu elemento dominante, por ser Uchiha puede decirse que naciste con ese elemento – me comentaba el maquillado como kabuki esbozando una amistosa sonrisa

– Tu elemento secundario es el agua, algo peculiar para quien tiene como principal elemento al fuego – decía ahora la mujer del abanico en la espalda al ver que uno de los trozos de papel estaba empapado, además de tener bajo éste un circulo de color ámbar

– Y para concluir, tu tercer elemento es Tierra, era de esperarse que tuvieras algo de tu madre – decía mi madrina con una amplia sonrisa

– Miko-chan sí que eres afortunada; tienes los elementos de tus padres además del _Suiton*_ – me decía Ichiro-kun mientras me daba ligeros codazos en las costillas

**(Narra Raku)**

¿Quién lo diría? Esta niña es la viva imagen de Sasuke, es una prodigio por naturaleza aunque gracias a Kami, no heredo la personalidad antipática y amarga de su padre. Me pregunto ¿qué diría si supiera que su hija puede llegar a ser mas fuerte que él? Pocos ninjas nacen con la suerte de tener dos elementos o más. Quién iba a pensar que Uchiha Sasuke tendría bajo su mismo techo a una persona que lo puede superar, y lo peor... que trata a ese "alguien" como si fuera nada.

Sigo sin entender ¿por qué la desprecia? Es una chica tenaz y constante ¿será eso lo que le molesta? La decisión implacable de mi ahijada me recuerda a Naruto ¿será esa la razón por la cual Sasuke la menosprecia? ¿será un sentimiento de temor o molestia? ¡Puede ser! Quizá ve en su hija la misma mirada fiera y retadora que tenia Naruto cuando decidió ser más fuerte… primero al verlo como rival, después por ser amigos y finalmente… para traer de regreso a la aldea a su hermano de lazos sanguíneos inexistentes, pero de vínculos indiscutibles.

Kami… por favor dame la sabiduría y fuerza suficiente para poder entrenar a esta chica; puedo ayudarla con el sharingan, pero no con el resto… aunque no sea de mi agrado usar aquella técnica maldita que me convirtió en el conejillo de indias preferido de Orochimaru, puedo asesorarla en todo lo que pueda, sin embargo ella necesita a un shinobi que saque lo mejor de sus elementos. Puedo ayudarla con los jutsus de agua (agua + viento = hielo) pero la tierra y fuego no son lo mío.  
Ilumíname para hacer lo correcto y dame una señal para auxiliar a esta niña en su propósito.

**(Fin Narración Raku)**

¡Me siento tan feliz! ¿Quién lo diría? ¡¿Yo?! ¿¡Con 3 elementos latentes!? Todo parece un sueño, y si lo es ¡lo convertiré en realidad!

– Mikoto-chan… acompáñanos – me dijo mi madrina mientras caminaba rumbo a una enorme puerta siendo seguida por su hijo, el Kaze y los hermanos de éste.

Seguí de cerca al quinteto sin hacer ruido; al llegar a la enorme puerta seguimos caminando por un amplio corredor hasta topar con una gigantesca pared negruzca. Al verla detalladamente pude percibir que tenía diez círculos grabados, la rueda central era de tamaño pequeño, el resto, cada vez más grande que el anterior. Contenía además una serie de grabados extraños que no pude descifrar.

Los seis nos encontrábamos a unos 10 pasos de distancia de aquellos círculos que podían ser girados en sentido de las manecillas del reloj o viceversa. Mi padrino se aproximó hasta quedar frente aquella pared oscura y un muro de piedra dorada nos impidió ver que hacia el líder de Suna.

– Es demasiada seguridad como para no ver la contraseña ¿no creen? – le dije a la de cabello anaranjado (Raku) y ésta me volteo a ver con una media sonrisa

Según a mi criterio, aquellos círculos eran una especie de candado de combinación. Lo que cualquier shinobi debía hacer era girarlo hasta obtener la contraseña correcta para poder obtener el acceso.

– ¿Crees que esa muralla sólo es para que no vean la contraseña? – pregunto mi madrina con tono divertido

– Lo pensaba antes de que me respondiera asi – dije frotándome la cabeza.

Deseaba quedar como una kunoichi analista; no es por alardear pero tengo un buen sentido de observación. Además, las constantes charlas con Yukari-chan _(hija de Temari y Shikamaru)_ no han sido en balde. Lamentablemente en mi intento de parecer alguien madura, quede en ridículo.

– Debo admitir que tienes algo de razón, pero esa no es la única función del muro que esta frente a ti – hablo ahora el hombre de marcas purpuras en el rostro, revolviendo mi cabello con delicadeza

– Sólo la familia del Kaze tiene la combinación para accesar a este sitio, si alguien que no sabe la contraseña intenta entrar, es desollado vivo – me explicaba la chica del abanico a medida que se abría la enorme muralla ambarina.

Tanta seguridad era indicio que detrás de la barrera negra y dorada había algo sumamente preciado para la aldea de la Arena. La muralla ocre era una especie de trampa en la cual, si te arriesgabas a entrar sin conocer la combinación, lo que te esperaba era una muerte segura obstaculizando tu única salida…

_ **(En Konoha -Narradora -)**_

Un hombre de cabello y ojos negros se encaminaba con paso tranquilo a la Torre del Hokage. Hacía aproximadamente una semana que le habían otorgado una misión de rango A; se estimaba que el tiempo requerido para completarla era de dos semanas, sin embargo ¡El Gran Sasuke Uchiha! completó su encomienda en solo ocho días.

Finalmente el poseedor del sharingan llegó a la enorme construcción rojiza. Fue saludado cortésmente por Hinata quien, además de ser la líder de su clan, era la asistente personal de la sexta sombra de fuego.

– Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san ha llegado ¿lo hago pasar? – pregunto la chica de ojos malva una vez que golpeo suavemente la puerta y que su esposo le dio la orden de entrar

– ¿Ya está de vuelta? ¡Vaya! Si que ha terminado pronto la misión… hazlo que pase Hina-chan – dio el rubio la indicación con una de sus ya conocidas sonrisas

La joven Hyūga fue hasta la pequeña sala de estar donde esperaba el Uchiha, cuando llegó le anunció que podía ver al Hokage. El chico le dio las gracias, mas por conveniencia que por modales pues no quería tener problemas con la esposa del líder de la aldea.

El azabache toco la puerta anunciando su llegada y sin esperar la indicación para que pasara, entro con total naturalidad.

– No te esperaba tan pronto, tenía la esperanza de librarme de ti por lo menos una semana más – dijo con tono divertido el chico de rasgos zorrunos

– Mph… si quieres que pase más tiempo fuera de la aldea deberías asignarme misiones más complicadas – le respondió el de orbes ónix mientras se cruzaba de brazos

– No te enojes, deberia alegrarte estar de regreso tan pronto, asi podrás entrenar con Mikoto-chan – dijo el jinchūriki del Kyūbi con tono alegre pero con la intención de sembrar en su amigo un poco de interés en pasar tiempo con su hija.

– No tengo tiempo para eso, quede en entrenar con Ichiro-chan cuando regresara de misión – dijo con tono tranquilo el hombre del Pai-pai

– ¿No tienes tiempo para entrenar a tu hija pero si para instruir al hijo de Gaara? ¡Vaya! Qué forma tan curiosa tienes de manejar tu tiempo y proridades – dijo el Hokage con sarcasmo aunque con coraje disfrazado

– Mikoto no está hecha para la batalla, tu no entenderías – le decía Sasuke aun con su rostro tranquilo pero con su orgullo ardiendo en ira

– ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Tu hija es una esplendida kunoichi; sabe más de jutsus médicos que cualquier ninja que tenga 20 años, incluso tiene más conocimientos que Sakura cuando tenía su misma edad – defendía el líder de la Hoja a la pequeña Uchiha, él mejor que nadie sabía lo qué se siente ser menospreciado

– ¿De qué sirve que domine un sinfin de jutsus curativos si un ninja médico tiene prohibido luchar? Claro… a menos que ella controle el _**Byakugō no jutsu**_ _(Jutsu fuerza de un Centenar)_ – le explicaba Sasuke con su semblante inalterable pero aun con su seudo- honra pisoteada

– Pero Sasuke tu no… – intentaba decir el líder de Konoha pero fue interrumpido

– No eres capaz de entender lo que te digo, pospongamos nuestra charla para otra ocasión – dijo con su habitual seriedad el poseedor del sharingan ya harto de aquella plática, caminando rumbo a la salida, abriendo la puerta

– Como quieras… sabes, es una suerte que Mikoto no piense como tú – le dijo como última palabra el poseedor del nueve colas a medida que apilaba unos documentos en su escritorio

– ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto el Uchiha desde el umbral de la puerta, viendo de soslayo a su interlocutor

– Que en este momento tu hija esta buscando las armas y conocimientos necesarios para demostrar que puede llegar a ser tan fuerte como ella lo desee – le dijo el rubio a su acompañante mirándolo de manera serena

– ¿No me digas…? ¿Y quién le está dando "esas armas y conocimientos" que tanto mencionas? – dijo con ironía el que se hallaba en la salida

– Gaara y Raku – dijo el de ojos zafiro con una sonrisilla de satisfacción y la mueca mordaz de Sasuke desapareció para relevarla una de desagrado

– Naruto-kun necesitas firmas estos pape… l-lo lamento, pensé que Sasuke-san ya no estaría contigo, disculpen si los interrumpí – se excusaba la chica de ojos perla pues cargaba una pila de documentos que le impedían ver y casi chocaba con el Uchiha

– Descuida Hinata-san, ya me iba – dijo el de hebras obscuras desapareciendo en el típico _"puff"_

Sasuke había aparecido sobre uno de los tejados de las casas. Iba rumbo a su casa a toda velocidad, quería comprobar si lo dicho por Naruto era verdad.

– _Le dije que no se entrometiera_ – se decía el Uchiha internamente recordando su charla en el bosque con la de ojos color hielo (Raku)

– _**¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Qué se quedara con los brazos cruzados? Prácticamente le lanzaste un reto al decir que Mikoto no estaba hecha para la batalla asi que ella tomo ese desafío**_ – le decía su Yo interno a Sasuke

– _No sé si enfadarme o burlarme de ella ¿Qué quiere conseguir? Sólo malgastara su tiempo con Mikoto_ – le contestaba el poseedor del sharingan a su representación mental bicolor

– _**Yo no me arriesgaba, imagina que vence a Ichiro-chan… dile adiós a la restauración del clan Uchiha y a todos tus planes**_ – le aconsejaba con malicia aquella figura en rojo y negro que se encontraba sentada al lado de un árbol seco y retorcido que conformaba la vegetación mental del chico de cabello azabache.

– _No creo que lo venza, pero tienes razón… no puedo arriesgarme_ – dijo como última palabra el joven del Pai-pai a medida que seguía brincando sobre las casas para llegar con su esposa…

_**(De regreso a Suna - Sigue narrando Mikoto -)**_

_El líder de la Arena nos dio la señal para entrar; una vez que atravesamos el umbral rocoso, la pared de piedra bruna se cerró detrás de nosotros. Avanzamos en silencio aproximadamente unos 10 minutos siendo guiados por las tenues luces de varias antorchas empotradas a los lados del pasillo. A medida que nos adentrábamos sentí que mis sentidos me traicionaban, claramente podía escuchar el sonido del agua al caer. Fue cuestión de tiempo para que llegáramos a una enorme caverna. Todo lo que había parecía imposible; era un enorme bosque debajo de las áridas arenas del desierto._

– Increíble… – fue lo único que pude pronunciar al ver la gran cantidad de arboles lozanos

– Bienvenida a uno de las 3 zonas sagradas del mundo shinobi – me decía con orgullo la manipuladora de viento mientras los de la arena caminaban rumbo a la enorme cascada que golpeaba y salpicaba algunas piedras.

Seguía inmersa en mi impresión, no podía creer que hubiera tanto color verde en un lugar tan estéril como el desierto. Los ninjas de Suna se colocaron en frente de la gigantesca cascada, los 5 hicieron varios movimientos de manos y la cascada se dividió en dos secciones…

– Adelante Mikoto – me dijo ahora el Kaze con tono calmado a medida que me observaba de soslayo

Obedecí la indicación y el resto entro después de mí. Todo era distinto detrás de la cascada; había árboles secos y una gran cantidad de piedras puntiagudas. Sobre una pequeña montaña se encontraba un enorme espejo. Se me dijo que me colocara en frente de aquel objeto, que mi entrenamiento estaba por comenzar.

– Cuando la arena se haya terminado, entonces podrás salir – me dijo el experto en marionetas colocando un reloj de arena en la entrada de la cascada

– Suerte Miko-chan – me dijo mi prometido y los ninjas de la Arena salieron, dejándome sola en aquel inhóspito lugar.

_**(Fuera de la Cascada, en el bosque debajo de Suna - Narradora)**_

– Okaasan… ¿crees que este bien dejarla sola? – le preguntaba el chico de orbes escarlata a su madre

– Tiene que afrontarlo sin ayuda, recuerda que tu y Ruri-chan pasaron por la misma prueba – le explicaba la mujer de ojos celestes (Raku) a su hijo

– Madre pero… Mikoto-chan – decía el chico con notable preocupación

– Ichiro… ¿no confías en ella? ¿no la crees capaz de salir victoriosa? – le cuestionaba el Kaze con tono sereno

– Creo en ella ¡se que lo lograra! – dijo convencido el heredero Sabaku no

– _Mikoto-chan ¡esfuérzate! No escuches ni veas con tus sentidos, analiza con el pensamiento y no dejes que tu otra parte domine tus sentimientos_ – se decía internamente la esposa de la Sombra de Arena viendo la cascada ya cerrada

– _Mikoto-chan… ¡demuéstrate y demuéstrale a tu padre lo fuerte que puedes ser! Por más convincente que pueda escucharse tu "YO OBSCURO" no cedas, sigue fiel a tus pensamientos y no te dejes vencer…_ – pensaba el Kazekage mientras colocaba su brazo alrededor de la cintura de su esposa hasta acercarla a él

– _¡Se que puedes lograrlo! Yo lo hice y puede decirse que he tenido una vida más sencilla que la tuya, hazle ver a todos que sin importar los sinsabores que te la vida y las personas… TU puedes ponerte de pie, que pueden pisotearte mientras estés en el suelo pero que una vez que te levantes les conviene correr ¡animo Miko-chan! Para mi eres y siempre has sido TODA UNA GUERRERA_ – decía Ichiro mientras observaba la cascada seguir su caudal, rogando ver salir a su amiga una vez que concluyera su entrenamiento

_**(De vuelta con Mikoto, detrás de la cascada…)**_

Sentí que desapareció toda presencia de chacra, me aproxime al espejo hasta quedar frente de éste. Me quede observando mi reflejo por un momento, empecé a sentirme triste, quería ser mas fuerte… no pude evitar bajar la cabeza por mi coraje y vergüenza…

– _Inútil…_ – escuche que alguien dijo con voz firme

Voltee en varias direcciones pero no pude ver a nadie

– _Me repugna que alguien se autocompadezca_ – volví a escuchar aquella voz que me resulto por demás familiar

– _No finjas desconcierto y deja de buscar lo que está frente a ti _– escuche que dijo con tono molesto aquella voz haciendo que mirara fijamente al espejo

– _Hola Mikoto_ – me decía mi reflejo con una sonrisa y mueca sádica

– ¡Vaya! Este lugar me está trastornando – dije riendo nerviosamente al ver que mi reflejo tenía unos penetrantes ojos rojos y una mueca siniestra. _¡Esa no soy yo!_

– _¿Eso crees?_ – me contesto mi reflejo haciendo el ademan de salir del espejo ocasionando que éste se estrellara

Por reflejo me cubrí los ojos y di un salto hacia atrás por si llegaban a salir disparados algunos trozos de vidrio.

– _Es bueno que dejen salir a uno de vez en cuando ¿no crees?_ – volví a escuchar la voz de mi reflejo y para mi sorpresa se encontraba fuera del espejo, estirando los pies y brazos.

– ¿Pero que ra…? – dije al verla sonreír de manera macabra

– Ichiro-kun no me gustan este tipo de bromas, por favor quiero empezar con mi entrenamiento – grite mientras veía la dirección por donde habían salido los de Suna

– ¡Que patética eres! escúchame con atención, mírame y dime ¿en qué somos diferentes? – me preguntaba aquella mujer parecida pero a la vez tan distinta a mi

– En todo – dije con seguridad ya que a pesar de ser parecidas en el exterior, su mirada y esencia eran perversas

– ¡Vaya…! ¿Asi que en todo? ¿No me reconoces como tu igual? – me pregunto con tono escabroso dando varios pasos hasta mi haciendo que retrocediera rápidamente

– Permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Yami y aunque nos llamen de distinta manera Tú y Yo somos la misma persona, sólo que mientras tú te reprimes y lloras Yo quisiera rebanarles la garganta y aplastarles la cabeza a quienes me/nos molestan – me explicaba aquella chica de porte y presencia imponente

Me quede estoica al escuchar la tranquilidad y fiereza combinada en su tono de voz, la observaba con prudencia y atenta a cualquier ataque. Era imposible descifrar qué pasaba por la mente de aquella chica, lo único seguro era su evidente repudio hacia mí...

– ¿Sigues sin poder responderme? dime… ¿en qué somos diferentes? – me cuestionó a medida que se sentaba en una enorme roca que se hallaba a su espalda

No podía articular nada, mi razonamiento me abandono, la boca se me seco y por más que intentaba armar una frase convincente parecía que mi voz huyó despavorida al ver a aquella chica de porte temible.

– A pesar de ser la misma persona, en este momento tú eres quien nos gobierna, digamos que eres la "reina" y tu cuerpo es el pueblo y todo lo que hay en su interior, incluyéndome... es dirigido por ti – me explicaba mientras sonreía al ver mi desconcierto

Quería imaginar que todo aquello era una ilusión, no podía concebir que mi "YO OSCURO" me estuviera hablando, por lo regular tenia charlas internas con alguien más amable, me negaba a creer que alguien como Yami viviera dentro de mí…

– Déjame explicarte... para que una de nosotros se vuelva más fuerte necesita convertirse en "reina", debe buscar más batallas y con ellas poder; una verdadera "reina" tiene sed de lucha y vive para matar, triturar y destazar sin piedad a sus enemigos _ –_ seguía hablando aquella figura que emanaba crueldad

– En el interior de toda persona duerme el instinto de matar ¡DE MASACRAR! Pero tú encierras esos impulsos en una botella y eso no funciona; tratas de ser más fuerte para demostrarle a tu padre que eres toda una guerrera y lo peor ¡Buscas quien te ayude! No eres capaz de conseguirlo tu sola, ¡Siempre has dependido de los demás para ser lo que eres! ¿y de que ha servido? ¡DE NADA! – decía Yami con odio enmarcado en cada palabra

– Asi que… me niego a ser subyugada por alguien que es más débil que yo, si eres más frágil entonces te asesinare… ¡Y me quedare con tu corona! – terminó de decir mientras daba un salto para quedar a escasos 5 metros de distancia de donde me encontraba, aun… con la mente en blanco por todo lo escuchado.

* * *

¿Y?

¿qué les pareció?

Espero y les haya agradado que a mí me gusto mucho escribirlo :)

¿Cómo será el entrenamiento de Mikoto?

¿Saldrá victoriosa?

¿Qué hará Sasuke al enterarse que lo dicho por Naruto era verdad?

¿Qué le dirá Sasuke a Sakura por haber permitido que Mikoto entrenara con Gaara y Raku?

Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo :D

_PREGUNTA PÚBLICA:_

¿QUE CLASE DE PRUEBAS LES GUSTARÍA QUE AFRONTARA MIKOTO?

_**Hasta pronto :D**_

_**La Doncella de Hierro del Desierto**_


End file.
